


Ханаанский блюз

by Karinana25



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Army, Character Death, Explicit Language, Israel, Israeli character(s), M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Violence, idf, мнение персонажей не совпадает с мнением автора
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 59,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinana25/pseuds/Karinana25
Summary: Миха уже пять лет работает удалённо, хотя в прошлом ему прочили блестящую карьеру. И ему есть, что скрывать от других: деда, бывшего офицера СС, спокойно живущего со своим внуком в самом сердце Тель Авива, и жуткие события прошлого - пять лет назад сам Миха стал виновником смерти любимого человека во время военных действий.Теперь на его сердце претендуют сразу двое. Сможет ли он наконец отпустить свое прошлое и сделать правильный выбор? Да и есть ли в этой жизни такая вещь, как "правильный выбор"?





	Ханаанский блюз

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит в Тель Авиве наших дней, все герои - израильтяне. Все события вымышлены, любое совпадение случайно.

***********************************************************************************************  
Ханаанский блюз  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/6945076  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Слэш  
Автор: Karinana25 (https://ficbook.net/authors/2640463)

 

Фэндом: Ориджиналы  
Рейтинг: R

Жанры: Ангст, Драма, Детектив, Психология, Повседневность, Даркфик, POV, Hurt/comfort, Дружба, Любовь/НенавистьПредупреждения: Нецензурная лексика, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, Элементы гета  
Размер: Макси, 144 страницы  
Кол-во частей: 17  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
Миха уже пять лет работает из дома, хотя в прошлом ему прочили блестящую карьеру. И ему есть что скрывать от других: деда, бывшего офицера СС, который теперь живёт со своим внуком в самом сердце Тель Авива, а также то, что пять лет назад сам Миха стал виновником смерти любимого человека во время военных действий.

Теперь на его сердце претендуют сразу двое. Сможет ли он наконец отпустить свое прошлое, и сделать правильный выбор? Да и есть ли в этой жизни такая вещь, как "правильный выбор"? 

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

Примечания автора:  
Действие происходит в современном Тель Авиве. Все события - выдуманы. Все совпадения - случайны.

 

========== Часть 1, Глава 1 ==========

Что я могу сказать о себе?  
Меня зовут Миха Розенберг, и я самый обычный житель Тель Авива. Ладно, не совсем обычный — иначе не было бы всей этой истории. В семнадцать лет, например, я узнал кое-что… Неважно. Не сейчас. Но тогда мне было очень тяжело. Настолько, что из-за одного из моих сочинений мою мать вызвали в школу. Хотя в сочинении я черта с два написал бы правду.  
Наверное, получается немного бессвязно. Я постараюсь быть более последовательным.  
Так или иначе, но школу я закончил с отличием и тут же призвался, и мрачные мысли сами собой отошли на второй план. В армии, как известно, правят гормоны и буйная энергия молодых парней и девушек, волей государства оказавшихся вместе на ограниченной территории, одетых в форму, которая создавалась явно каким-то фетишистом, и имеющих почти полную свободу делать всё, что им вздумается — пока всё шито-крыто.  
Я служил, учился, заводил знакомства. В армии и в университете — старался быть первым, выполнять задания на совесть, получал похвалы и от командиров, и от профессоров.  
В таком состоянии я дожил до тридцати лет. Стал первоклассным переводчиком. И теперь жил — в свое… удовольствие? Мда…  
Быть переводчиком — в девяти случаев из десяти значит быть фрилансером. Со всеми вытекающими из этого состояния плюсами и минусами, а именно: иметь возможность проснуться в полдень, поехать на месяц в Таиланд без нужды отпрашиваться у начальства или вздремнуть и пойти под душ посреди рабочего дня. А на деле: работать без выходных, иногда всю ночь — если появился срочный проект и, к примеру, в Риме сидеть в «Макдональдсе» с лэптопом вместо того, чтобы гулять по Испанской лестнице.  
Но мне нравилось это мнимое чувство свободы.  
Изредка я позволял себе посетить бар возле дома, чтобы ненадолго вылезти из ледяной селёдочной шкуры одиночества — оно никуда от меня не уходило, но я мог повесить его на гвоздик и демонстративно делать вид, что мы не вместе. Смотрел по сторонам, наблюдая за завсегдатаями, которые раз за разом приходили сюда, чтобы утопить свои проблемы и надежды в спирте разной степени крепости, а потом побрести назад — к серому трезвому утру.  
Смотрел на мужчин и женщин, сразу же определяя: кто пришёл на охоту, а кто — просто отдохнуть. От первых я шарахался, с последними мне нечего было делить — мы находились в параллельных Вселенных.  
В один из таких дней я и познакомился с Гаем.  
Он не был постоянным посетителем бара — пришёл, кажется, во второй раз, и я заметил его, лишь когда он сел за стойку возле меня и заказал бармену две порции рома. Вторую пододвинул мне.  
— Нет, спасибо, — отказался я.  
— Как хотите, — ответил он равнодушно. Рюмка так и осталась стоять на стойке нетронутой.  
Мы какое-то время сидели молча. Я не хотел ни с кем разговаривать — а тем более с незнакомым человеком в баре. Он тоже не настаивал.  
Я попросил ещё стакан пива, почувствовал, что голоден, и добавил к заказу свиные рёбрышки.  
Гай с интересом смотрел, как я ем. Судя по всему, это пробудило в нём аппетит, потому что он заказал себе такое же блюдо.  
После еды я становлюсь куда более дружелюбным. А после пива и рёбрышек оставаться мизантропом трудновато. Поэтому мы как-то незаметно разговорились.  
Оказалось, что он лет на пять старше меня, разведён, жена с сыном живут за границей, а он сам работает начальником отдела IT в какой-то крупной корпорации. Жил он неподалёку от меня, но только недавно открыл для себя этот бар.  
Когда Гай узнал, что я переводчик, он явно заинтересовался. Расспрашивал про мою работу, заодно рассказывая и про свою. Он был интересным собеседником, и мне не было тягостно делить с ним своё время.  
Мы пообщались ещё немного, а потом я позвал бармена, чтобы расплатиться — меня ждала ночная работа над текстом.  
Гай тоже кинул свою кредитку рядом с моей. Сказал:  
— Я вас провожу, нам по пути.  
Я пожал плечами. Повода отказывать у меня не было.  
Мы неторопливо пошли по вечерней улице, продолжая ранее прерванный разговор. Я рассказывал ему про студенческие годы — он был хорошим слушателем. Возле своего дома я остановился.  
— Было приятно познакомиться, буду рад видеть вас ещё в баре.  
— Спасибо, и мне, — учтиво ответил он. Я почувствовал, что он не против поцеловать меня на прощание, но сделал вид, что ничего не замечаю.  
Мы кивнули друг другу и разошлись. Меня ждала работа, его — тёплая постель.  
Несколько недель после этого я провел в авральном режиме — на меня навалилась куча проектов, и я практически не вылезал из дома, работая, пока глаза не начинало жечь от ощущения сухого горячего песка под веками.  
Наконец, с основным потоком заказов было покончено, и я понял, что пропустил половину лета, сидя за своим лэптопом.  
Июль вошёл в свои права, за окном звенели цикады, было жарко и душно — как всегда в это время года.  
Дома было делать нечего — я не большой любитель смотреть сериалы и фильмы и у меня уже лет десять не было дома телевизора, а отдыхать от работы за экраном компьютера— всё равно, что заедать макароны хлебом.  
Поэтому я искупался и вышел на улицу, уже начинающую немного остывать после дневного ада. Прогулялся до магазина на углу, купил сигареты. Потом вспомнил, что давно не был в «своём» баре, и направился туда.  
Гай был там и, кажется, не ожидал меня увидеть. Он сидел там же, где и в прошлый раз, и заметно было, что это уже стало «его местом». Он кивнул мне и подвинулся. Я сел на высокий табурет возле него, заказав своё обычное пиво.  
— Давно вас не было видно, — отметил он после недолгого молчания.  
— Работа… — ответил я. У меня не было особого желания общаться, но долгое одиночество взяло своё — потихоньку я влился в разговор, как ручей впадает в реку. Без охоты, по чистой инерции.  
— Вам не хочется со мной разговаривать? — он был проницательнее, чем я думал.  
Я покачал головой.  
— Всё в порядке.  
— Чем занимались эти дни? — спросил он, глядя на мои пальцы, в которых я машинально крутил подставку для стакана.  
— Вкалывал, — пожал я плечами.  
— Миха, — вдруг сказал Гай, — наша компания ищет переводчика in house. Я порекомендовал вас. Вы не против?  
Это было так неожиданно, что я аж рот приоткрыл от удивления.  
— Спасибо, — осторожно сказал я, — я подумаю.  
— И сообщите мне как можно скорее — хорошие специалисты на вес золота, а мне кажется, что вы нам как раз подойдёте.  
Я слегка удивился.  
— Почему? Вы же не видели моих переводов.  
— Качество перевода проверят на месте во время тестов и интервью. Это не так уж существенно — хорошего переводчика найти не проблема. Куда важнее, чтобы человек вписался бы в компанию. И у вас есть все шансы.  
— Я фрилансер, уже лет десять как не работал с людьми, — признался я.  
— Вы и у нас не будете работать в группе. Дадут вам кабинет, засядете там с компьютером… Никто вам мешать не собирается.  
Я задумался…  
— Почему вам кажется, что я впишусь?  
Гай пожал плечами:  
— Вы производите впечатление тихого, терпеливого и спокойного человека.  
— Как и каждый третий в этом мире.  
— Вы удивитесь, но нам пока ни разу не попался терпеливый и спокойный работник, — усмехнулся Гай.  
— Вероятно, ваше начальство обладает талантом превратить в визжащую стерву даже мать Терезу? — предположил я.  
— Пожалуй, есть такое, — с лёгкостью признал он. — Поэтому нам и нужен по-настоящему терпеливый человек.  
Гай, судя по всему, обладал способностью распознавать людей. Последние десять лет своей жизни я на самом деле жил по принципу «тише воды, ниже травы» и «семь раз отмерь, один раз отрежь», даже в случаях, когда это шло мне только во вред. Потому что тот последний раз, когда я действовал в спешке, аукался мне до сих пор.  
От невольно нахлынувших воспоминаний настроение сразу испортилось. Я поднял руку, чтобы попросить счёт.  
Гай почувствовал во мне перемену. Его взгляд сразу стал виноватым.  
— Я что-то не то сказал?  
— Нет, просто мне пора домой, — ответил я, стараясь, чтобы мой голос звучал спокойно и ровно. «О да, я буду просто мечтой своего начальства», — подумалось мне с горечью.  
— Я провожу вас.  
— В этом нет нужды, — я шкурой почувствовал, что сегодня он постарается напроситься ко мне в гости.  
— Миха, я не собираюсь на тебя давить, — он перешёл на «ты». — Я уже вижу, что ты не согласишься. Хотел просто проводить тебя, вот и всё.  
— Спасибо, но я спокойно дойду один, — сказал я, сознательно расслабляя мышцы рук и лица. Ещё не хватало, чтобы он принял бы меня за истеричку.  
— До встречи, — сказал он, — и очень надеюсь, что ты подумаешь насчёт работы. Разумеется, я не предлагаю тебе эту должность, чтобы приставать на рабочем месте. Просто не хочу упустить хорошего сотрудника.  
Я улыбнулся и честно ответил:  
— Подумаю.  
Я поднялся в квартиру, открыл дверь и, как обычно, кинул ключи на столик у вешалки.  
Повернул голову к фигуре, сидящей в темноте у окна.  
— Привет, дед.  
— Привет, Миха, — послышался со стороны дивана хриплый старческий голос.  
— Почему в темноте? — спросил я, включая свет.  
Дед сидел на своем обычном месте: на диване возле выключенного компьютера. В руках он держал книгу, но было понятно, что в темноте он её читать не мог. Его голубые выцветшие глаза смотрели на меня цепко и холодно. Я давно привык к этому взгляду — другого у него и не было.  
— Не спалось, — ответил он, наконец.  
— Ждал меня?  
— Надеялся, что ты будешь более разумным и проведёшь эту ночь приятнее, чем в компании со старым эсесов…  
— Заткнись, — прошипел я.  
Дед замолчал, откинулся на спинку дивана и швырнул книгу на журнальный столик напротив. Несмотря на июльскую жару, он был одет в спортивные штаны и рубашку с длинными рукавами. Дед закинул руки за голову, обнажая их до локтей. На его костлявой старческой руке синел длинный вытатуированный номер. Такой же фейк, как и его имя, и вся жизнь.  
Узник концлагеря, освобождённый советскими войсками в мае сорок пятого года. После войны переехал в Израиль, женился на местной девушке, ставшей впоследствии моей бабушкой. У них родились дети — мой отец и его сёстры.  
Отслужил здесь в армии, а потом работал до самой пенсии инженером в уважаемой компании.  
Яков Розенберг.  
Он же Курт Нитшке, молодой и амбициозный оберштурмфюрер СС, который в апреле сорок пятого года быстро сумел сориентироваться и выскочить живым и здоровым из того ада, которым стала Германия для таких, как он.  
Переехал в Палестину, призвался в армию. Воевал в сорок восьмом и чудом выжил — из всего его взвода остались в живых только двое. Он — только благодаря своей военной подготовке в Германии. Его однополчанин — потому что дед буквально вытащил его за шкирку из той мясорубки.  
Из всей нашей немаленькой семьи о Курте Нитшке знал только я. Мой отец, живущий уже много лет в Бней Браке с моими мамой и братьями, был не в курсе. Мои многочисленные тётки — тоже. Даже бабушка так и не узнала эту тайну до конца своей жизни, о чём я благодарил Бога каждый день.  
Да и я узнал случайно. В семнадцать лет.  
Я включил чайник и пошёл в душ. Работы сегодня не было, можно было выпить чай с мёдом и пойти спать. Если только дед не начнёт опять мне капать на мозги, как уже случалось не раз.  
— Миха, — сказал он, когда я вышел из душа, вытирая мокрые волосы, — послушай…  
— Будешь чай? — спросил я.  
— Собираешься и дальше игнорировать меня?  
— Если не начнёшь опять убеждать меня пойти потрахаться с первым встречным мужиком — не буду.  
— Делай что хочешь, тебе жить, — устало отозвался дед. Иногда я думал, что его настоящая история и есть фейк, а на самом деле в прошлой своей жизни он был эдакий аидише маме, на старости лет познавший все тонкости манипуляции родными.  
Нет, не родными.  
Мной.  
Уже почти десять лет дед и я почти не общались с семьёй. С тех самых пор, как я вернулся из армии, а мои родители и братья ударились в религию.  
Бывший оберштурмфюрер СС и бывший старший сержант ЦАХАЛа — кроме нас самих, у нас никого не было. Вот такие мы были с ним закадычные друзья.  
Я вспомнил, что так и не успел поесть в баре, и вытащил из холодильника молоко и хлопья. Не ахти какой ужин, но большего мне сейчас не хотелось.  
Дед опять покачал головой.  
— Ты ел? — спросил я его.  
— Да, и в отличие от тебя, не эту дрянь.  
— Ну вот и хорошо, — я залил хлопья молоком и захрустел ими.  
— Миха, — сказал он, — твой отец звонил сегодня.  
— А. Чего хотел?  
— Тётя твоей матери умерла, и он хотел, чтобы ты приехал на похороны.  
— Уже не успею, — ответил я, посмотрев на часы.  
— Ты не хочешь хотя бы поехать завтра, выразить им своё сочувствие?  
— Хорошо, поеду.  
Тётю мамы я видел один раз в жизни, лет пятнадцать назад. Но на шиву поехать было надо, и я решил, что позвоню родителям завтра.  
На какое-то время воцарилось молчание, лишь я задумчиво хрустел своим ужином.  
Потом вспомнил сегодняшний разговор с Гаем.  
— Мне предложили работу переводчиком в компании, — сказал я небрежно.  
— Кто? — спросил он.  
— Приятель из бара. Если получится — то буду работать в офисе. И отдыхать по ночам и выходным.  
— Хорошие новости, — ответил дед.  
— Да. Но мы будем видеться только по вечерам.  
— Думаешь, я ссохнусь от тоски?  
— Нет, просто предупреждаю.  
— На здоровье. Может, встретишь там наконец нормального…  
— Спокойной ночи, — прервал его я.  
— Такими темпами, Миха, ты скоро покроешься мхом. Мне позвонить в приют для животных, заказать тебе сорок кошек?  
Хоть я и был зол, но хмыкнул.  
— Почему ты так настаиваешь, чтобы я нашёл себе парня? Я и с девушками встречался… раньше.  
Дед пожал плечами.  
— Да ради Бога. Встречайся, с кем хочешь. Но просто перестань строить уже из себя мученика.  
— Я не строю, — пробормотал я.  
— Ты на самом деле считаешь себя таковым? — прищурился дед.  
— Нет! — я повысил голос. — Просто пока что мне не нужны отношения.  
— Боишься привести кого-то в дом, где живёт бывший офицер…  
— Курт, — сказал я очень тихо, — на сегодня достаточно. И не только на сегодня. Ты очень хочешь, чтобы тебя на старости лет повесили бы, а меня посадили за укрывательство? Хватит об этом говорить. Даже думать хватит. Ты нас обоих подвергаешь опасности каждый раз, заговаривая об этом. Да, я не могу привести сюда никого — по многим причинам, не только из-за тебя. И нет, ты не переедешь отсюда. Разговор окончен. Спокойной ночи.  
Меня трясло. Я положил пустую тарелку в раковину — мыть её уже не было сил. Чай выплеснул туда же. Через силу почистил зубы и, не глядя на деда, пошёл в свою спальню.  
Он так и остался сидеть за обеденным столом, сложив руки на груди, и смотрел прямо перед собой.  
Я знал, о чём он думал. Эта битва проиграна, но войну он выиграет.

========== Глава 2 ==========

Глава 2

Проснувшись на следующее утро, я первым делом решил написать Гаю. Его номер я вбил в свой список телефонов ещё в нашу первую встречу — он сам на этом настоял.  
Несмотря на то, что я не особо выказывал ему свой энтузиазм, возможность на некоторое время (а может, и надолго, чем черт не шутит?) оставить фриланс меня обрадовала. Я устал от ненормированного рабочего дня, от того, что мы с дедом уже пять лет варимся весь день вдвоем в собственном соку, и чего уж греха таить — устал и от одиночества.

Живя со стариком, поневоле начинаешь перенимать его привычки. Я ловил себя на том, что занимаюсь гимнастикой по утрам — ничего плохого, но комплекс упражнений со временем стал неким гибридом обычного и немецкого, который практиковал дед. Я уже несколько раз говорил об этом Якову, но он отказывался поменять что-либо, аргументируя это тем, что никто его все равно не видит, а если бы и увидели, то кроме меня и каких-нибудь особо рьяных агентов Моссада вряд ли кто-нибудь что-либо бы понял.  
Я понимал, что рядом всегда мог оказаться кто-то, кто прекрасно помнил бы утреннюю гимнастику своих палачей, но просто попросил у деда заниматься в комнате-бомбоубежище — там окно было достаточно высоко, и комната не просматривалась даже из соседних домов.

Иногда мне казалось что это я, а не дед, скрываюсь от разведки, и я устал от этого ощущения. Мне хотелось вновь вернуться в общество, ощутить себя на свои тридцать, поговорить с кем-нибудь не в баре и не по телефону. Хотелось перестать постоянно искать клиентов, гадать, каким будет доход в следующем месяце, сосать лапу в летние месяцы и в феврале (почему-то в это время всегда было меньше всего заказов), и не разгибать спину в конце квартала, когда мне приходилось переводить сотни страниц финансовых отчётов за считанные дни.

Я ещё никогда не работал в офисе, и эта перспектива меня одновременно пугала и будоражила. От такой странной реакции на еще, скажем прямо, довольно-таки призрачную возможность, мне стало неловко перед самим собой.  
Кто сказал, что Гай не передумает уже сегодня утром? Что его предложение не было своего рода подкатом к еле знакомому собутыльнику в баре? Что я не срежусь ещё на первом интервью? Никаких гарантий у меня не было. Но даже если дело не выгорит — я просто продолжу работать как обычно, вот и все.

Уяснив это себе сейчас, я сразу же успокоился. Послал Гаю короткое сообщение, что заинтересован в его предложении о работе, и вопрос, куда посылать свое резюме.  
Он ответил почти сразу же, тон его сообщения был достаточно сдержанным, но и в меру теплым. Это было хорошим знаком. Я послал резюме на его рабочий мейл, который он мне написал в том же сообщении, и потопал на кухню завтракать.

Дед уже был там, наливал себе апельсиновый сок.  
— Guten Morgen — буркнул он мне.  
— И тебе того же — ответил я. Благодаря ему, я хорошо понимал немецкий, но говорить на нем не мог. И не особо хотел.  
— Что будешь есть? — спросил он.  
— Омлет, наверное.  
Он кивнул и пошел к холодильнику за яйцами и молоком. Дед хорошо готовил, и без него я, скорее всего, питался бы исключительно хлопьями, джанком в барах и едой навынос. Он готовил на нас двоих, мне оставалось только закупать продукты и мыть посуду.  
— Что насчёт того предложения о работе, о котором ты говорил вчера? - спросил он, не поворачиваясь ко мне.  
— Послал ему резюме — отрапортовал я.  
Дед пошуровал над плитой, пока я пил свой сок, выложил на тарелки два круглых золотистых пышных омлета и сел напротив меня.  
— Поедешь сегодня на шиву?  
— Черт — я совсем об этом забыл. — да, придется. А ты?  
— Нет, и в моем возрасте это будет простительно — ответил он.  
Я кивнул. Он не любил ходить на любые мероприятия, которые подразумевали бы еврейские традиции. Во-первых, потому что был атеистом. Во-вторых, не хотел быть лицемером.

Он никогда не говорил мне, довелось ли ему убивать евреев. Я не спрашивал — мне было слишком страшно, я понимал, что после его ответа не смогу больше жить с ним под одной крышей. А так — можно было обходить эту мысль стороной. В те моменты, когда я невольно думал об этом, даже мельком — вкус еды, приготовленной им, отдавался у меня во рту пеплом и кровью.

Я затолкал в себя омлет и быстро запил чаем. Дед жестко смотрел на меня своими льдинистыми глазами: догадывался, о чем я думал.  
— Долго ещё будешь страдать? — спросил он.  
— Я не страдаю — автоматически ответил я. Наши обычные утренние беседы. Заряд позитива на весь день.  
Яков покачал головой, забрал мою тарелку и положил в раковину.  
— Я потом помою — сказал я, вставая.  
— Ладно. Я пойду прогуляюсь вокруг парка. Если что, звони мне.  
Дед вышел. Я позвонил отцу, но он не ответил. Должно быть, ещё не вышел с утренней молитвы.  
Позвонил матери.  
— Миха? — ее голос был уставшим, но она была мне рада.  
— Привет, ма. Извини, что вчера не приехал. Дед рассказал мне поздно вечером.  
— Ничего. Сегодня сможешь подъехать?  
— Да. Где будет шива?  
— В Бней Браке, дома у тети Дины.  
Я мысленно застонал, готовя себя к часовому стоянию в пробках.  
— Хорошо, я буду через пару часов. Что-нибудь привезти?  
— Если можешь, то купи одноразовых стаканов и тарелок.  
— Привезу.  
— Яков не приедет? — спросила она после короткой паузы.  
— Нет. — коротко ответил я.  
— Будем ждать тебя.- в голосе ее было едва заметное облегчение.  
Я повесил трубку.

Почему я почти не общался с ними?  
Потому, что они жили в Бней Браке, а я — в Тель Авиве. Потому, что они по субботам шли в синагогу, а я — в бар. Потому, что они не знали про деда, а я — знал. Потому что… О последней причине думать не хотелось совсем. Не сейчас.

Они не особо огорчились, когда после армии я вышел из шкафа. У моего старшего брата к тому времени уже родился первенец, а сейчас у них уже было трое внуков, и будет ещё больше.  
Иногда я дивился тонкой иронии этого мира — внуки нацистского офицера, по утрам наматывающие на себя тонкие черные ремни тфилина.  
Потом вспоминал, что, по слухам, правнук Магды Геббельс тоже отслужил здесь в армии, как и я. Это примиряло меня с реальностью. Немного.

Я оделся и пошел к машине. По пути меня окликнула соседка, выгуливающая собаку.  
— Привет, Миха. Как поживаешь?  
— Привет, Даня. Все нормально.  
— Твой дедушка мне вчера одолжил пакет сахара. Я занесу вам сегодня новый, ладно?  
— Нет проблем.  
— Я и не знала, что он был в концла…  
— Мне пора идти — торопливо сказал я. Соседка понимающе кивнула — не все охотно о таком говорили.

Плюхнулся на сиденье своей старенькой Тойоты, завел мотор. Я спасён!  
Пробок было меньше, чем я ожидал — может потому, что летом всегда меньше машин на дорогах. Доехал я быстро, и место нашел без проблем.

Зашел в старое жёлтое здание, поднялся на третий этаж, толкнулся в коричневую дверь. Мне открыла двоюродная сестра матери, Дина.  
— А, Миха — сказала она без особого выражения.  
— Мои соболезнования — пробормотал я.  
— Спасибо. Твоя мама в салоне, проходи.  
Я протянул ей пакет с одноразовой посудой и прошел в комнату.  
Мать сидела на низком диване, но поднялась, увидев меня.  
— Хорошо, что ты пришел. Ты так похудел… Что ты ешь вообще? Бледный совсем стал.  
— Работал много, не было времени пойти на море. Ем нормально, дед готовит.  
— Яков тебя не мучает?  
— Нет, все в порядке. Мы хорошо уживаемся.  
Мать кивнула и усадила меня возле себя. Кроме нас троих, пока что никого не было. Муж Дины уже ушел на работу, дети должны были подойти попозже.

Какое-то время мать и тетя мучали меня вопросами про работу и личную жизнь. Я честно отвечал, что все пока без изменений.  
— Хоть бы Миха наконец встретил хорошего человека — вздохнула мама — я буду рада кому угодно, честное слово. Лишь бы был из хорошей еврейской семьи, и любил бы его. Может, они даже смогут кого-нибудь усыновить.  
Дина хмыкнула.  
— Ты прямо еврейская мамочка из анекдотов, Нира.  
Мама улыбнулась.  
— Сама знаю.  
Я поднялся с места.  
— Пойду заварю чай.  
— Может поешь с нами? — предложила тетя.  
— А что есть? — поинтересовался я.  
— Слоёные пирожки, бутерброды, фрукты.  
— Бутерброд. Я сам сделаю, не вставайте.  
— Мы купили готовые, они лежат в холодильнике на верхней полке, пойди поешь. Ты на самом деле очень похудел.  
— Да не худел я — сказал я себе под нос, и пошел ещё раз позавтракать. Дедовский омлет уже стал давним воспоминанием.  
Вернувшись, я сел в кресло возле телевизора, развернул бутерброд из его нейлоновой обертки и принялся за завтрак.  
Тем временем явился мой кузен, сдержанно поздоровался и прошел к себе в комнату. Я поднялся, чтобы уходить, и тут пришел отец.  
— Миха — сказал он, глядя на меня. Глаза его были точь-в-точь такие же, как и его отца, как и мои — льдисто-голубые на худом обветренном лице. Светлая борода скрывала половину лица, и от этого его поразительное сходство с дедом скрадывалось, к моему облегчению. Мне самому достались темные волосы от моей матери, поэтому я не так сильно смахивал на чистокровного арийца, как мой отец. Как он сам не замечал этого, глядя на себя каждый день в зеркало?  
— Мне пора идти — сказал я.  
— Куда спешишь? — спросил он — посиди еще.  
Я колебался. Сам того не осознавая, я дико соскучился по ним всем. Пять последних лет расставили все по местам — они больше не требовали от меня следовать их правилам, я больше не воспринимал так болезненно их возвращение в лоно религии. Кроме того, сейчас рядом не было Курта, который действовал на меня как катализатор наших семейных драм.  
— Сейчас подъедут твои братья, хотя бы поздоровайся с ними — предложил отец.  
— Хорошо — согласился я.  
Скоро на самом деле послышались голоса на лестнице, и в квартиру вошли Дан и Рафа — мои старший и младший братья. Ну да, я был средним в семье. По всем стереотипам, должен был быть тихушником. А на деле — был самым беспокойным и проблемным сыном.

Мы расселись по диванам и креслам, мать о чем-то расспрашивала Рафу. Отец намеренно сел поближе ко мне.  
— Как работа? — услышал я в который раз за этот день тот же вопрос.  
— Хорошо, все в порядке.  
— А дед как?  
— Здоров, передает тебе привет — слегка приукрасил я действительность.  
— И ему передавай. До сих пор не могу понять, почему он решил жить с тобой.  
— Он атеист, с вами ему было бы тяжелее.  
— Я не собирался давить на него в этом плане, и он это прекрасно знает. — ответил отец. Лицо его было печальным. Он врал и мне и себе.На самом деле, он всегда мечтал, как мы всем кагалом преображаемся в гордость местной общины, и как две паршивые овцы (точнее, два барана) семьи Розенбергов одеваются в прекрасную черно-белую униформу, на радость всем остальным праведникам.  
— Ему хорошо в Тель Авиве.  
— А тебе?  
— Мне очень хорошо.  
— Как с личной жизнью? — спросил он без перерыва.  
— Никак.  
— И то хлеб — буркнул он. Я усмехнулся.  
— Приезжай к нам почаще. У нас свободная комната, приезжай в пятницу и оставайся до конца субботы.  
— Не могу, мне приходят иногда заказы на выходных. Я не смогу работать.  
— Тогда может поищешь работу, которая не будет от тебя требовать нарушать суб… — он увидел выражение моего лица и замолчал.  
— Оставь его в покое — отозвалась мать. — ты думаешь, если он не будет работать по субботам, то будет сидеть и молиться? Пусть живёт, как хочет.  
Отец кивнул, сдаваясь.  
— Хочешь кофе? — спросил он.  
— Нет, я уже позавтракал. Кто ещё должен придти?  
— Коллеги Дины, пара соседей. Даже не знаю. Она уже много лет болела, и подруг у нее почти не осталось живых.  
— Она тоже была в концлагере, как и Яков, ты знаешь? Но не в Треблинке.- сказала мама.  
— И слава богу — пробормотал я.  
Дальше беседа пошла по традиционному пути — воспоминания о покойной, байки, плач, смех, молчание, разговоры…  
Я прикрыл глаза. Я на самом деле почти не знал тетю Цилю. Знал, что она была в концлагере, но не помнил, в каком. Моя бабушка уехала в Палестину ещё до войны, и выжила. Но ее родители и сестра, которая к тому времени была замужем и с маленьким ребенком, остались в Европе. Чудом выжила одна Циля, после войны переехала к своей сестре сюда, и здесь завела новую семью и детей. Не знаю, как она смогла это сделать. Люди того поколения, судя по всему, были куда сильнее нас.  
Мой дед избегал встречаться с ней, как только мог. И я понимал его.

Наконец я собрался с силами.  
— Мне пора — сказал я матери — жаль, что встретились по такому поводу.  
— Да — сказала она — но хорошо, что ты приехал. Приезжай почаще, ладно? Без повода и не обязательно на субботу. Просто заскакивай к нам.  
Я кивнул. Поцеловал ее, тетю, вытерпел хлопки и тычки от братьев, неловкое объятье отца, и вышел.  
Когда я уже сел в машину, мой телефон зазвонил. Я посмотрел на экран.  
Гай. Быстро он.  
— Привет — сказал он торопливо. — послушай, ты сможешь заскочить к наш в офис сегодня? Прямо сейчас?  
— Смогу быть через полчаса.  
— Прекрасно, давай.  
Повесив трубку, я проверил адрес их компании и поехал прямиком туда.  
Хорошо, что утром надел белую рубашку, подумалось мне. Обычно я ходил по дому и улице в обычных майках.

Пробок опять было меньше обычного, и я приехал вовремя.  
Поднялся наверх, симпатичная секретарша проводила меня вдоль длинных рядов рабочих столов и кресел, разделенных низкими стенками, к одному из кабинетов, постучалась и, приоткрыв дверь, предложила мне войти.  
Там за широким столом сидели Гай, какой-то мужчина лет пятидесяти, и ещё одна женщина.  
Я никогда ещё не был на рабочем интервью, да и спонтанность происходящего несколько выбила меня из колеи.  
Я прошел к столу, поздоровался со всеми, боясь совершить какую-нибудь глупую ошибку.  
Гай предложил мне сесть.  
Какое-то время они задавали различные общие вопросы, потом стали расспрашивать про мой опыт работы, про сферы переводов, ещё про что-то - я уже забыл.  
Мужчина в центре говорил резко, отрывисто, но мне это особо не мешало. Пару раз он пытался нахамить, тогда Гай и женщина слегка морщились, но отмалчивались.  
Потом мне предложили сесть возле компьютера и дали несколько отрывков текстов разных направлений. Те трое вышли, чтобы вдоволь наговориться, а я сел переводить.

Через час ко мне зашёл Гай.  
— Ну как ты? — спросил он.  
— Нормально, сейчас уже заканчиваю последний текст.  
— Босс тебя не сильно разозлил?  
— А должен был? — рассеянно сказал я, просматривая ещё раз свой перевод.  
— Ты не заметил, что он делал все возможное, чтобы вывести тебя из себя?  
— Заметил. Ну и что?  
— Тебе это не мешает?  
— Так это специально было сделано, чтобы проверить меня?  
— Частично да. Но он почти всегда такой. Раньше мы его не допускали до интервью, а теперь решили, что пусть лучше наши потенциальные работники с самого начала знают, с кем будут иметь дело.  
— Зачем вы его терпите?  
— Как руководитель компании он — гений. Просто очень тяжёлый человек. Но тебе не придется с ним часто общаться. Ты будешь сидеть в своем закутке и переводить.  
— У вас так много переводов?  
— Хватает. Кроме того, я проведу тебе быстрый курс DTP и дизайна презентаций. Ну и по мелочи…  
— По мелочи, пока я не стану типичным таким офисным планктоном — хмыкнул я. Меня это начало забавлять.  
— Ты не хочешь?  
— Смотря за какую зарплату.  
Гай наклонился к столу, написал на листке бумаги сумму и протянул мне.  
Я взглянул. Сумма была немаленькой, но не прямо чтобы очень уж большой.  
— А ещё что, кроме этого?  
— Тебе этого мало? — он усмехался, но не был удивлен.  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Не могу сказать, что поражен щедростью.  
— Я проверю, что можно будет сделать, чтобы тебя поразить. Если не деньгами, то бенефитами.  
Я замер.  
Это все становилось очень подозрительным. Человек, который видел меня всего пару раз в баре, не удосужился посмотреть даже мельком на мои переводы — обещает мне что-то, чего я ещё даже не просил.  
Видимо, у меня на лице проступило явственное недоверие, потому что он улыбнулся.  
— Не можешь понять, где тут ловушка?  
— Да, не могу — признался я.  
— Я уже проверил тебя в сети. Ты хороший переводчик. Эти переводы я тоже, разумеется, отдам на проверку. Но я никогда не привел бы на работу непроверенного человека.  
— И все? — уточнил я.  
— Что ты ещё хочешь услышать?  
— Правду, разумеется.  
Он потёр переносицу.  
— Не буду скрывать, я немного увлекся тобой. Но я сейчас стреляю себе в ногу — романы с подчинёнными у нас запрещены.  
На меня это не произвело впечатления. Все эти запреты на самом деле выеденного яйца не стоят.  
— Когда я получу ответ? — спросил я.  
— Сегодня вечером. Хочешь, приходи в бар, я тебе сообщу лично. Или пошлю смс-ку. Как тебе будет удобно.  
— Я приду — ответил я, поднимаясь со стула.  
Гай тоже выпрямился, пожал мне руку.  
— Буду рад работать с тобой, Миха — сказал он.  
— И я. — ответил я довольно-таки искренне. Гай был из тех, про кого точно понятно, что в армии они были офицерами. Высокий, широкоплечий, с прищуренными умными глазами, такими же темными, как и его волосы. Кожа его была светлой, едва загорелой. Сразу видно — он тоже редко выходит на улицу. Ничего против его внимания я не имел. До его следующих слов.  
— Где ты служил? — спросил он меня.  
Я удивился. Вроде бы сказал во время интервью.  
— Возле Рамаллы.  
— В боевых?  
— Да.  
— Часто вызывают в резерв?  
Я напрягся. Мы ступили на очень скользкую дорожку.  
— Нет. — чем короче будут мои ответы, тем больше вероятность, что мы съедем с этой темы.  
— Это хорошо — ответил он — не будешь пропадать неделями.  
— Точно.  
— Ну ладно, я пошел работать дальше. Увидимся вечером.  
— Да — ответил я.  
Он все ещё стоял возле меня. Всего на пару сантиметров ближе, чем мне это было бы комфортно.  
— Не хочешь мне ничего рассказать? — спросил он.  
— О чем? — спросил я слегка удивлённым голосом, и задумался, стоит ли мне работать с таким человеком, как он. Он и в самом деле хорошо разбирался в людях. Слишком хорошо.  
Он улыбнулся.  
— Вечером поговорим.  
Я тоже вежливо улыбнулся и отступил к двери.  
— Спасибо. До вечера.  
Оставил у секретарши бейджик с надписью «посетитель», и вышел наружу, в июльский зной.

По дороге домой я побывал во всех возможных пробках. Задумался, каким образом буду возвращаться домой, если вправду буду работать в этой компании. Надо будет выезжать на пару часов позже. Или же на час раньше.

Доехал до дома, дед уже вернулся с прогулки и обедал, читая какую-то книгу.  
— Как была шива? — спросил он.  
— Как обычно — ответил я. Уселся напротив него, налил себе колы.  
— Долго ты там был. Пообедал уже?  
— Нет, я поехал сразу после этого на интервью.  
Яков приподнял бровь.  
— И как оно прошло?  
— Вечером узнаю — я старался, чтобы мой голос звучал бы оптимистично.  
— От своего приятеля в баре? — уточнил дед.  
— От него самого — ответил я.  
— Ты не выглядишь особо радостным — заметил он.  
— Тебе кажется.  
— Этот приятель тебе не слишком нравится?  
— Не в этом дело — я запнулся.  
Дед ждал моего ответа.  
— Мне кажется, что он будет лезть не в свое дело — наконец нашел я правильные слова.  
— Ты из-за меня беспокоишься? — спросил Яков.  
— И из-за тебя тоже. И ещё из-за того… что было. Пять лет назад. — последние слова я из себя выдавил через силу.  
Дед глубоко вздохнул.  
— И что же, будешь сидеть так всю жизнь, прячась от людей?  
Я покачал головой.  
— Как он узнает, если ты будешь держать язык за зубами? — сказал дед. — или ты не доверяешь самому себе?  
Я молчал.  
— Иди отдохни. Перестань быть размазней — сказал Яков. Голос его был сух и жёсток.  
— Нет времени — сказал я — пойду поработаю.  
Его слова про размазню не особо на меня подействовали. Наверное, за эти годы я уже приобрел иммунитет, который так ценился в фирме Гая.  
Он пожал плечами, поднялся, пошел у свою комнату. До вечера он не сказал мне и слова.

Вечером я наконец закончил порцию работы на сегодня, искупался и переоделся.  
Зашёл к деду, чтобы сказать, что выхожу. Он бросил на меня короткий взгляд.  
— Удачи — сказал мне отрывисто.  
— Спасибо. Я скоро вернусь.  
Он не ответил.  
Да, подумал я. Не внук, а сплошное разочарование. Даже пидором быть как следует не может.  
Уже лет пять, как немногочисленные связи, в которые я вступал, иначе как «случайными» назвать было невозможно. Больше чем на это, меня не хватало.  
И виноват в этом был только я один.  
Я, своими руками убивший любимого человека.

========== Глава 3 ==========

Глава 3

Когда я познакомился с Маджидом, то стало понятно, что мечте моей мамы о хорошем еврейском мальчике из приличной семьи не суждено сбыться.

Из семьи он был более, чем приличной: мать его была из русской интеллигенции, а отец — богатый израильский араб. Когда мы познакомились, я учился на последнем курсе университета, а он, хоть и был всего на год старше меня, уже давно работал у отца в его адвокатской конторе.  
Умный, циничный, язвительный. Я так и не понял, что он нашел во мне — флегматичном интроверте.

Мы познакомились в кампусе, он проходил там какой-то курс по повышению квалификации, а я сидел на траве напротив своего факультета и читал конспект, попутно завтракая. Тогда я ещё не жил с дедом, и питался как попадется.  
— Привет — услышал я над собой голос. Звучный и хорошо поставленный голос адвоката (я тогда, конечно, ещё не знал, что он был юристом).  
Поднял голову и встретился глазами с высоким мужчиной в великолепно сидящем костюме, с карими глазами и каштановыми волосами.  
— Привет — ответил я, откладывая бутерброд. Наверное, потерялся в кампусе, хочет спросить дорогу, подумалось мне.  
— Что читаешь?  
— Конспект по экономике.  
— А где находится факультет юриспруденции, не подскажешь?  
Я с готовностью подсказал.  
Мой собеседник задумчиво посмотрел на меня, потёр подбородок рукой.  
— Может, проводишь?  
Тем, кто знает, как расположен наш кампус, сразу станет ясно, что это был явный подкат. Оба факультета были едва ли дальше, чем метров двести друг от друга по прямой.  
Я поднялся, отряхнул с себя траву и крошки от бутерброда. Кто я такой, чтобы отказать такому…  
Мысль продолжить не получилось, потому что он представился.  
— Маджид Альхади.  
— Миха… Розенберг. — я был слегка сбит с толку, поэтому запнулся. Маджид настолько не был похож на араба, что мне на миг показалось, что он шутит.  
— Очень приятно — он улыбнулся.  
— Ты… — я не знал, что сказать. Потом спохватился. — пойдем, я тебя провожу.  
— Спасибо.  
Мы неспешно прошли по аллее до его факультета, остановились возле дверей. Ему махали рукой, здоровались — он явно был тут своим человеком.  
Я почувствовал себя идиотом.  
Понял, что он меня о чем-то спрашивает.  
— Прости, что?  
— Я говорю, номер-то твой можно получить? — спросил он.  
— Телефона? — уточнил я на всякий случай.  
Он даже не пытался сдержать усмешку.  
— Именно.  
Я продиктовал свой номер.  
— Я позвоню — пообещал он.  
Я кивнул и побрел обратно к своему факультету.

— Это ты с Альхади там разговаривал? — спросил меня мой приятель, Том, когда я дошел до дверей аудитории.  
— Ты его знаешь?  
— Не лично, разумеется. Знаю, что его отец — Джеймс Альхади, крутой адвокат, имеет свою контору, а сынок, должно быть, на него работает.  
— Они христиане? Имя у него… Не особо христианское.  
— Понятия не имею — равнодушно ответил Том. — да и какая разница?  
Я решил не продолжать этот разговор и углубился в чтение конспекта перед контрольной, решив, что перед смертью надышаться можно.  
Тогда я ещё и не думал о том, что в будущем стану затворником-фрилансером. В моих планах было после университета работать экономистом в крутом банке, и амбиций у меня было много.

****  
Маджид позвонил мне сразу же после последней пары.  
— Миха? — раздался в трубке его голос — подожди меня, я к тебе сейчас подойду.  
Я сел на скамейку, и уставился на здание юридического факультета, которое отлично просматривалось отсюда.  
— Готов? — раздался голос Альхади откуда-то сзади. Я аж подпрыгнул.  
— Я заходил к тебе, думал, ты будешь там — объяснил он. Посмотрел на меня внимательно, словно прицениваясь.  
— Пойдем пообедаем?  
— Давай — я никогда не отказывался от того, чтобы поесть. Повернулся в сторону университетской столовки.  
— Ты куда? — спросил Маджид с удивлением.  
— Туда — я указал — ты же пообедать хотел?  
— Да, но не здесь же. Поехали в город.  
На секунду я замер. Нас всем в голову с детства вбивали одно и то же: не садиться в машину к арабам. В то же самое время, я осознавал, что Маджида вряд ли можно отнести к группе риска.  
Он прекрасно понял, о чем я думал.  
— Боишься, что я тебя похищу и отвезу на территории? — усмехнулся он.  
Я сделал вид, что не понимаю, о чем он говорит, и пошел вслед за ним на стоянку.  
Если я ожидал Мерседес (не знаю, почему), то был разочарован. Мы подошли к обычной Тойоте, мой спутник открыл дверцу и я сел впереди.  
Он уселся за руль, и мы поехали.

Приехали мы к неплохому мясному ресторану, Маджид быстро заказал обед для нас двоих, а потом продолжал вести со мной лёгкую непринуждённую беседу.  
— Почему тебя зовут Маджид? — спросил я, набравшись смелости. — ты вроде сказал, что вы христиане.  
— Мать постаралась — усмехнулся он — сказала, что всю жизнь мечтала назвать так сына. Можешь себе представить? Она из Петербурга — уж назвала бы меня Борисом. Остальным они дали нормальные имена — Ричард и Эмма.

Обед наш прошел прекрасно, и после него Маджид подвёз меня до дома.  
— Ты здесь живёшь? — спросил он, глядя на старенькое здание, где я снимал небольшую квартирку на первом этаже.  
— Да, как видишь. Хочешь зайти? — рискнул я.  
— Сегодня не могу — с сожалением сказал он. — я позвоню тебе попозже.  
— Ладно — согласился я, не особо настаивая. Во-первых, мне ещё предстояло готовиться к контрольной на завтра, а во-вторых, я помнил, что утром оставил дом в жутком бардаке. Вообразить себе лощенного Маджида посреди такого хаоса я не мог.

Дома я сел на незастеленную кровать и задумался.  
До сих пор у меня была на счету всего пара «серьезных отношений» — с девушкой, с которой мы были вместе начиная с последнего класса школы и примерно до середины моей службы в армии, и с ещё одной девушкой, с которой мы встречались весь первый год в университете.  
В прошлом году, расставшись с бывшей, я наконец уяснил себе две вещи: что мне абсолютно не хочется вляпываться в очередные «серьезные отношения», и что мне нет никакой разницы, с кем гулять — с парнем или с девушкой. Тогда я в порядке эксперимента провел пару ночей с одним из своих однокурсников, и ещё со знакомым из бара. Секс был довольно неплох — это было не похоже на то, что я испытывал с девушками, но и только. В этом же году я больше был занят учебой, чем личной жизнью, что меня вполне устраивало.

Внимание Маджида мне польстило, но я, как и в прошлые разы, настраивался на что-то одноразовое. А он… С одной стороны, он был слишком похож на этакого плейбоя, вряд ли желающего чего-то постоянного. С другой — он явно не торопился, а это не вписывалось в концепцию «быстрый секс на один раз».  
Может, он наслаждается именно процессом «соблазнения»? Я пожал плечами — уж в моем случае этого не требовалось. Но если ему так это нравится, то почему бы и нет?

Сбросив с себя оцепенение, я встал, потянулся, и пошел к компьютеру. Мне предстояла белая ночь за учебой, и я вытеснил все мысли о Маджиде длинными формулами.

Альхади позвонил мне только через неделю.  
— Привет, Миха. Как прошли экзамены?  
— Неплохо. А у тебя? — ответил я. Его звонок застал меня врасплох, я уж и не надеялся, что он позвонит.  
— Я закончил курс, у меня есть немного времени. Хочешь встретиться?  
— Давай. Приезжай сюда.  
Вечером он подъехал к моему дому, и позвонил в дверь.  
Я отдраил до этого всю квартиру, так, что стыдиться мне было нечего. Тем не менее, он смотрел вокруг себя так, будто попал в какие-то бразильские трущобы — с экзотическим интересом и лёгкой брезгливостью.  
— У меня не хоромы — сказал я зачем-то.  
— Я вижу — ответил он.  
— Хочешь кофе?  
— Давай.  
Я пошел на кухню, сделал свой обычный кофе и притащил чашки в салон. Вытащил пирог, который купил в магазинчике под домом.  
Маджид отпил из своей чашки и поперхнулся. Отложил кофе на столик подальше от себя. Посмотрел на меня и вздохнул.  
— Сколько тебе лет?  
— Двадцать пять.  
— Ребенок…  
— А тебе? — спросил я, совершенно не обидевшись — я всегда очень спокойно воспринимал любую критику против себя.  
— Двадцать шесть.  
— Ты не ребенок — усмехнулся я.  
Он не ответил. С сомнением посмотрел на пирог, потом на меня.  
— Чем хочешь заняться? — спросил он меня.  
— Ты гость — тактично сказал я.  
Он огляделся вокруг себя, увидел на столике возле дивана альбом с фотографиями, который мне на днях занесла мать. Бездумно стал переворачивать страницы, пока не дошел до фотографии моего деда в молодости.  
— Это твой родственник? — спросил он.  
Я слегка напрягся.  
— Да.  
— Ты похож на него — заметил он — а твои братья не похожи.  
Я не ответил. Для меня это не было комплиментом.  
Он полистал альбом ещё.  
— Твоя семья религиозная?  
— Да, но только последние несколько лет.  
— А к тебе они как относятся?  
— Нормально, я жив, как видишь — ответил я.  
Он кивнул.  
— А твои? — рискнул спросить я.  
— А что они должны знать? — спросил он, прищурившись.  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Ты спал с парнями? — спросил он неожиданно.  
— Да — ответил я.  
— А я — нет. Ещё нет.  
Я сглотнул. Все становилось чересчур запутанным. Черт, а я всего лишь хотел приятно провести вечер.  
— Тогда зачем… — начал я.  
— Потому что хотел попробовать.  
— Со мной?  
— Да.  
— Ясно — ответил я и отпил кофе.  
Он встал с дивана, подошёл ко мне. Раздвинул коленом мои ноги, и наклонился надо мной.  
Я смотрел на него молча, ожидая, что он захочет делать дальше.  
Он запустил свои длинные аристократичные пальцы мне в волосы и слегка потянул назад, так, что мне пришлось откинуть голову.  
Он тем временем склонился ещё ниже, и я чувствовал его чистое дыхание на своей щеке.  
Я не шевелился. Сердце мое заходилось от возбуждения, но я буквально примерз к своему креслу.  
Наконец, он решился. Его губы раздвинули мои, язык проник в мой рот. Он заставил меня подняться с места, толкнул в сторону спальни.

Я с трудом оторвался от него.  
Что-то подсказывало мне, что он вряд ли даст навязать себе пассивную роль, а я тоже на это был не готов.  
— С-стой — сказал я, переводя дыхание. Посмотрел на него — его щеки горели, он схватил меня за плечи и опять привлек к себе.  
— Да постой же — начал я опять, но он не дал мне возможности говорить.  
Каким-то образом мы оказались на моей свежезастеленной постели, все ещё полностью одетые. Он зарылся лицом мне в шею, вылизывая и выцеловывая чувствительную кожу, но не пытался раздеть меня. Я тоже не торопил события, хотя и чувствовал, что от сильнейшей эрекции начинают болеть яйца.  
Его рука пробралась вниз и наткнулась на мой стояк.  
— Помощь нужна? — спросил он шепотом.  
— А тебе? — спросил я в ответ.  
Он взял мою руку и прижал к себе. Он был возбужден не меньше моего.  
Я слегка напрягся и сделал попытку перевернуть его на спину, чтобы перехватить инициативу. С тем же успехом я мог бы перевернуть слона.  
Он почувствовал мое движение.  
— Что ты там трепыхаешься? — спросил с лёгкой насмешкой.  
— Не люблю, когда на мне лежат — ответил я, пытаясь высвободиться.  
— И я не люблю — ответил он, и вжал меня в кровать яростным поцелуем.  
«Черт, нарвался» — подумал я в панике.  
Он оторвался от меня и посмотрел мне в лицо, улыбаясь.  
— Я так понял, что мы оба не особо хотим быть снизу? — спросил он.  
— Точно — я выдохнул с облегчением, когда он отодвинулся, давая мне сесть.  
— Не повезло нам — сказал он. Судя по всему, вся эта ситуация его забавляла.  
— Ты заговорил со мной в кампусе потому, что тебе показалось, что я охч? — спросил я с горечью.  
— Нет, я даже не знал, что ты в теме. — ответил он. — просто захотелось с тобой заговорить. Я часто общаюсь с людьми с других факультетов. И, кстати, ты не похож на охча.  
— Тогда зачем тебе это нужно? — спросил я, обводя рукой свою спальню.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты был моим — сказал он со смешком.  
Я не нашелся, что сказать.  
— У тебя интересное лицо — сказал он. — как у твоего деда.  
— Лучше не надо — сказал я предупреждающим голосом.  
— Почему? У вас плохие отношения?  
— Нормальные. Не будем об этом, ладно?  
Он кивнул.  
— Что хочешь делать дальше? — спросил он.  
— Посмотрим фильм? — предложил я.  
Он расхохотался.  
— Давай!  
Мы включили какой-то фильм на компьютере, я открыл нам по пиву, и сел возле него.  
Через некоторое время я понял, что он смотрит не на экран.  
— Не хочешь смотреть? — спросил я, не поворачиваясь к нему.  
В ответ он прижал свои губы к моему виску. Обнял за шею, повернул к себе и поцеловал долгим и глубоким поцелуем.  
— Хочу тебя — прошептал он, делая ударение на последнем слове.  
У меня немного шумело в голове от его напора, и я позволил ему пробраться мне в джинсы. Его рука легла на меня так, словно он занимался этим всю жизнь. Не отрываясь от моего рта, он принялся ласкать меня, с удовольствием ловя мои приглушённые стоны.  
— Пошли в спальню — сказал он наконец, на миг оторвавшись от меня.  
— А… — я напрягся.  
— Не будем мы ничего делать такого. Просто хочу устроиться поудобнее.

В этот раз все пошло немного лучше. Мы разделись и теперь лежали лицом к лицу, целуясь и лаская друг друга.  
Иногда он замирал, словно прислушиваясь самому к себе.  
— Все в порядке? — спросил я.  
— Да. Только странно — он улыбнулся и его зубы блеснули в темноте.  
— Почему?  
— До прошлой недели я и не думал, что захочу заняться чем-то подобным. С парнем.  
— Это воздух Тель Авива так действует — тебе надо быть тут поосторожнее.  
— Думаешь? — он внезапно подмял меня под себя.  
— Эй, мы же договорились — запротестовал я.  
— Не бойся — прошептал он. Его рука стала смелее и наглее, он ласкал меня все быстрее и жёстче, и я, тоже добравшись до его твердого члена, отвечал ему тем же.  
Мы кончили почти одновременно, запачкав и себя, и постель.  
Он поцеловал меня ещё раз и откинулся на спину.  
Я лежал, приходя в себя. Мыслей в голове не было, только приятная усталость.  
— Я в душ — сказал он, садясь в кровати.  
— Угу — пробормотал я.  
Вернувшись, он оделся, и сразу стал самим собой — вальяжным хозяином жизни.  
Я усмехнулся и тоже пошел в ванную.  
Когда вернулся, он ждал меня у входной двери.  
— Мне пора идти — сказал он.  
— Давай, — ответил я.  
— Хочешь встретиться ещё?  
— Хочу — сказал я и удивился сам себе.  
Он улыбнулся, словно и не ожидал другого ответа, поцеловал меня и вышел.  
Я закрыл за ним дверь, и пошел спать. В голове моей был хаос, но в то же время — ощущение чего-то очень, очень хорошего.

Маджид позвонил через несколько дней, и после занятий заехал за мной в кампус.  
— Поехали куда-нибудь? — предложил он.  
— Куда?  
— В театр, например. Когда ты в последний раз там был?  
Я задумался.  
— В школе нас водили на «Ревизора» — вспомнил наконец.  
— Прекрасно. Хочешь пойти со мной? Немного окультуриться?  
— Пойдем окультуриваться — согласился я.

После спектакля мы вышли в осенний тель-авивский вечер.  
— Поужинаем? — предложил Маджид.  
— Ты не боишься, что тебя увидят со мной? — спросил я.  
— Не боюсь. А ты?  
— Я — не ты.  
— В каком смысле? — не понял он.  
— Я не преуспевающий адвокат, и репутации, которую нужно поддерживать, у меня нет.  
— А тебя могут застукать с парнем-арабом и донести твоим родителям — пожал он плечами.  
— Ничего страшного — ответил я — я им скажу, что ты адвокат, и они наоборот, обрадуются.  
Он покосился на меня, потом привлек к себе и поцеловал — прямо посреди бульвара Ротшильда. Впрочем, тут это никогда никого не волновало. Но все равно мне захватило дух от такой бесшабашности.

Мы доехали до моего дома, он втолкнул меня в спальню, попутно сдирая с меня и с себя одежду.  
— Миха — сказал он тихо, голос его был севшим от еле контролируемого желания — мне плевать, кто кого будет сегодня трахать. Если хочешь — будь сверху. Но ждать я больше не могу.  
Я прижал его к себе, чтобы немного успокоиться. Спокойнее мне от этого не стало — доказательство его возбуждения упиралось мне в бедро.  
— У меня где-то лежат презервативы и смазка — сказал я. Потянулся к тумбочке у кровати. Бинго! Все было здесь, ещё с прошлого года.  
Маджид закашлялся, и я понял, что он пытается скрыть смех.  
— Ты заранее запасся? — спросил он.  
— Нет, скорее наоборот — забыл выкинуть — хмыкнул я.  
— Все-таки ты хитрый — сказал он — вспомнил о них, только когда я признался, что согласен на все.  
Я попытался скрыться улыбку за поцелуем, а потом мне стало уже не до смеха.  
Понимание того, что я смогу быть внутри него, заставляло мое сердце биться как сумасшедшее.  
Я заставил взять себя в руки и вспомнить практику прошлого года. Подготовить, растянуть, и не жалеть смазки.  
Он молчал, вцепившись в подушку — судя по всему, ему это не особо нравилось, но он терпел.  
Наконец, я лег поверх него, поцеловал его плечо.  
— Я буду очень осторожно — говорю тихо, чтобы он не понял, что я еле ворочаю языком от возбуждения.  
Я был на самом деле очень осторожным. Никаких резких движений, все очень плавно. Он лежал почти без движения, и видно было, что ему происходящее не в кайф.  
Я остановился. Нащупал его член — разумеется, абсолютно не возбуждённый. Вышел из него и помог перевернуться на спину.  
Набрался духом и, не дав себе передумать, взял его в рот.  
Маджид ахнул, его рука метнулась к моей голове, словно чтобы остановить.  
Я мотнул головой, чтобы он не мне мешал, и продолжил. Его член встал почти сразу же, и я подумал, что все не так уж и страшно. Я до сих пор ни разу этого не делал, и кровь бросилась мне в голову от осознания, как эта сцена выглядит со стороны.  
— Постой — простонал он — я сейчас уже…  
Я перехватил его рукой, не давая отстраниться, и он кончил, содрогаясь подо мной.  
На вкус — ничего особенного. И почему из этого строят такие страшилки?  
Он подтянул меня к себе и поцеловал. Теперь он лежал расслабленный и спокойный.  
— Давай ещё раз? — пробормотал он.  
— Ещё один отсос? — деланно поразился я.  
Он тихо рассмеялся.  
— Ты знаешь, о чем я. Пока я не передумал.  
Я поцеловал его.  
Теперь на самом деле стало легче. Он не зажимался, и я вошёл в него. У меня проснулось второе дыхание — я никуда не спешил, и просто хотел, чтобы ему понравилось бы. Я понимал, что кровно в этом заинтересован. Если ему не понравится, в следующий раз свою задницу придется подставлять мне.

Так что я просто очень плавно скользил внутри него, наслаждаясь своими ощущениями. Поцеловал его, попутно отметив, что он снова начинает возбуждаться.  
Взял его в руку, и ввел нас обоих в ритм — не быстрый и не медленный.  
В какой-то момент я поменял угол, и все сразу же изменилось. Атмосфера расслабленной нежности накалилась до отказа, он вскрикивал, насаживаясь на меня, а я только сжимал зубы, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро.  
Наконец он издал стон, от которого мои мозги окончательно поплыли, и я кончил — совсем не так, как это было с теми парнями в прошлом году. В тот момент я понял, что хочу быть с ним — и плевать на то, что скажут другие.

Маджид тоже лежал подо мной без движения, только осторожно касался иногда моего виска губами.  
— Ну как? — спросил я хрипло.  
— Охренительно — ответил он.

Мы быстро сполоснулись и вернулись в постель.  
Вдруг телефон Маджида зазвонил. Он посмотрел на экран.  
— Это мой отец. Можно я отвечу? — спросил он.  
—Конечно — ответил я.  
Он ответил, и я впервые услышал, как он говорит на арабском. Это было… нет, не неожиданно — я знал, что это его родной язык. Скорее странно.  
Все наши стереотипы и предрассудки разбивались о факт, что я десять минут назад занимался с этим человеком любовью. Но и звучание непривычных слов на его языке делало его немного не тем, кем он был со мной. Немного чужим.  
Он закончил разговор и посмотрел на меня.  
— Миха? Ты чего? Все в порядке?  
— Да — пробормотал я.  
Он ухмыльнулся.  
— Осознал наконец, что трахаешься с арабом?  
Я улыбнулся.  
— Ты такой же фейковый араб, как… — и осекся.  
— Как кто? — спросил он интересом.  
Я не ответил. Черт, я получил разжижение мозгов! Ещё секунда — и выложил бы тут всю правду про деда.  
— Как и русский — закончил я неловко.  
Он понял, что это не то, что я хотел сказать на самом деле, но не настаивал.

Наши встречи становились все чаще, хотя мы оба были очень заняты. Он — у отца в конторе, я — в университете.  
В какой-то момент я понял, что люблю его. Таскал в себе это понимание, как тяжёлый бурдюк с драгоценным вином.  
Ему, видимо, таскать такую тайну не хотелось.

Как-то зимой мы возвращались из гостей — он позвал меня к своим родителям на правах своего университетского друга. Они жили в огромном трехэтажном особняке в Иерусалиме, и, хотя мои родители, благодаря деньгам деда, тоже были людьми далеко не бедными, я первый раз в жизни видел такой элитарный образ жизни.  
Вечер прошел прекрасно, хотя его сестра не спускала с меня глаз.  
— Она знает — шепнул он мне, и я чуть не подавился куском мяса.

Возвращались мы затемно. Шел дождь, и дворники машины работали на полную катушку.  
Маджид остановился на светофоре, ожидая, когда свет переключится на зелёный.  
Взял мою руку в свою, поднес к губам.  
— Люблю тебя — сказал он, глядя на дорогу.  
— Ты это говоришь айялонскому шоссе или мне? — спросил я, хотя мне в эту секунду перехватило глотку от его слов.  
— Дурень. — усмехнулся он.  
— И я тебя — выплеснул я то, что уже несколько недель плескалось у меня в сердце.  
Он пожал мне ладонь, и тронул машину.  
Через пару недель он переехал ко мне, и до самого лета мы не расставались.

========== Глава 4 ==========

Глава 4  
Что же было дальше?  
Дальше было самое счастливое и самое страшное лето в моей жизни.  
Счастливое — потому что весь июнь мы с Маджидом провели вместе.  
В мае поехали заграницу вдвоем на целых две недели, погуляли по Амстердаму, Берлину, Вене, Праге…  
По вечерам ходили в клубы, днём — в музеи, или просто шлялись по улицам. Маджид не любил треки на природе, кемпинг и прочий экстремальный отдых. Он был настоящее дитя города. А я был готов гулять где угодно — лишь бы с ним.

По ночам мы находили самые злачные места города и пробирались в бары и клубы, в которых не было ни одного туриста — только местные. Под утро добирались до отеля, и уже в лифте он забирался ладонями мне под рубашку, а в номере сдирал с меня одежду за считанные секунды, и прижимался ко мне всем телом, наслаждаясь долгожданной близостью.

Я не мог понять, что он во мне нашел — за исключением некоторых черт лица, доставшихся мне от деда, в моей внешности не было ничего примечательного. Да и те — никто давно уже не обмеривает носы и лбы линейкой.  
Потом я бросил об этом думать, и просто получал удовольствие от путешествия и прохладных майских дней, которых у нас в стране так мало.

Я идиот — мне надо было настаивать на поездке в июле. Может, так ничего бы не случилось.  
Но я даже не думал про такую возможность: в июле должны были начаться экзамены, и я планировал сидеть дома безвылазно и заниматься. Но человек предполагает, а армия располагает, и, приехав домой из аэропорта, я обнаружил в почтовом ящике вызов на месяц резервной службы. На весь июль.

Звонок связному офицеру не помог, как не помог и разговор с взводным командиром, Дори. Оставалось только одно — переставить все даты экзаменов на август, когда сдают хвосты двоечники и невезучие вроде меня, и готовиться к целому месяцу жары в тяжёлом обмундировании.  
Маджид спросил тогда невзначай, где я обычно нахожусь в резерве. Надо было мне промолчать.  
Если бы…  
Вот уже пять лет, как мои мысли идут по одному и тому же кругу.

Если бы я просто не явился бы на призыв… Ну и что случилось бы? Максимум, посадили бы меня на какой-то срок.  
Если бы он знал хоть немного, чем именно я занимаюсь во время службы — он думал, что меня призывают на обычную охрану поселений в Рамалле, а больше этого я ему сказать не мог.  
Если бы я не сказал ему, что отправляюсь в Рамаллу…  
Если бы у него не было там дальних родственников…  
Если бы я не был так откровенно удручен этим нежданным-негаданым вызовом, а он не решил бы, что идеальным способом меня подбодрить будет поехать в Рамаллу к этим самым родственникам и там сделать мне сюрприз…  
В наше оправдание могу сказать, что мы оба были влюблёнными идиотами. Другого объяснения нашим действиям я просто не нахожу.

Весь июнь прошел незаметно, как один день. Я дописывал последние дипломные работы, судорожно читал тонны литературы, решал задачи. Он пропадал целыми днями на работе, возвращаясь оттуда поздно вечером. Сбрасывал свои пиджачный костюм и галстук (невиданная редкость в наших широтах), купался, переодевался в домашние джинсы и майку, и становился похож на обычного студента.  
Своим родителям он сказал, что переезжает в Тель Авив к университетскому знакомому — да-да, тому самому, который тогда поперхнулся стейком. Многие студенты снимали квартиры на пару, иногда и по трое-четверо человек, так что ничего удивительного в этом не было.

Чета Альхади нас не навещала, только его сестра, Эмма, приехала пару раз на ночёвку, и мы втроём ходили по разным культурным мероприятиям: на концерты, в Камерный театр, на модные выставки.  
Тот факт, что вечером мы с ним удалялись в одну спальню, она не комментировала никак. Она вообще была очень сдержанной и тактичной девушкой.

Мои родители тоже не знали — по крайней мере, пока. Я собирался им рассказать про Маджида, приведя его на семейное празднование Нового года, в сентябре. Он, узнав о моих планах, только усмехался:  
— Думаешь, за праздничным столом они нас обоих не убьют? Оторвут нам головы и поставят на стол вместо бараньих.  
Я отмалчивался, самому было страшно.

А в начале июля я собрал свой огромный армейский рюкзак и переоделся в старую форму. Я был сонный и недовольный. А Маджид только загадочно улыбался мне за завтраком и говорил, что я не успею соскучиться.  
Надо было мне настоять и узнать, что он имел ввиду. Если бы я знал… Потащил бы к его отцу за шкирку и потребовал бы заковать сына в их дворце на весь июль, пока я не вернусь.  
Но я был занят своим рюкзаком, своими мыслями, своей тоской.  
Поцеловал его, и так мы попрощались.

Далее вспоминать о том, что произошло тем июлем мне все тяжелее. Если мог бы — просто опустил бы эту часть.  
Но я расскажу.

Я поехал на призывную базу, а оттуда — в пункт назначения возле Рамаллы.  
Первые несколько дней были обычными: тренировки, стрельбище, радость от встречи с друзьями, посиделки в палатках с вечными байками про работу, учебу, женщин.  
Я наконец-то увидел своего лучшего друга ещё со времён срочной службы. Томер служил со мной все три года, но жили мы далеко друг от друга, и в основном перезванивались, но бывало, что ездили друг другу в гости. Он рассказал, что собирается жениться, я его поздравил, конечно.

Маджид звонил мне по вечерам, мы общались; я, к сожалению, мало что мог ему рассказать, а он и не расспрашивал. Болтали разные глупости, которые говорят друг другу любовники по телефону. Ждали встречи.

На четвертый день началась операция, ради которой нас призвали.  
Поздним вечером мы вошли в деревню, где, по данным разведки, находились командиры их группировок.  
Нам указали на три дома.  
Я, Томер, Дори и ещё несколько наших прошли к самому большому дому в деревне. Трехэтажный особняк, такой же, как и у Маджида.  
В ту секунду моя интуиция пыталась мне что-то подсказать. Но тогда я не понял, что именно. А потом было уже поздно.  
Мы вошли в дом. Снаружи было темно, но внутри на первом этаже горела лампа, и я видел ступени, ведущие наверх. Дори указал нам с Томером на незаметную дверь во дворике — она почти не была видна — скорее всего, ее специально обозначили на карте операции, и мы пошли в ту сторону. Другие пошли в обход дома, или стали бесшумно подниматься по лестнице наверх.

В ту же секунду случилось сразу несколько событий.  
Слева раздалась короткая очередь из автомата, и мы инстинктивно пригнулись, хотя стреляли не в нашу сторону.  
Внутри дома послышались крики на арабском, и мы развернулись с автоматами туда.  
И ещё — я повернул голову к Томеру, чтобы сказать ему что-то, и, как в замедленной съёмке увидел, как из окна третьего этажа на него падает тяжелый бетонный блок.  
Я не успел даже открыть рот. Блок упал ему прямо на голову, и никакой шлем не мог его спасти. Он упал, обливаясь кровью.  
Я поднял голову к тому окну и увидел на фоне освещённого окна человека в черной майке, который наблюдал за нами. Увидев меня, он нырнул вглубь дома.  
А я… Ярость, скорбь, злоба — я почувствовал, как жажда мести, как какой-то дикий огонь, пожирает меня изнутри. Побежал в дом, держа автомат наготове.  
Прицелился на лестницу, готовый в любую секунду пустить очередь.  
Краем глаза заметил, что ко мне бежит Дори.  
Заметил фигуру в черном на самом верху лестницы.  
Вскинул автомат и пустил очередь.

Почему я не подождал ещё хотя бы секунду?  
Потому что если бы я не выстрелил, то увидел бы, что за тем типом, который бросил на Томера блок, идёт тот, кого здесь никак не должно было быть.  
Маджид.  
Я не сразу понял, что это он. Просто увидел, как два тела скатываются по ступеням вниз. На секунду почувствовал мрачное удовлетворение, узнав в первом человека в черной майке. А потом…  
Потом я увидел лицо второго.  
Я кинулся к нему, забыв обо всем.  
— Мадж!  
Он не отвечал. Он был уже мертв. Кровь насквозь пропитала его белоснежную рубашку, прошитую в груди и в животе пулями от М-16. Моего М-16.

Все, что было потом, смешалось у меня в какую-то безумную кашу в голове. Дори схватил меня за руку и потащил к выходу.  
Я не хотел уходить — или хотел хотя бы взять с собой Маджида. Я дотащил бы его до больницы и может быть, спас бы — по крайней мере, так мне казалось в тот момент.

Дори вцепился в меня как клещ, и потащил буквально за шкирку наружу. Я отбивался, но он даже не замечал этого.  
Мы выбрались из дома и тут я понял, почему он меня тащил.  
Наши все уже были снаружи, с вместе с ещё четырьмя задержанными, лежащими на земле, как кули.  
Тут же я увидел тело Томера. Он лежал, прикрытый тканью, и там, где была его голова, было почти черно от крови.  
Дори встряхнул меня, и прошипел:  
— Куда ты прешь, Розенберг? Жить надоело? А если там ещё кто-то остался?  
— Там мой друг — ответил я, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не скатиться в истерику. Я говорил через силу, еле осознавая, что произношу.  
— Какой ещё друг? Друзей там нет.  
— Маджид Альхади. Он не из их людей. Я его знаю.  
Дори смотрел на меня пару секунд своими пронзительными синими глазами.  
— Все, кто там сейчас внутри, мертвый или живой — враг. Потом будем разбираться.  
— Нет. Сейчас. — я чувствовал, будто нахожусь в какой-то жуткой параллельной реальности, и все ещё не верил, что все происходит на самом деле. Может, мне показалось? И там не Маджид? Кто-то, похожий на него. Родственник. Он же говорил, что у него здесь есть родственники. Что ему самому-то тут делать?

Отчаянное понимание внезапно пронзило меня.  
Он приехал к родственникам. Решил сделать мне сюрприз, последовав за мной, как жена декабриста (его мать делала по ним докторскую и любила про них рассказывать) — и попал в самый центр операции, которую наш штаб готовил уже несколько месяцев. Он не мог знать, конечно. И я не мог бы ему сказать, при всем своем желании.  
Я почувствовал, как по щекам у меня текут слезы.  
Томер. Маджид. Я потерял сразу двоих — и своего друга, и свою любовь — за каких-то пятнадцать минут.  
Я сам, своими руками, убил человека, которого любил больше всего на свете.  
Осознание этого буквально раздавило меня.  
Дальше я уже мало что помнил.  
Помнил, что мы как-то вернулись на базу. Дори что-то втолковывал мне — судя по всему, он понял, что в здании был посторонний, и теперь пытался что-то с этим делать, как-то вытащить меня сухим из воды.

Я не знаю, на какие жертвы он пошел, что именно наврал всем, включая своих собственных командиров, всему штабу, родителям Маджида — словом, всем, кто был замешан в этом грязном деле.  
Я сам был маловменяемым, и ни на что не реагировал. Меня под шумок быстро отослали домой, и постарались сделать все, чтобы имя мое не оказалось ни в одном из рапортов об операции — спасибо тому же Дори.

Экзамены я отменил, взял академический отпуск на год. Хотел просто бросить все, но родители смогли достучаться до меня и убедить сделать перерыв.

Самым тяжёлым были похороны. Я пошел и к Томеру, и к Маджиду. Не знаю, как я вытерпел этот ад. Кроме его сестры, о нас никто не знал, поэтому я был просто одним из толпы, на меня никто не смотрел. Но рыдания его матери и сестры раздирали меня на мелкие клочки. Я съежился в каком-то углу, чтобы не видеть, не слышать, не осознавать, что убийца, которого они тут проклинают раз за разом — это я. Я каждую секунду жалел, что пришел — но не придти не мог.

Похороны Томера были не менее трагичными. Не хочу вспоминать. И никакая свершившаяся месть не сделала скорбь по нему легче.

После похорон я поехал домой и заснул. Спал, просыпался, и засыпал снова. На звонки не отвечал.  
Вещи Маджида забрала Эмма, а мне протянула ключи от его машины.  
— Бери, он хотел бы, чтобы она была твоей. Документы сам переведи на себя.  
Я не хотел брать, но она просто кинула ключи на стол и ушла.  
Сначала хотел продать машину, потом, когда сел в нее и разрыдался от запаха его духов — оставил. Пару месяцев она просто стояла у меня под окнами, потом я начал ее водить. Сначала украдкой, как вор. Потом привык.

К сентябрю мои родители поняли, что со мной неладно. Они думали, что на меня так подействовала смерть друга, валили все на посттравматический синдром после военной операции. Никто не знал, что там случилось на самом деле. Даже Дори не знал всей правды.

После того, как все средства были испробованы, ко мне заявился дед. С тех пор, как мои родители перебрались в Бней Брак, он жил отдельно, но услышав от них о том, что я совсем отбился от рук, просто собрал свои вещи и переехал ко мне.

Только ему я смог рассказать все, что произошло. Мне казалось, что мы поймём друг друга — два преступника, скрывшихся от справедливого наказания.  
Я был и прав и не прав.  
Он понял и принял все, не обвиняя меня, и сохранил мою тайну так же, как я хранил его.  
Но он также считал, что мне нужно взять себя в руки и двигаться дальше. И чем больше времени проходило с того лета, тем сильнее я чувствовал его разочарование во мне.

Так прошло почти пять лет.

========== Глава 5 ==========

Глава 5

За пять лет боль улеглась. Я смог закончить учебу, заодно выучился и на переводчика. Я заново научился общаться с людьми, улыбаться, разговаривать по телефону с родителями — изредка.  
Научился не плакать каждый день. Научился жить с фактом, что я — убийца.  
Мне помог в этом дед.

Он терпеливо выслушивал мой спутанный поток мыслей вслух, все мои «если бы в тот день», все «я виноват, что» и так далее.  
Иногда говорил что-то вроде:  
«Он сам должен был иметь голову на плечах и не лезть туда» или «А если бы тот тип тебя прикончил бы?» Или: «Ты же не знал».  
Это мало помогало.

Однажды он сказал:  
— Да, Миха, ты убийца. Хочешь себя наказать? Вижу, что хочешь. Тогда живи с этим всю жизнь. Делай все, что от тебя требуется, и даже больше. Я так живу, как видишь. А больше ты ничего сделать не можешь.

Это было правдой, и это помогло.

От резервной службы меня освободили подчистую — тут тоже постарался Дори. Я позвонил ему после этого, чтобы поблагодарить. Он сказал:  
— Не вздумай кому-то пикнуть о том что там было, Миха. Мы все за это дорого заплатим. Понял меня? Забудь. Живи.  
— Я понял — отозвался я. Даже если у меня были мысли пойти с повинной к родителям Маджида, к армейским командирам или ещё куда-нибудь, после этого разговора я понял, что потяну за собой слишком много людей.

Моя жизнь, конечно, не стала прежней: я оставил мысли о работе в компании — почти пять лет у меня не возникало никакого желания работать с другими людьми. Эти пять лет я тщательно избегал отношений, длящихся дольше, чем пару встреч. С семьёй тоже старался не встречаться слишком часто — большинство их разговоров сводилось к теме обустраивания моей личной жизни, и к тому, что мне обязательно нужен хороший еврейский мальчик, или девочка — смотря, кто со мной об этом заговаривал.  
Такие разговоры были невыносимы — и на продолжительное время мои контакты с семьёй практически свелись к нулю.  
Дед мой тоже не жаждал с ними общаться. Так мы и жили вместе.

Хотя Яков не давил на меня, как мои родители, желая, чтобы я поскорее остепенился и нашел бы себе пару, его рефреном было: «хватит страдать».  
Он считал, что моя зацикленность на его прошлом, как и на моем преступлении, есть признак слабости моего характера.  
— На что я терпеть не могу эту Цилю — сказал он мне как-то раз — но эта женщина пережила потерю всей своей семьи, включая собственного годовалого ребенка. Родила ещё троих детей. А ты? Посмотри на себя, тряпка.  
— Она не убивала своих родных — возразил я — она просто была жертвой обстоятельств.  
— И в таком случае ей, конечно, было куда легче, чем тебе — саркастично ответил мне дед.  
Я заткнулся. Что я мог сказать, он был прав.  
Скорее всего, дедовские методы помогли — раны затянулись, нестерпимое чувство вины притупилось. Да и не может человек жить столько лет, думая только об одном и том же. Я и сам понимал, что готов отпустить прошлое.  
Во всяком случае, когда Гай позвонил мне вечером с известием, что я принят на работу, я принял его предложение, не раздумывая.

— Приходи завтра в девять утра — сказал он, поздравив меня — а сегодня отдохни, у тебя будет тяжёлый день.  
— Спасибо за совет, и за работу — отозвался я. Посмотрел на деда. Тот с интересом прислушивался к беседе.  
— Ты доволен? — спросил я его, закончив разговор.  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Ещё рано говорить. И, Миха.  
— Да?  
— Будь осторожен.  
Я не понял.  
— Не вывали на него всю ту историю.  
Я не поверил своим ушам.  
— Ты серьезно думаешь, что я могу такое сделать?  
— Не думаю. Но предупредить обязан.  
— Я не проговорюсь — ответил я.

На следующее утро я проснулся за час до будильника. Не мог заснуть, представлял себе свой первый день на работе. Пытался предугадать различные ситуации, и как себя буду вести в том или ином случае.  
Потом понял, что занимаюсь полной ерундой, встал и пошел умываться.

Дед тоже уже был на ногах, и молча поставил передо мной кружку с кофе и тарелку с бутербродами.  
— Спасибо — сказал я.  
— Не дай никому сесть тебе на шею — напутствовал он меня.  
— Не дам — пробормотал я.

Вышел из дома раньше, чем планировал, и доехал довольно-таки быстро. Получалось, что я приехал за полчаса до назначенного времени.  
Включил радио, и сидел ещё минут двадцать, наблюдая за входом в здание, где находится офис компании.  
Наконец, увидел Гая, который подошёл к зданию со стороны стоянки. Он меня не заметил. Вместо того, чтобы сразу зайти вовнутрь, он вытащил пачку сигарет и закурил.  
Я посмотрел на часы. Мне пора было заходить — не хотелось опаздывать в первый же день.  
Я заглушил мотор и вышел из машины.  
Гай увидел меня, когда я подошёл уже к самым дверям здания.  
— А, Миха. Доброе утро. Добро пожаловать, и удачи. Иди наверх, я скоро приду и проведу тебе ориентацию первого дня. Познакомлю с нашими сотрудниками.  
— Спасибо.  
Я пожал ему руку и поднялся наверх.

В небольшой кухне я приготовил себе кофе, и, дождавшись Гая, прошел с ним в его кабинет.  
Первый день прошел в суете и бюрократических делах: чтение и подписание договора, знакомство с сотрудниками, обычные разговоры и расспросы.  
Наконец, около одиннадцати часов, я смог сесть за свой рабочий стол в небольшом кабинете, включить компьютер и начать работать.  
Работа была нетрудной, но всё-таки все было мне непривычно. Было странно сидеть тут, понимая, что невозможно пойти прогуляться в парке под домом, принять душ, прилечь минут на пять. За стеной раздавались звуки телефонных звонков и разговоров, смех, стук по клавиатуре. Звуки офиса.  
Я включил тихую музыку в наушниках, чтобы заглушить все лишние помехи, и углубился в работу с головой.

Вечером ко мне зашёл Гай.  
— Ну как тебе первый день на работе?  
Я посмотрел на часы. Было почти семь вечера.  
— Неплохо.  
— Ты не вышел пообедать днём? — спросил он.  
— Вышел, купил внизу сэндвич.  
— Я имею ввиду, с коллегами.  
— Это обязательно? — спросил я, стараясь, чтобы мой голос не звучал слишком жалобно.  
— Нет, конечно — рассмеялся он — просто подумал, что ты мог бы так быстрее со всеми познакомиться. Но как тебе удобнее. Я понимаю, что после долгих лет работы из дома трудно стать душой компании. Так что — не волнуйся. Делай все, как хочешь.  
Я облегчённо кивнул. Не то, чтобы я был против общества других людей. Наоборот, я согласился на эту работу, чтобы хоть с кем-то общаться, кроме своего деда. Но мне все же требовалось какое-то время.

Мы с Гаем тем временем вышли из офиса и пошли на стоянку, где стояли наши машины.  
— Подвезти тебя? — спросил он.  
— Я приехал на своей — отозвался я.  
— Если хочешь, я могу заезжать за тобой по утрам, подвозить до работы. Мне нетрудно — сказал он.  
Мне стало не по себе.  
Нет, я прекрасно понимал, что он показывает свое расположение. И что он явно был во мне заинтересован. Но я сам был к этому не готов. Абсолютно не готов. По крайней мере, пока.  
— Не стоит, я предпочитаю водить сам. Мне надо идти, увидимся завтра — сказал я, стараясь поставить точку на этом разговоре.  
Он задумчиво кивнул мне, и смотрел, как я иду к своей машине.

Дома меня ждали дед и горячий обед. После обеда я понял, что устал за этот день сильнее, чем ожидал. Лег спать пораньше, но на свою беду, проснулся посреди ночи.  
Пошел на кухню попить холодного сока.  
И услышал то, что не слышал уже много лет — голос деда, говорящего во сне.  
Стиснул зубы, мечтая заткнуть уши, как ребенок.

Из всей нашей семьи только я знал немецкий достаточно, чтобы понять, что говорит во сне мой дед.  
Моя бабушка, на свое счастье, всю свою жизнь спала по ночам как убитая.  
Отец и его сестры были очень сильно предубеждены против всего немецкого, и язык не учили из принципа, как и многие в их поколении. Их не особо интересовало то, что Яков Розенберг говорил во сне — что хорошего может сказать человек, выживший в концлагере?  
Мои братья вообще не особо дружили с иностранными языками.

Со мной дед смог утолить свою тоску по родному языку. Я схватывал языки легко, и быстро стал понимать все, что он говорил. В детстве я мог даже неплохо разговаривать на немецком, но позже много чего забыл из-за отсутствия практики, и теперь у меня оставался в основном пассивный запас.

Дед научил меня на свою беду — он не знал, что разговаривает по ночам.  
Мне хватило одной ночёвки у бабушки и дедушки в семнадцать лет (родители отослали нас троих к ним на ночь из-за грандиозного потопа, когда после зимнего ливня нам залило весь первый этаж), чтобы услышать то, он скрывал от всех уже полвека.  
Отрывки фраз, приказы, имена. Я не хотел слышать, но дом был старым, с плохой звукоизоляцией, а я не мог заснуть на новом месте, и слушал.  
В ту ночь я так и не смог заснуть.

Я не верил — не мог поверить, что такое возможно. Решил, что не так все понял.  
Набирался духу более месяца.  
И, в следующий раз приехав к ним, дождался, когда бабушка уйдет к соседке пить кофе, и подошёл к нему.  
Разговор я начал на немецком.  
— Я слышал тебя, когда ты говорил во сне.  
Он даже не вздрогнул.  
— В самом деле?  
— Кто такой Курт Нитшке?  
— Понятия не имею — ответил он.  
— Ты называл его имя.  
— Вот как — сказал он равнодушно. Его льдистые глаза смотрели на меня так, что мне стало очень страшно.  
Больше всего мне хотелось замять этот разговор, сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Скорее всего, я смог бы это сделать.  
Но мой рот словно сам произнес:  
— Ты сотрудничал с нацистами? Юденрат?  
Он посмотрел на меня пару секунд молча. Потом рассмеялся. Холодно и отрывисто.  
— Нет, Миха. И на твоем месте я бы закончил этот разговор прямо сейчас.  
— Нет — сказал я.  
— Что ты слышал? — спросил он жёстко.  
Я, как мог, вывалил на него все, что услышал. И пока говорил, практически уже понял все сам.  
— Бабушка знает? — спросил я шепотом, холодея от мысли, что моя любимая, добрая бабушка могла столько лет прятать опасного преступника.  
— Нет. И не узнает. Ты понял? — сказал он. В ту секунду он говорил именно так, как нацисты в фильмах. Отрывистый грозный лай.  
— Я понял — сказал я осипшим голосом.  
— Иди к себе в комнату — приказал он.  
Я повернулся и вышел из дома, даже не попрощавшись с бабушкой.  
После этого я год не был у них дома — до самой ее смерти.  
В школе у меня начались проблемы, и именно тогда туда вызвали мою мать.  
Тайна моего деда жгла меня, не давала мне спать, дышать, учиться.  
Я смотрел на своего отца и видел, как он похож на Якова. Смотрел на себя, и понимал, что и во мне его кровь обрела продолжение. Ненавидел себя за это. Моим братьям повезло больше — они пошли в мать — темноглазые, с характерным шнобелем.

К концу школы я смог взять себя в руки, и сдать все экзамены с отличием. Не оттого, что смирился с фактами, а потому, что понял, что ещё немного — и мне навяжут психолога. Почему-то я был уверен, что тот сразу же сможет выжать из меня всю правду про Якова. Сейчас я понимаю, что это было смешно — вряд ли школьный психолог стал бы копать так глубоко. Но тогда этот страх помог мне вытащить себя из того состояния, в котором я находился много месяцев.

После школы я пошел в армию — в боевые части, как и многие в нашем классе.  
На похороны бабушки приехал уже в форме.  
Помню, что зашёл в ее дом, и понял, что в последний раз, что видел ее, даже не попрощался с ней. Конечно, я говорил с ней после этого по телефону. Но тот последний раз…

Потом я увидел деда.  
Он сидел на старом низком диване, и выглядел постаревшим лет на десять.  
Я увидел одновременно и своего деда — Якова Розенберга, с которым мы были так дружны в моем детстве — ведь только я мог говорить с ним на немецком.  
И в то же время — жесткое лицо нацистского офицера. Тогда я ещё не знал, как было его настоящее имя.  
Он посмотрел на меня коротким взглядом, отвернулся.  
Я тоже не мог подойти к нему, чтобы выразить свои соболезнования.  
Так и не подошёл тогда.

Мы начали общаться только к концу моей службы в армии, когда мои родители начали все больше и больше придерживаться традиций, а потом переехали из Тель-Авива в Бней Брак.  
Я не собирался переезжать с ними, не собирался перестать есть чизбургеры, ходить по субботам в кино и гулять с девушками.  
Но кроме них, мне некуда было возвращаться на выходных. Вся семья моей матери уже давно была религиозной, а с сестрами отца я почти не общался. С девушкой своей я в то время уже расстался, и у меня оставался выбор — либо сидеть на базе безвылазно, а на праздники отправляться в гости к семьям, которые принимали таких же отщепенцев, как я, либо идти на поклон к деду.  
Я выбрал второе.

Когда он услышал мой голос по телефону, я был готов к тому, что он просто бросит трубку.  
Но он ответил.  
— Приезжай на выходные — сказал обычным своим сухим голосом.  
— Спасибо — прошептал я.  
Ехал к нему с тяжёлым сердцем. Хорош я был — воротил нос от него четыре года, а сейчас на брюхе приполз.  
Я ожидал злорадства или мести, но он просто накормил меня домашним обедом, велел мне кинуть все свое белье в стиральную машину, и показал комнату, которая отныне стала считаться моей.  
В тот раз мы почти не разговаривали, но я приезжал к нему каждые три недели, и продолжать молчать и дальше было невозможно. Постепенно мы стали общаться, хоть и не так, как в детстве.  
Однажды я набрался храбрости и спросил его:  
— Как было твое… настоящее имя?  
— Курт Нитшке — усмехнулся он.

Я очнулся от воспоминаний, запотевший стакан с соком холодил мне руку. Я выпил его залпом и, стараясь не прислушиваться, прошел к себе в комнату, надел наушники с музыкой и так и заснул до утра.

========== Глава 6 ==========

Глава 6

Следующие несколько недель прошли в адаптации к новому ритму жизни. Мне не надо было больше работать по ночам, но по выходным я все ещё брал заказы — это было неплохой прибавкой к моему теперешнему доходу, но в то же время не мешало основной моей работе.

Я начал общаться с несколькими людьми в офисе, но не мог сказать, что у меня появились друзья. Я не любил разговоры у кофемашины, не обедал со всеми, и не очень часто выходил из своего кабинета.

Пару раз за день ко мне обязательно заходил Гай, чтобы что-нибудь спросить или рассказать. Один час в день мне читали небольшой вводный курс по основам администрации и учили новым навыкам, чтобы я мог в свободное время заниматься и другими обязанностями. Пока что такого времени ещё не находилось, но я не особо протестовал.

Тот злобный шеф, которого я увидел на рабочем интервью, почти не появлялся. Как-то раз он вызвал меня и выместил на мне все свое плохое настроение. Не знаю, какой реакции он ожидал — может, моих слёз, но я просто дождался конца его отповеди, кивая в нужных местах.  
— Будьте осторожны, Розенберг, иначе мигом вылетите отсюда. Я бы на вашем месте очень сильно задумался над своим поведением и начал бы работать над собой, или же вас ожидают очень неприятные последствия.  
— Я понимаю. Спасибо, я учту — сказал я учтиво. Наверное, если бы я на самом деле дорожил этой работой, его слова ранили бы меня сильнее. Но я до сих пор относился к ней как чему-то временному, по принципу: легко пришло, легко ушло.

Кроме того, ещё кое-что не давало мне почувствовать себя комфортно: понимание, что Гай откровенно ухаживает за мной, как старомодно и смешно это бы ни звучало.

Он все-таки смог убедить меня, что нам обоим будет удобнее ездить на работу на одной машине и теперь мы поочередно подвозили друг друга туда и обратно.  
К его чести, могу сказать, что он был удобным попутчиком: не мучал меня светскими беседами по утрам или разговорами о работе по дороге домой.  
Порой мы не обменивались и парой слов за всю поездку, но мне это молчание было не в тягость. Иногда он что-нибудь рассказывал, но это тоже меня не напрягало: он знал, когда, как и о чем говорить.

Во время обеденного перерыва он иногда шел пообедать со мной, и я понимал, что другим это могло не понравиться — субординацию ещё никто не отменял. Поэтому старался под любым предлогом отнекаться от его компании. Он, казалось, даже не думал на это обижаться.

Лишь однажды он спросил меня, когда мы ехали вечером с работы:  
— У тебя кто-то есть?  
— Нет никого — покачал я головой.  
— Иначе я подумал бы, что ты давно и прочно женат — сказал он со смешком. — уж очень ревностно охраняешь свою личную жизнь.  
Я улыбнулся:  
— Не женат, и ты это знаешь — видел мой паспорт во время подписывания договора.  
— Ну, еще можно предложить наличие ревнивой девушки или парня — логично заметил он.  
— Я живу со своим родственником. Дедом — ответил я, помедлив.  
Он повернул ко мне голову.  
— Он не разрешает тебе приводить в гости друзей?  
Я помолчал, пытаясь вспомнить, когда в последний раз оперировал такими понятиями, как «друзья» и «пригласить в гости». Слишком давно.  
Гай неправильно понял мое колебание.  
— Если боишься своего деда, то можем пойти ко мне — предложил он.  
— Ты же говорил, что романы между сотрудниками невозможны — не удержался я, уже, впрочем, зная его ответ.  
— Я говорил о романе? — удивился он. — просто приглашаю тебя в гости, вот и все.  
Я задумался.  
Почему я так сопротивлялся его вниманию?  
Сам не знаю.  
Он был из тех, на кого заглядываются и женщины и мужчины. Высокий, харизматичный, прирожденный лидер.  
Я даже не думал сравнивать его с Маджидом — они были в абсолютно разных весовых категориях. Маджид был интеллектуалом с острым умом и языком. Гай — я пока еще не знал, в какую категорию его занести.  
Командир.  
Только вот все, что напоминало об армии, отдавалось во мне сейчас болью и стыдом.

Я понял, что мы давно уже подъехали к моему дому, а я сижу и пялюсь в ветровое стекло. Хорошо хоть, что не на водителя.  
Тот меня не торопил, ждал.  
— Пошли лучше посидим в баре — сказал я.  
— Уже прогресс — одобрительно сказал он, припарковывая машину.  
Я мысленно согласился с ним. Немыслимый прогресс.

Мы не спеша дошли до нашего обычного бара, уселись за барной стойкой, заказали по пиву.  
— Хотел тебе сказать, да все забывал: у меня ведь скоро день рождения — сообщил Гай, отсалютовав мне стаканом и отпил из него.  
— Поздравляю — ответил я, гадая, зачем он мне это сообщает.  
— Приглашаю всех друзей с работы и ещё будет пара моих родственников. Ты тоже приглашен, разумеется.  
— Я никогда не слышал, чтобы дни рождения совмещали с корпоративами — удивился я.  
— Обычно нет — согласился он — но у нас грядут большие перемены, твой «любимый» шеф уходит. Это хорошая новость, но я не знаю, как на нее отреагирует большинство сотрудников.  
— Поэтому решил всех отвлечь? — понимающе сказал я.  
— Да. И ещё — я займу его место.  
— О, мои поздравления — я был искренне рад за него. Такие, как он, всегда стремятся на самый верх.  
— Спасибо. И ещё, вишенка на торте: мое место займет мой брат.  
— Брат? В фирме допускают подобный непотизм? — я не поверил.  
— Компания создавалась как семейное дело. Сейчас в это трудно поверить, глядя на ее размеры, я знаю. Но пара лазеек осталась, так что…  
У него везде есть пара лазеек, подумал я. Не удивлюсь, если однажды мы увидим его в кресле премьер-министра.  
— Так что не строй никаких планов на четверг — заключил он. — будем праздновать в американском баре на набережной.  
— Спасибо за приглашение — ответил я и отпил от своего пива.  
Мы сидели недолго — завтра был рабочий день, так что засиживаться не хотелось.

Допив и расплатившись, мы вышли наружу и, разговаривая, дошли до моего подъезда — дом Гая был дальше вниз по улице. Он протянул мне руку, секунду держал мою ладонь в своей, а потом быстрым движением почти что дёрнул к себе. Я ожидал чего-то подобного, и его поцелуй не застал меня врасплох.  
Черт с ним, подумал я. Черт со мной, черт с дедом и с… Нет, не черт с Маджидом. Но я устал себя наказывать. Пусть будет поцелуй. А дальше — посмотрим по обстоятельствам.

Поцелуй был долгим, но потом он отстранился.  
— Продолжим в следующий раз? — спросил Гай негромко.  
Я откашлялся — иначе наверняка пискнул бы что-то совсем несолидным голосом.  
— Да. Увидимся завтра.  
— Спокойной ночи — на миг он задержал мою ладонь, потом отпустил.  
— Спокойной ночи — ответил я.

Дед сидел за столом и читал газету.  
— Как прошел вечер? — спросил он, не глядя на меня.  
— Как обычно — ответил я.  
— Ари звонил — сказал дед. Ари — это мой отец.  
— Что хотел в этот раз? — спросил я.  
— Спрашивал, не хочу ли я переселиться в дом престарелых.  
Я замер. Это что ещё за новости. Я никогда не думал, что отец начнет действовать столь радикально.  
— А ты… хочешь? — спросил я.  
— А ты? — спросил он в ответ.  
— Я — нет. Не могу понять, зачем это ему нужно.  
— Наверное, он думает, что как только я отсюда съеду, ты сразу приведешь сюда свою будущую жену — усмехнулся он.  
Я покачал головой.  
— Не уезжай, Яков.  
— Даже так? — он удивился. Я почти никогда его так не называл, но сейчас…  
— Я позвоню отцу — сказал я.  
— Не обращай на него внимания — ответил дед — я не собираюсь никуда переезжать. Ещё не хватало напороться там на кого-то знакомого. Или проболтаться во сне при соседях.  
Я представил себе эту возможность и вздрогнул. Нет, он будет жить здесь до самой своей смерти.  
Дед похлопал меня по плечу.  
— Не волнуйся за меня.  
Я кивнул. Вспомнил о приглашении Гая.  
— В четверг иду на корпоратив — сказал небрежно.  
— Рад слышать — отозвался он. Я подумал, что он уже давно не говорил мне своего любимого «хватит страдать». Может, я наконец начал оправдывать его ожидания.  
— Я постараюсь не задерживаться — начал я, но он меня прервал.  
— Лучше уж бы ты не пришел ночевать, Миха. Тебе не семнадцать, и у нас нет комендантского часа.  
— Хорошо, я постараюсь — сказал я, снимая майку, чтобы пойти купаться.  
— Будем надеяться. Ладно, я пошел спать. Спокойной ночи.  
— И тебе — я кинул одежду в корзину с для стирки и пошел в ванную. Мне ещё предстояло придумать, что подарить шефу.

****  
Вопрос с подарком решался просто — на работе все просто скинулись деньгами и секретарша купила что-то на свой вкус, я даже не вникал.

Неделя закончилась быстро. В семь часов вечера в четверг я выключил компьютер и вышел из своего кабинета.  
Гай помахал мне из дверей своего кабинета.  
— Иди сюда, мы поедем вместе.  
— А что насчёт шефа? — спросил я тихо, чтобы никто не услышал.  
— Он сообщит всем сам, сегодня. Это будет вторым тостом.  
— Он сам не рад этому?  
— С чего бы это? — удивился он — ещё как рад. Он переходит в другую компанию на более высокую должность.  
— Зелиг — раздался голос шефа позади, и Гай обернулся. Тот на самом деле выглядел оживлённее, чем обычно.  
— С днём рождения. Я буду недолго, полюбуюсь на твоего заместителя и на этом закончим — сообщил он.  
— Нет проблем, Ашер — улыбнулся Гай.  
Шеф (бывший, ура!) даже не взглянул на меня и унесся своей обычной рысью.  
Гай посмотрел на меня.  
— Убери эту довольную улыбку, а то мне неудобно перед боссом — усмехнулся он.  
Я поспешно сделал серьезное лицо.  
Он кивнул.  
— Другие рады не меньше твоего. Но все равно, будем сдержаннее.

Я бывал не раз в баре, где устраивалось мероприятие. Не могу сказать, что так уж любил это место. Но до него было легко добраться и выбор алкоголя там был больше, чем в других местах в городе.

Когда мы добрались до адреса, половина приглашенных уже была внутри, некоторые украдкой курили, хоть официально в барах курить было запрещено.  
К Гаю подбежала секретарша, которая явно питала к нему теплые чувства. Видно было, что она очень хочет его обнять, но сдерживается.  
— С днём рождения, Гайчук! — сказала она, сияя.  
— Спасибо, Нета — ответил он тепло.  
— Привет, Миха — сказала она мне.  
— Привет. Хорошо выглядишь — сказал я.  
— Спасибо — ей было приятно, но было бы приятнее, если бы это слова шли от Гая.  
Мы втроём зашли в зал, Гая шумно приветствовали. Он благодарил и улыбался своей фирменной улыбкой, которая мало кого оставляла равнодушным.

Наконец все расселись, были произнесены все необходимые слова и первый тост — за именинника.  
Я пил свой Мерфис, и гадал, как именно они переведут тему на уходящего шефа. Впрочем, я понял, что все уже и так знают.

Через какое-то время Гай поднялся.  
— Спасибо всем, кто пришел поздравить меня. Эти вечером мы отмечаем также не совсем радостное для нас событие — нас покидает наш дорогой и любимый всеми Ашер. Мы невыразимо рады за него, но будем искренне скучать по его…

Я перестал слушать — и так было понятно, что ни слова искренности в этом тосте не будет.  
Наблюдал за лицами людей: так и есть, большинство уже знает. Те, кто только сейчас услышал, не могли скрыть счастливых улыбок. Ашер, судя по всему, успел посидеть в печенках не только у меня. Там и тут слышались шепотки — обычное тихое злословие больших предприятий.

Потом слово взял уходящий шеф и сообщил, что не менее любимый всеми Гай Зелиг становится действующим главой компании.  
Это было воспринято со сдержанным одобрением.  
Я сидел поодаль от всех, жевал теплые эдамаме и ждал, когда наконец с официальной частью будет покончено и можно будет встать и размять ноги.

Минут через двадцать взаимные расшаркивания закончились, гости получили негласное «вольно!» и разбрелись по группкам — обсуждать пертурбации.  
— Миха — раздался сзади голос Гая — я хотел познакомить тебя со своим заместителем. Знакомься, мой брат…  
Я обернулся и встретился глазами с пронзительным синим взглядом своего бывшего командира, Дори Зелига.

-…Дори — завершил Гай. Потом присмотрелся к нам.  
— Вы знакомы?  
— Общались в армии по долгу службы — равнодушно сказал Дори. Он улыбнулся мне одними губами, глаза его смотрели неприязненно.  
Я стоял, как громом пораженный. Вот человек, которого я меньше всего хотел вновь видеть в этой жизни. Не потому, что у нас были плохие отношения — в конце концов, он буквально спас меня. Просто тайна, которая нас объединяла, в то же время делала нас обоих соучастниками преступления. Не самый лучший повод для дружбы.

— Правда? — Гай удивился. — вы служили вместе?  
— Давно ещё — отозвался Дори. — Привет, Розенберг. — потом обратился к брату — познакомишь меня с остальными?  
— Да, пойдем. — Гай задумчиво посмотрел на меня, немного извиняясь, пожал плечами.

Они отошли, а мне уже кусок не лез в горло. Из огня да в полымя. Ушел сволочной шеф — а пришел…  
Я серьёзно начал думать о том, чтобы уволиться. Возвращаться во фриланс мне не хотелось, но я мог начать искать другую работу.  
А если Гай начнет копать, чтобы узнать, почему я ушел? У таких делах он был очень настырным, я убедился, работая с ним, что пока он не находил всех корней и решений какой-либо проблемы, то не успокаивался.  
Я мог бы просто продолжать работать, как и раньше. С Дори мне пересекаться не придется — он будет сидеть в заместительском кабинете, а я в своей каморке переводчика, и нам нечего будет делить.  
Потом я вспомнил, что он также является родным братом Гая и мысленно застонал. Понравилось бы мне, если я бы знал, что мой брат заинтересован в человеке, чье преступление я скрыл много лет назад?  
Я не мог представить себе такой ситуации.  
Хотя — почему нет?  
Когда я узнал про деда, это наложило отпечаток на мои отношения со всей семьёй. Я не мог заставить себя встретиться с бабушкой, отношения с отцом тоже пошли на спад.

Если Дори узнает про интерес Гая… Я бы на его месте сделал все возможное, чтобы предмет интереса свалил бы с горизонта как можно быстрее и дальше.

Ко мне подошла Нета.  
— Скучаешь, Миха? — спросила она.  
— Нет, просто устал. Тяжёлая неделя — я выдавил улыбку.  
— Видел брата Гая? Где только таких выпускают? Вся семейка — красавчики — сказала она мечтательно.  
Я улыбнулся.  
— Ну так дерзай.  
Она вздохнула.  
— Гай любит другой типаж. Ты не видел его жену — бывшая модель, ноги от ушей. И все его девушки такие же.  
Я посмотрел на симпатичную, но далёкую от модельных форм Нету и мысленно посочувствовал.  
— А его брат? — я избегал называть имя Дори, сам не знал, почему. Хотя вру, прекрасно знал.  
— Пока что не пойму. Но судя по его внешности, ему тоже подавай королев красоты — грустно сказала секретарша.  
Я осторожно похлопал ее по руке.  
— Попробуй, чего там. А если честно, то у нас в офисе полно неженатых парней, которые по тебе вздыхают. Чего тебя тянет именно на этих?  
— Кто вздыхает? — с жадным интересом спросила Нета.  
— Например, Лави из отдела продаж. Или Ротем.  
— Правда? — она не поверила.  
— Со стороны виднее — я пожал плечами. — пойди к ним, увидишь сама. Вон, они сидят за тем столом.  
— А ты? — спросила Нета.  
— Что я? — ответил я, догадываясь, куда она клонит.  
— За чью команду играешь?  
Я хмыкнул.  
— А обязательно надо только за одну?  
— Я так и знала — сказала она победным голосом. На секунду стиснула меня в коротких объятиях и унеслась за стол, где сидели оба ее воздыхателя.

— Я вижу, ты времени даром не теряешь — раздался у меня за плечом голос Гая.  
Я обернулся.  
Не знаю почему, но теперь, зная что мое будущее в компании и дальнейшее общение с ним висят на волоске, я почувствовал горечь и обиду. Почему в тот момент, когда я наконец смог вытащить себя из пятилетнего болота самоедства, все начало шататься, как хрупкий карточный домик?  
Ещё в начале этой недели мне было плевать. Теперь — я готов был побороться за свое место.  
— Ты боишься, что я уведу у тебя твою секретаршу? — улыбнулся я.  
— Наоборот. Что она уведет тебя — серьезно ответил он.  
— Послушай — сказал я. — Давай уже положим карты на стол.  
— Давай — согласился он.  
Я поколебался.  
— Мне важна эта работа — наконец, сказал я — и не хочу ее потерять из-за нарушения правил компании. Тебе за это ничего может и не будет, а мне…  
— Каких именно правил? — уточнил он.  
— Отношения на рабочем месте — жёстко сказал я — и не надо строить удивлённых глаз. Если хочешь утолить свой интерес — я не против. Поехали после вечеринки к тебе, и закончим с этим.  
— Как же я могу отказаться, когда ты так романтично предлагаешь- ответил он саркастично.  
Я осекся. На самом деле, это звучало не слишком красиво. Но я чувствовал у себя на затылке обжигающий взгляд Дори.  
Если выбирать между работой или отношениями с Гаем — пока что я выбираю работу, подумал я. Я был не против быстрого единоразового секса, после которого Гай, утолив свой азарт, перевел бы все в деловую плоскость (я хорошо знал этот тип людей), а Дори, увидев бы это, перестал бы смотреть на меня, как на потенциального террориста. Я хотел Гая — тот делал для этого все, что возможно. Просто не в перспективе долгосрочных отношений. Пока.  
— Извини — сказал я — я не то хотел сказать.  
— А что же ты хотел сказать? — спросил он, забавляясь. Видно было, что наша беседа доставляет ему искреннее наслаждение.  
— Что не ищу ничего серьезного, но хочу тебя. — ответил я.  
— Приятные слова — хмыкнул он — главное, от всего сердца.  
Протянул мне рюмку с текилой, мы чокнулись и выпили.  
— Что же — сказал он — если это единственный способ затащить тебя в постель — пообещав, что это на один раз — то почему бы и нет?  
Мне его ход размышлений не понравился, и я открыл рот, чтобы запротестовать, но к нам подошёл Зелиг-младший.  
— О чем беседуете? — спросил он.  
— Миха работает Амуром — ответил ему Гай — пытается свести Нету с отделом продаж.  
Дори взял со стола третью рюмку с текилой, отсалютовал Гаю и выпил.  
— Я хотел бы поговорить с Михой на следующей неделе в своем офисе — сказал он Гаю, словно я не стоял прямо тут. — Это можно будет организовать?  
— Если он не против, то не вижу проблем — отозвался его брат. — ты не хочешь его сам спросить?  
Дори повернулся ко мне и меня буквально заморозило его взглядом.  
— В воскресенье у меня в девять утра, Розенберг.  
— Буду там — пробормотал я.  
— Что произошло в армии? — спросил Гай у нас обоих — я не дурак, вижу, что вы готовы поубивать друг друга.  
Дори молчал пару секунд. Судя по всему, придумывал легенду.  
— Он был у меня под командованием, один из худших моих солдат. Создавал проблемы на пустом месте. Надеюсь, что с тех пор что-то изменилось — процедил он.  
— У тебя под командованием в боевых частях? — уточнил Гай.  
— Да.  
— Какие именно проблемы? — Гай в своем репертуаре, подумал я. Дотошный и настырный.  
— Ленился, манкировал, трусил — перечислил Дори заведомую клевету. Ничего из этого я не делал. Но он не сказал правду — и то хлеб.  
Гай посмотрел на меня, и я понял, что слова брата понизили его мнение обо мне градусов на двадцать. Охрененно. Продолжай в том же духе, Дори.  
— Он говорит правду? — спросил меня Гай.  
Я прикинул, как лучше ответить.  
— Всякое бывало — сказал я уклончиво.  
— У тебя в резюме написано, что ты три года подряд был лучшим солдатом своего полка — сухо сказал Гай — так что кто-то из вас лжет.  
Я бросил быстрый взгляд на бывшего командира. Давай, соври еще что-нибудь.  
— Ты не знаешь, что на бумажке и в деле это две большие разницы? — не подвел меня тот — умел подлизаться в нужный момент. Хватит об этом, Гай. Поехали домой.  
— Поехали — сказал мой шеф. Он избегал смотреть на меня, и это вызывало во мне одновременно горечь и облегчение.  
Вечер тем временем закончился, и мы были одни из последних в баре.

Нета махнула мне, идя под руку Лави. Я мысленно пожелал ей удачи.  
Гай кивнул мне, и вместе с братом пошел на выход. Я дождался, пока они выйдут, потом тоже поднялся со своего места. Вести машину после пива с текилой было нельзя, и я заказал такси.

Дед только покачал головой, когда я зашёл в дом.  
— Что случилось?  
— Устал — коротко сказал я.  
— Судя по твоему лицу, весь последний день ты разгружал вагоны. Что-то произошло?  
Я потер лицо ладонями.  
— Может, я уйду оттуда? — сказал я.  
Дед открыл рот и разразился длинным и отборным немецким матом.  
— Его брат — тот командир, что был со мной тогда в Рамалле — сказал я, терпеливо выслушав все до конца.  
Наверное, впервые на моей памяти Яков не нашелся, что ответить.  
Я скинул с себя провонявшую сигаретным дымом одежду, искупался, и не сказав ни слова, пошел к себе в спальню. Говорить было не о чем.

На выходных я набрал побольше переводов и буквально утопил себя в работе. Выходил из своей комнаты только чтобы поесть или выпить чая, потом возвращался к компьютеру. Дед мне не мешал.  
Вечером в субботу мне позвонил Гай.  
Я ответил.  
— Привет — сказал он — не хочешь пойти посидеть в нашем баре?  
— Через час? — предложил я, никак не комментируя слово «нашем».  
— Прекрасно. Увидимся — он закончил разговор, не попрощавшись.  
Я принялся готовиться к выходу, стараясь не гадать, что меня ждёт в баре. За выходные Дори мог в глазах брата сделать из меня черта с рогами, и вполне возможно, что меня ожидало увольнение — такое же быстрое, как и прием на работу. Если Зелиг-младший потребует выбирать между собой и мной… То выбор будет однозначно не в мою пользу.

Придя в бар, я с облегчением вздохнул, не увидев там Дори. Гай помахал мне рукой, и я уселся возле него.  
Первая же фраза заставила меня пожалеть о том, что командира не было с нами.  
— Я поговорил с Дори и выслушал его сторону. Теперь я хочу выслушать твою. Нам предстоит работать вместе, и я хочу решить этот конфликт. Рассказывай  
— О чем рассказывать? — спросил я, холодея. Почему мне не пришло в голову позвонить Зелигу? Мы могли бы сверить наши версии. Я не знаю, что тот наболтал брату. Вот так и ловят шпионов и лжецов.  
— Про армию, про ваши с ним разногласия. Что случилось, от начала и до конца.  
— Это было почти десять лет назад, я уже мало что помню — начал я.  
— Он зато все прекрасно помнит. Я думаю, что ты тоже, хотя в общих чертах. Так что давай. Рассказывай.  
Я помолчал, пытаясь вспомнить, кем меня заклеймили вчера.  
Лжец, манкировщик, трус.  
— Нечего рассказывать — сказал я неохотно. — не хотел идти на охрану поселений, во время боевых операций предпочитал отсиживаться…  
— Нет — прервал меня Гай.  
— Что? — я был немного сбит с толку.  
— Расскажи о том разе, когда во время срочной службы вы должны были прикрывать разведчиков.  
Я растерялся. Что именно я мог рассказать? Такие операции проводились неоднократно, и я делал то, что должен был делать. Что именно Дори наболтал брату? Что я должен был рассказать?  
Мне очень захотелось уйти. Все становилось слишком сложным, а мою жизнь и так нельзя было назвать простой.  
— Гай — сказал я устало — я вкалывал всю субботу. Пришел сюда, чтобы посидеть с тобой и отдохнуть. Не разбираться в событиях десятилетней давности. Какая разница, что я делал в двадцать лет? Люди меняются.  
— Правда? А я придерживаюсь мнения, что люди никогда не меняются. Если ты был трусом в двадцать лет — что помешает тебе быть таковым и в тридцать?  
Я побарабанил пальцами по столешнице.  
— Давай поговорим об этом позже. Сейчас я просто хочу развеяться. У меня в голове одни финансовые отчеты, ни о чем другом думать не могу.  
К моему удивлению, Гай согласился. Это значило, что он пока не подозревал нас с братом в сговоре, а в самом деле пытался решить конфликт.

Мы поужинали и он проводил меня. Возле дома он колебался — видно было, что он хочет продолжить то, что мы тогда начали, но новая информация обо мне его отталкивала.  
Я не настаивал. Не хватало ещё запутать все ещё больше. Пожал ему руку и поднялся домой.

Дед принес мне стакан с чаем, я удивлённо посмотрел на него.  
— За что такое внимание?  
— Подумал, что немного поддержки не повредит — ответил он.  
Я поперхнулся. Он не предлагал мне чая даже когда я лежал часами в прострации после смерти Маджида.  
— Все так плохо? — спросил я.  
— Не выдумывай — ответил он — опять начал страдать?  
— Да нет — искренне ответил я — жаль будет потерять работу, пожалуй. Но и только.  
— А этого типа, который тебя провожает до дома?  
— Шпионишь? — догадался я.  
— Наблюдаю — ответил он лаконично.  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Если работу потеряю, то и с типом не о чем будет говорить.  
На том наш разговор был окончен.

На следующий день я пошел на работу. Гай не позвонил, так что я поехал один. Ещё один неприятный знак.  
Приехав, засел у себя и работал, пока ко мне не постучалась Нета.  
— Этот Дори хочет тебя видеть — сказала она. На лице ее было написано сочувствие. Черт, не хватало только огромного плаката с надписью: ты уволен.  
Я поднялся и пошел с ней к кабинету замдиректора компании.

Дори ждал меня за своим широким столом. Видно было, что он привычен и к таким кабинетам, и к своей новой должности. Он-то времени эти пять лет не терял, не то, что некоторые.  
— Садись, Розенберг — сказал он.  
Я сел напротив него.  
Некоторое время мы молчали.  
Потом он заговорил.  
— Проще всего для нас обоих было бы, если бы ты просто подал заявление на увольнение. Ты согласен это сделать?  
Я покачал головой.  
— Я так и думал — сказал он. — поэтому мы будем думать об оставшихся опциях. У тебя есть несколько путей: ты выполняешь все мои условия и продолжаешь здесь работать, или же не выполняешь, и я путем некоторых энергозатратных действий тебя отсюда выживаю.  
— Какие условия? — спросил я.  
— Никаких контактов вне работы с моим братом. Разговоры — только на рабочие темы.  
— Что еще? — спросил я.  
— Сидишь тише воды ниже травы, работаешь, ни о чем лишнем ни с кем не болтаешь.  
— А ты сам? — сказал я — в субботу Гай пытался узнать от меня о каком-то происшествии во время службы, о котором ты ему рассказал. Я даже не мог понять, что мне говорить. Что ты ему рассказал? Я не против того, что ты повесил на меня ярлык труса и идиота, но хотя бы не забывай сверять со мной версии.  
— Я не рассказывал ему ни о чем — сказал Дори. — мы вообще в субботу не общались. Плохо. Значит, он что-то всё-таки подозревает. Расскажи мне потом в подробностях, что он спрашивал. Что ты ему сказал?  
— Ничего, смог как-то спрыгнуть с крючка. В этот раз.  
Мы помолчали. Было ясно, что Гай будет продолжать, пока не докопаешься до правды.  
— Может, уволишься? — предложил мне Дори почти дружеским голосом.  
— По какой причине?  
— Взаимной неприязни с зам директора.  
— Ты уверен, что он тогда оставит меня в покое?  
Дори секунду прикидывал.  
— Наверное, уже нет — сказал он — я вижу, что он сильно запал. И своего брата знаю — пока не получит, чего хочет, вцепится, как бульдог и будет держать на измор.  
— Между прочим — сказал я с горечью — в баре я собирался раскрутить его на…  
— Не хочу знать — ответил он резко.  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Во всяком случае, тогда был шанс, что он потерял бы интерес.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты… — он скрипнул зубами.  
Да уж, подумал я. А кто хотел бы.  
— Иди работай — сказал он наконец. — если он продолжит расспросы, посылай мне смс-ку. Даже пустую.  
— Хорошо. — я поднялся. Потом подумал и сказал:  
— Если он всё-таки узнает. Что тогда?  
— Пощады нам не будет — невесело усмехнулся Зелиг.  
Я кивнул, почувствовав как побежали мурашки по коже.  
— Ты знаешь, где он служил в армии? — спросил Дори.  
— Нет.  
— В боевой разведке*. Так что будь осторожен.  
— И ты — хмуро сказал я.  
На этом наш военный совет был закончен, и я вернулся к себе. Больше до конца дня мне никто не мешал.

* Гай служил в мистаарвим (военные, работающие под прикрытием в арабских секторах).

========== Глава 7 ==========

Глава 7  
Через пару дней неприятная ситуация с Дори немного сгладилась, и мы продолжали работать, стараясь не попадаться друг другу на глаза.  
Гай, судя по всему, получил от брата взбучку — потому что пока оставил свои попытки лезть ко мне с вопросами. Но наши взаимные подвозки также прекратились, а я уже привык к его компании. Теперь же я практически не встречал его в течение всего дня.

На работе наметились некие изменения. Главе финансового сектора, Ниру, попались на глаза мои переводы и он заинтересовался. Я пришел к нему в кабинет, и после получасовой профессиональной беседы он спросил, почему человек с высшим образованием по экономике занимается в компании переводами и невнятной административной работой.  
Я ответил, что таково было мое совместное решение с Гаем. Нир рассеянно покрутил в руках карандаш, позвонил Гаю и попросил его зайти.

Через пару минут новоиспеченный директор явился, и финансист адресовал вопрос ему.  
Гай задумался.  
— Даже не знаю, что тебе сказать, дружище — сказал он. — У нас на тот момент не было вакансии в отделе финансов, а Миху я привел именно как переводчика. Ты хочешь забрать его к себе?  
— Если честно, то хотелось бы, хотя бы на испытательный срок — сказал тот.  
Гай повернулся ко мне.  
— Ты согласен?  
— Я не работал по специальности — честно сказал я — многое придется вспоминать с нуля.  
— Я готов рискнуть — вмешался Нир. — Решение за вами двумя.  
— Мы поговорим и решим — обещал ему Гай. — Миха, иди за мной.  
Мы прошли к нему в кабинет, Гай закрыл за мной дверь и сел за свой стол. Я сел на небольшой диванчик у стены.  
— Если перейдешь к нему, то времени на переводы у тебя уже не останется. В принципе, мы сможем продолжить отсылать их на аутсорсинг, как и раньше — задумчиво сказал шеф.  
— Я тоже хочу рискнуть, если ты не против — признался я.  
— Мне это без разницы — я не буду видеть тебя что так, что этак. Ты совсем перестал с людьми общаться, Миха. Уверен, что в их отделе тебе будет легче? Там нужно будет ходить на встречи, делать презентации. Я думал, что тебе проще будет сидеть одному в кабинете, без необходимости общаться с другими — думаешь, я не заметил, что у тебя социофобия? И как ты смог с такой проблемой служить у боевых войсках? Ясное дело, что Дори к тебе придирался.  
— Я проверю список должностных обязанностей с Ниром — сказал я быстро, стараясь съехать с опасной темы. Потом вспомнил, что любые свои действия мне следует согласовывать с Дори, я ведь обещал ему не высовываться — и с твоим замом.  
— А он-то тут причем? — спросил Гай, нахмурившись.  
Я чертыхнулся про себя. На самом деле, Дори не имел ко мне никакого отношения в делах работы. Я глупо подставился.  
Тут в дверь постучали, и вошёл — лёгок на помине — Зелиг-младший.  
— Я не мешаю?  
— Нет, заходи — пригласил его брат. — Миха думает переходить в другой отдел, и собирался спрашивать у тебя разрешения.  
— В какой отдел? — спросил Дори.  
— Финансовых операций.  
— Экономистом?  
— Да — ответил я.  
— Что же, пусть попробует — безразличным тоном сказал тот.  
— Пусть, но почему он собирался согласовать это с тобой? — спросил Гай. Взгляд, который он перевел с брата на меня, был внимателен и цепок.  
— Спроси у него — мне-то откуда знать — отозвался Дори, глядя в окно.  
— Миха? — обратился к мне начальник.  
— Когда ты был заместителем, я все согласовывал с тобой — нашелся я — поэтому предположил, что должен продолжать обговаривать такие вопросы с замом, а не с директором.  
Затаил дыхание. Прокатит ли?  
— Ясно — улыбнулся Гай. — ты прав, не все административные вопросы должны проходить через меня. Но если я уже в курсе дела — Дори не обязательно тоже этим заниматься. Если что, я сам ему сообщу.  
— Я понял, впредь не повторится — сказал я. Никогда не любил иерархию.  
— Дор, тебе нужно было о чем-то поговорить? — обратился шеф к брату.  
— Да, но это может подождать — ответил тот.  
— Мы уже закончили — не так ли, Миха? — Гай посмотрел на меня.  
— Да. Спасибо, что уделили мне внимание — я поднялся с дивана.  
Братья проводили меня взглядом, и я плотно закрыл за собой дверь.

Вечером мне позвонил Дори. Последний раз я говорил с ним по телефону пять лет назад, и его номер все ещё был записан у меня в аппарате.  
— Ты твердо решил переходить? — спросил он.  
— Да. Это тебе мешает? — сказал я.  
— Нет. Особой разницы нет — ты просто будешь сидеть в комнате на пару десятков метров дальше от Гая — так даже лучше. Я хотел другое сказать. Хорошо, что ты собирался согласовать это со мной. Плохо, что проболтался об этом Гаю. Он потом пытал меня, почему я продолжаю к тебе придираться после стольких лет окончания службы.  
— В самом деле, почему? — не удержался я.  
— Тебе перечислить все причины, Розенберг? Хочешь, я расскажу тебе, что именно я сделал тогда, чтобы спасти твою чёртову задницу от следствия и суда?  
— А зачем ты это сделал? — какой-то бес тянул меня за язык сегодня.  
— Затем, что ты был моим лучшим солдатом — рявкнул он. — затем, что я видел, как ты воспринял смерть этого бедняги. Затем, что когда осознал, кто он такой и из какой происходит семьи, понял, что если они найдут виновного, то тебе не жить. А так, по всем рапортам, он был убит шальной пулей от своих же. Если бы ты знал, чего мне это стоило…  
Я почувствовал, как у меня привычно сжимается горло. Впервые за пять лет я говорил об этом с кем-то, кроме деда.  
— Откуда ты его знал? — спросил вдруг Зелиг. — я всегда хотел спросить. Друг из университета?  
Я не ответил.  
— Ладно — вздохнул он — я, кажется, уже сам понял. Просто хочу тебе напомнить: держись подальше от Гая. Чем меньше ты ему будешь мозолить глаза, тем меньше вероятность, что он будет пытаться докопаться до правды.  
— Я понял — ответил я глухо. Желания продолжать разговор не было, и я повесил трубку.

Переход в финансовый отдел занял около двух недель. Дома я лихорадочно перечитывал материал и обновлял свои знания. Пять лет работы с переводами не дали мне забыть терминологию — но все равно было много того, что я не помнил. Хорошо, что знания в процессе повторения возвращались с лёгкостью. Теперь дело было за практикой.

Перейдя в финансовый отдел, мне стало одновременно и легче и труднее. Легче — потому что я наконец-то работал по своей специальности. Труднее — потому что с непривычки все занимало у меня куда больше времени, чем у других. Я сидел на работе до позднего вечера, домой приезжал, когда дед уже спал, и съедал ужин в одиночестве. Из хороших новостей было, что зарплата моя выросла раза в полтора, в соответствии с новой должностью. Так что нужда в работе на выходных отпала, и теперь по субботам я отсыпался и продолжал обновлять забытые знания.

Дед был доволен.  
— Лучше поздно, чем никогда — усмехался он, глядя на меня, обложенного справочниками и учебниками.

В одно пятничное утро к нам подъехал отец. Странно было видеть его на нашей улице, в черном пиджаке, высокой шляпе и белоснежной рубашке. Здесь таких, как он, почти не было.  
Я открыл ему дверь, предложил сесть. Угощать его было невозможно из-за соображений кашрута, и я просто протянул ему непочатую бутылку воды.  
Он сел, огляделся. Стыдиться мне было нечего — мы с дедом поддерживали дома истинно немецкий порядок, мебель была недорогой, но добротной.  
Дед вышел из своей комнаты и облокотился о кухонную дверь, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Как вы тут справляетесь? — спросил отец.  
— Как видишь, неплохо — ответил Яков.  
— Вижу. Орднунг мусс зайн, как и всегда — ответил отец язвительно.  
— Предпочитаешь, чтобы мы жили в свинарнике? — приподнял бровь дед.  
— Нет. Предпочитаю, чтобы уют он наводил с кем-то своего возраста, а не с тобой.  
— Он никуда отсюда не двинется — сказал я.  
— Я это понимаю, Миха — сказал отец устало — но зачем ты идёшь на такие жертвы? Неужели тебе не хочется наконец с кем-то остепениться? Я понимаю, что на мой путь ты не станешь. Но я, как и любой отец, беспокоюсь о тебе. Мать уже готова на любой твой выбор.  
— Это не жертва — сказал я. — то, что он живёт со мной — это его жертва, не моя.  
Отец оживился.  
— Тогда зачем ты вынуждаешь его жертвовать собой? На старости лет, неужели ему не полагается хоть пару лет прожить в спокойствии?  
— Ари, хватит болтать чушь. И тебя, внук, это тоже касается — дед повернул ко мне голову и я поежился от его взгляда: скорее всего, мне потом изрядно достанется за необдуманные слова — никто ничем не жертвует. Я не собираюсь переезжать в дом престарелых и ходить на мастер-классы по приготовлению яблочных пирогов, или чем они там занимаются. Миха волен жить со мной или без меня, волен приглашать сюда кого угодно, пусть хоть сразу пятерых приводит. В любую секунду он может собрать свои манатки и переехать отсюда, или же сказать мне выселяться, и я перееду обратно на свою квартиру, хоть и сдаю ее сейчас другим. Но не в дом престарелых.  
Отец помолчал, потом обратился ко мне.  
— Я слышал от матери, что ты работаешь теперь по специальности?  
— Да. — коротко сказал я.  
— Я рад — сказал он. — приезжай к нам, хорошо?  
— Я приеду — пообещал я почему-то. Черт, теперь на самом деле мне придется к ним ехать.  
Отец кивнул деду, обнял меня, и вышел. Я смотрел в окно, как он садится у свою машину и отъезжает.  
Дед тоже подошёл к окну.  
— Ты серьезно считаешь, что живя тут с тобой, я чем-то жертвую? — спросил он.  
— Не знаю — сказал я честно.  
— Тогда ты дурак — ответил он жёстко. — иногда я благословляю тот день, когда ты услышал меня, говорящим во сне. В этом мире должен быть хоть один человек, который будет знать, кто ты есть на самом деле, Миха. Понимаешь?  
Я кивнул, не глядя на него.  
Он помолчал, потом пошел к себе в комнату.

****  
Постепенно я вжился в новую рутину, и теперь мог работать в том же темпе, что и мои коллеги по отделу.  
Наступили осенние праздники. На новый год я поехал к родителям, впервые за много лет. Вся семья, кроме деда, была в сборе, и я провел время приятнее, чем ожидал.

На Судный день я собирался, как обычно, поехать на север и провести весь этот день в палатке, любуясь закатом на озере, попивая пиво и закусывая его шашлыком.  
Но вместо этого остался в городе — сам не зная, почему.

Вечером перед самым началом праздника мне пришло сообщение от Гая:  
«Ты в городе?»  
Я позвонил ему, решив, что так будет быстрее.  
— Я не хотел тебе звонить, вдруг ты соблюдаешь этот день — признался он.  
— Я ничего не соблюдаю — ответил я.  
— Хочешь прийти ко мне? Тут будут ещё несколько человек, мы поужинаем, посмотрим фильм и позже пойдем прогуляться до набережной.  
Я хотел было согласиться — но вспомнил свой уговор с Дори.  
— Извини, я не могу — сказал я.  
— Понимаю — ответил он. — хотя нет, если честно, я ничего не понимаю. Я что-то сделал? Почему ты меня избегаешь?  
— Ты мой начальник — сказал я то, что казалось максимально правдоподобной отговоркой — не хочу, чтобы считали, что я хожу у тебя в любимчиках.  
Он не ответил, и просто повесил трубку.  
Я пошел в гостиную, включил компьютер, и погрузился в какой-то фильм, который скачал заранее.  
Через час понял, что провести целые сутки в таком состоянии будет выше моих сил. Выключил фильм на полуслове, оделся.  
— Я пройдусь — сказал я деду.  
— Давай — ответил он, читая книгу.

Я вышел во влажный и жаркий тель-авивский вечер. Машины уже перестали ездить, и все улицы наполнились детьми, подростками и взрослыми на велосипедах и самокатах самых разных моделей и марок.  
То был единственный день в году, когда воздух очищался от выхлопных газов, когда по шоссе разъезжали не машины, а велосипеды, и когда многие шли в синагогу — отмолить грехи за весь год.  
Я был не среди их числа, поэтому просто шел по людным улицам куда глаза глядят, и думал о своем.

Наверное, я забыл перевести телефон на бесшумный режим — звук входящего звонка был очень уж громким.  
Я тихо отошёл в тень деревьев и посмотрел на экран.  
Опять Гай.  
— Что случилось? — спросил я.  
— Где ты? — спросил он.  
— Гуляю по округе.  
— Мои приятели решили отсидеться дома. Ты не против, если я составлю тебе компанию? Я не думаю, что получасовая прогулка по набережной сможет послужить предметом для пересудов, а торчать дома мне надоело.  
Я помолчал. Следуя правилам Дори, мне следовало отказаться наотрез. Но особая атмосфера этого дня, тоска и одиночество взяли верх над здравым смыслом.  
— Я подойду к твоему дому, спускайся — сдался я.  
— Хорошо — было слышно, что он улыбается. А мне вот было совсем не смешно.

Гай ждал меня под своим домом — новым пятиэтажным зданием, которые начали появляться тут и там несколько лет назад.  
— Хорошей записи — приветствовал он меня.  
— И тебе — ответил я.  
— Пошли к морю — сказал он.  
Мне было все равно, где гулять, и мы повернули в сторону набережной.

Какое-то время мы шли молча, потом незаметно разговорились.  
— Как тебе работается на новой должности? — спросил он.  
— Неплохо, спасибо, что дал мне возможность туда перейти.  
— Благодари Нира — ответил он — тебе не сложно? Я имею ввиду, общение с людьми.  
Я помолчал. Мы снова сворачивали к опасной теме. Признаться, что социофобия моя не врожденная? Тогда он начнет допытываться, что послужило ее причиной. Промолчать — и он будет и дальше считать меня этаким недоаутистом. Черт с ним, пусть считает.  
— Я работаю над этим — наконец, ответил я.  
— Ты молодец — искренне сказал он — Нир тобой доволен.  
Я улыбнулся. Приятно было слышать похвалу из его уст.

Тем временем мы дошли до пляжа и пошли вдоль берега моря.  
— Что будешь делать завтра? — спросил Гай.  
— Пока не знаю. Собирался устроить себе кемпинг, а теперь уже поздно.  
— Почему же? — возразил он — можно и завтра успеть, поедем на велосипедах куда-нибудь подальше от всех.  
Я напрягся. Предложение было заманчивым, но противоречило условию «никакого общения вне работы». В то же время, я понимал, что раз за разом отказывая Гаю, только распаляю его пыл — он-то прекрасно чувствовал, что я не против, и считал это своего рода предварительной игрой. Чертов Дори, он только все усложнил.

Я посмотрел в темные глаза Зелига-старшего и решился.  
— Если это останется между нами, то можно будет поехать куда-нибудь — наконец, сказал я.  
— Буду нем, как рыба. Вообще никому не говорить?  
— Да — мне очень хотелось добавить: «особенно брату», но я понимал, что это вызовет новую волну подозрений и расспросов.  
— Прекрасно — он подошёл вплотную, но не касался меня — я уже в предвкушении.  
Гай смотрел на меня, и я буквально видел, как бурлит его фантазия, рисуя в его воображении, как именно мы завтра будем развлекаться на природе. Жар в его глазах опалил меня, и я невольно отступил. Только не хватало, чтобы нас тут застукали.  
— Ты что? — мягко сказал он — я тебя напугал?  
Я закашлялся, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Судя по всему, он считал меня не только социофобом, но и девственником. Неужели я на самом деле производил такое впечатление?  
— Все в порядке — сказал я — пошли обратно?  
По пути назад Гай помалкивал, но молчание его было скорее признаком волнения, чем отчуждения. Перед домом он хотел меня поцеловать, но я покачал головой — вокруг было слишком много детворы и подростков.

На следующее утро Гай позвонил мне в шесть часов.  
— Ты готов? — его голос был бодр и полон нетерпения. Трах на природе — лучшая мотивация для ранней побудки.  
— Готов — сонно ответил я.  
— Тогда я подъеду к тебе через минут десять.  
— Эй — я спохватился — я только проснулся!  
— Сколько времени тебе нужно? — спросил он.  
— Полчаса — ответил я.  
— В половине седьмого буду у тебя.  
Я скатился с кровати, пошел умываться.  
На кухне меня перехватил дед.  
— Куда ты в такую рань? — осведомился он.  
— Прогулка на велосипедах — ответил я лаконично.  
— Приятно провести время — он зевнул и пошел спать дальше.  
Я наскоро перекусил и собрал в рюкзак еды, воды и огромную, три на три метра, циновку для пляжа. Велосипед я проверил и смазал ещё с вечера, так что к половине седьмого у меня все было готово.

Спустившись вниз, я увидел Гая в велосипедной майке и шортах, стоявшего возле великолепного карбонового велосипеда.  
— Поехали? — спросил он, улыбаясь во весь рот.  
— Поехали — ответил я.

Ехали мы часа три, по пути сделали небольшой перерыв. Навстречу нам то и дело попадались другие велосипедисты, а также амбулансы и полицейские машины, патрулировавшие дороги.  
Наконец, велосипедистов стало меньше, а ещё через несколько минут мы подъехали к небольшой чаще эвкалиптовых и хвойных деревьев.  
— Сделаем здесь привал? — предложил Гай.  
— Давай — я слез с велосипеда, вытащил циновку и расстелил её в тени прямо на ковре из листьев и хвойных игл. Вынул из рюкзака воду, бутерброды, пакеты с чипсами.  
Гай рассмеялся, вытянул из своей сумки бутылку красного вина и коробку с виноградом.  
— Только стаканы я не взял — сказал он.  
— Ничего, на природе можно пить и из горла — успокоил его я.  
Он открыл бутылку, поставил ее рядом с остальной снедью и лег на циновку.

Я лег поодаль, наслаждаясь отдыхом — ноги ныли с непривычки.  
— Передай виноград — сказал Гай, не открывая глаз.  
Я протянул ему коробку, но он взял ее и отложил в сторону. Осторожно взял меня за руку, притягивая к себе.  
— Я не мог заснуть всю ночь — пробормотал он — все думал, как это наконец случится.  
Я подумал, что продрых всю ночь как убитый, но не стал ему этого говорить. Кроме того, его возбуждение передалось и мне.

Он крепко обхватил меня за шею и поцеловал — жадно и жёстко, не снисходя до первых пробных поцелуев.  
Я отвечал ему тем же. Дёрнул его майку вверх, и он на секунду отстранился, позволяя мне раздеть его.

Без обычной верхней одежды наконец стало видно, что он был атлетом. Точнее, солдатом. Верно, он же, как и я и его брат, служил в боевых частях, вспомнилось мне.

Тем временем Гай нетерпеливо содрал с меня мою майку, и прижался ко мне всем телом, глухо застонав мне в шею.  
— Наконец-то — прошептал он.  
Его поцелуи стали ещё более жёсткими и глубокими, а руки блуждали по моей спине и животу. Разумеется, ему этого очень быстро стало недостаточно, и он разом сдернул с меня шорты с бельем, и сам разделся.

Я осознал, что мы сейчас находимся посреди леса вдвоем абсолютно обнаженными, и сглотнул — от возбуждения и совсем немного — от страха быть обнаруженными.

Его это, казалось, совсем не волновало. Он стоял на коленях передо мной, лежащим на спине, и поглаживал и себя и меня, глядя мне в глаза.  
Я застонал — у меня уже очень давно никого не было, и ощущения обострились до крайней степени.  
— Ты готов? — спросил он.  
Какое-то время я пытался понять, о чем он говорит. Потом понял.  
Черт, я совсем забыл!

Разумеется, он не собирался подставлять свою задницу. Но и я, избалованный Маджидом и несколькими случайными партнёрами, не хотел быть снизу. Маджид подшучивал надо мной, но никогда не настаивал, а в остальных случаях я всегда выбирал тех, кто предпочитал пассивную позицию.

Теперь же… Нашла коса на камень — вот как это будет выглядеть, если я скажу, что не готов и не буду готов.  
— А ты? — спросил я.  
Он улыбнулся.  
— Понятно все с тобой.  
— Что понятно? — спросил я.  
— Ты когда-нибудь был с мужчиной? — спросил он.  
— Да. А ты? — сказал я, испытывая сильнейшее дежавю.  
— Разумеется. И сейчас вижу, что ты не готов к продолжению.  
— Я готов — устало сказал я — просто не в той роли, в какой ты предпочел бы.  
Закрыл глаза, думая, что на том наш пикник и закончится. Зато можно надеяться, что и интерес Гая после этого быстро стухнет, и…

Я не успел додумать. Его губы накрыли мои.  
— И все? — спросил он, отстранившись — ну так я буду снизу, что ты так разволновался?  
Я открыл глаза и увидел его лицо. Он улыбался.  
Я привлек его за голову и поцеловал, другой рукой обхватил его напряжённый член, ощущая, как он отвечает мне тем же.

Потом мне стало этого слишком мало, и я спустился вниз, заменив свои пальцы ртом и языком.  
Он издал судорожный стон, широко раздвинув ноги, давая мне лечь поудобнее. Его кожа пахла солнцем и чистым потом, и я наслаждался полузабытыми ощущениями близости.

— Достань у меня в рюкзаке презервативы — сказал он сквозь зубы.  
Я потянулся к рюкзаку, вытащил пакет, в котором лежал тюбик с лубрикантом и коробка презервативов.

Я никуда не торопился — желание во мне горело ровным огнем, не лишая меня самоконтроля. Поэтому подготавливал его долго, стараясь, чтобы его возбуждение не спадало бы ни на секунду. Он метался подо мной, умоляя о продолжении, пока я наконец не сжалился над ним. Надел на себя презерватив и вошёл в него одним рывком. Он взвыл, выматерился и толкнулся мне навстречу.  
— Миха — прорычал он, приподняв голову и глядя на меня — если сейчас не оттрахаешь меня как следует, на работу завтра можешь не приходить.  
Я усмехнулся, поняв, что он хочет:  
жёсткий, быстрый, долгий и безжалостный секс.

Я прикусил губу, и, отстранившись, вновь вошёл в него со всего маху.  
С удовольствием выслушал новую порцию отборных ругательств, и уже не стеснялся, постаравшись дать ему то, что он так настоятельно требовал.

Он стонал не переставая, обхватив свой член поверх моих пальцев и задавая мне бешеный ритм.  
Я чувствовал, как пот льется у меня по вискам, капает Гаю на грудь, тоже всю в бисеринках пота, смотрел ему в глаза, мутные от страсти, целовал его губы, глаза, скулы, облизывал солёную от пота шею. Схватил его за загривок и впился в губы глубоким поцелуем, не отпуская, чувствуя, что он вот-вот кончит.  
Он отрывисто застонал мне в рот, содрогаясь и судорожно толкаясь мне в кулак, и замер, тяжело дыша, когда горячее семя выстрелило на мой живот.  
Я понял, что теперь моя очередь, и прибавил темп, больше не сдерживаясь, пока наконец и меня не накрыло жаром сладостного оргазма.

Мы лежали плечом к плечу, утренний ветерок холодил мою разгоряченную, ещё влажную от пота кожу. Я повернул голову, посмотрел на Гая.  
Он лежал с закрытыми глазами, но почувствовал мое движение, расслабленно поднял руку и уронил мне на грудь.  
— Иди сюда — сказал он сонно.  
— Ты что, спать собрался? — спросил я.  
— После такого траха и бессонной ночи — да! — выдохнул он.  
Я решил не мешать ему, закрыл глаза и как-то сам задремал.

Проснулись мы, когда солнце уже было совсем высоко и тень почти наполовину сползла с коврика.  
Мы перекусили, выпили воды и вина, и поднялись на ноги, чтобы продолжать поездку.  
Я с сочувствием посмотрел на Гая — каково ему сейчас будет садиться на велосипед?  
Он заметил мой взгляд, усмехнулся.  
— Все в порядке, жить можно.  
Я кивнул, хотел было сесть на свой велик, но он притянул меня к себе, и не спеша поцеловал.  
— Продолжим завтра? — сказал он.  
— После работы? — уточнил я.  
— Хочешь прямо на рабочем месте? — приподнял он бровь.  
Я рассмеялся.  
— Я ещё не настолько сроднился со своим рабочим местом.  
Он нехотя отпустил меня  
— Поехали домой. Жаль, что к тебе нельзя подняться. Я бы познакомился с твоим дедом. Кстати, почему ты с ним живёшь?  
— Он не хочет в дом престарелых, а одному в его возрасте жить небезопасно — ложь далась мне легко. Кроме того, это было всего лишь полуправдой.  
— Ясно. А твои родители?  
— Они ультраортодоксы, а он — атеист.  
Гай присвистнул.  
— Теперь понятно. Ладно, поехали, пока совсем жарко не стало.

Мы сели на велосипеды и двинулись в обратный путь.  
Ехали мы куда медленнее, чем утром — я видел, что Гаю всё-таки трудно приходится, и не гнал.

К его дому мы подъехали уже далеко после полудня.  
Он с видимым трудом слез с велосипеда, загнал его в небольшой чулан под домом, запер его на замок и обернулся ко мне.  
— Зайдешь?  
— У тебя кто-то есть сейчас? — спросил я.  
— Нет, конечно. Я живу один — ответил он.  
Я кивнул. Не хотелось бросать его одного, на случай, если требовалась помощь.

Мы зашли в просторную квартиру, построенную в стиле, который вошёл в моду в последние несколько лет.  
Огромная гостиная со светлой мебелью из натурального дерева, залитая солнцем. Раздвижная дверь вела на длинный открытый балкон. В глубине квартиры виднелись двери в ещё четыре или пять комнат.

Гай прошел в ванную, и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Я прислушивался, пытаясь понять, нужна ли моя помощь.  
За дверью было тихо, только слышался звук льющейся воды, и я начал нервничать.  
В ту секунду, когда я собрался зайти к нему, он наконец вышел, мокрый после душа.  
— Все нормально — улыбнулся мне, но вид его был очень уставшим.  
— Может ты приляжешь? — спросил я с беспокойством.  
— Пожалуй — согласился он — а ты иди умойся с дороги, полотенца и чистая одежда уже там.

Я быстро искупался и вышел посмотреть, как он устроился. В гостиной его не было, и пройдя в спальню, я увидел его в постели. Он так и не дождался меня — заснул.

Я не хотел задерживаться у него слишком долго, поэтому переоделся в свою пыльную и потную одежду и тихонько вышел из дома.

Дома дед сразу же увидел мои влажные после душа волосы.  
— Как прогулялся? — спросил он невозмутимо.  
— Нормально — ответил я, не зная, что ещё сказать. — С тобой хотят познакомиться.  
Он пожал плечами.  
— А ты?  
— Пока ещё рано — ответил я, помешкав секунду.  
— Что же, когда будешь готов, дай мне знать — усмехнулся он.  
Я подумал, что с недавних пор все наши разговоры ведутся на немецком. Ещё пять лет назад я напрочь отказывался отвечать ему на его языке, но в последнее время почти перестал воспринимать его как оберштурмфюрера Нитшке, и он снова стал для меня дедом Яковом, которого я знал с детства.

— Перестань витать в облаках — прокаркал дед — иди поешь, если только не решил сегодня морить себя голодом, как твой отец.  
— Иду — отозвался я.

Судный день закончился. Мы все всё ещё были живы — и мой дед-нацист, и я. Завтра начинался новый рабочий день.

========== Глава 8 ==========

Глава 8

На следующий день, придя на работу, я прошел сразу же в свой кабинет, который делил с ещё одной коллегой, Иланой. Мне не хотелось слушать обычные после Судного дня разговоры о том, как героически все присутствующие сносили лишения, на сутки отлученые от еды, воды и интернета.

Илана кивнула мне и вернулась к работе. Мне нравилось ее соседство — не напряжённое и достаточно тихое. С ней можно было за весь день не сказать и слова, и она не считала это чем-то зазорным. Прекрасная женщина.

К полудню я закончил работать над презентацией и вышел из кабинета, чтобы пойти купить себе что-нибудь на обед.  
Увидел Гая, выходящего из своей комнаты, он улыбнулся мне и кивнул. Я поздоровался в ответ, но не подошёл — мимо как раз прошел Дори, который очень внимательно посмотрел на нас обоих. Чертов Цербер. Иногда он напоминал мне дракона, охраняющего честь принцессы — точнее, своего брата.

Я вышел на улицу, купил свои обычные сэндвич с колой, поел и вернулся за компьютер, добивать проект.

К трем часам была назначена встреча, на которой должны были присутствовать почти все управляющие компанией, включая директоров и замдиректоров нашего и всех других филиалов. Презентация, над которой я работал уже почти три недели, шла третьим номером программы.

Перед самой встречей меня подловил Гай, и тихо прошептал:  
— Главное, не волнуйся. Все будет хорошо.  
Я недоуменно посмотрел на него, а потом вспомнил, что по его мнению, я страдал крайней степенью боязни публичных выступлений. Вот уж чего у меня никогда не было.  
— Все нормально — улыбнулся я — я постараюсь не нервничать.  
Он похлопал меня по спине, и я заслужил ещё один обжигающий взгляд от Дори, который как раз заходил в комнату заседаний.

Презентация прошла успешно, я рассказал все, что от меня ожидалось, ответил на все вопросы и уселся на свое место. Нир улыбнулся мне с другого конца стола — он был доволен своим протеже.

Когда все уже расходились, подошел Гай и не глядя на меня, сказал:  
— Зайди ко мне в кабинет после работы.  
— Хорошо — ответил я. Голос у него был абсолютно нейтральным, но это уже было нехорошим знаком: по идее, он должен был поздравить меня с удачным выступлением. Вместо этого меня, скорее всего, ждали новые вопросы и дознания. Я пожал плечами. Не мог же я, только чтобы отвести от себя подозрения, специально заикаться и нервничать.

В семь часов я постучался к нему в дверь, и, услышав: «Входите», зашёл.  
— А, Миха — сказал он — проходи, садись.  
Я сел напротив него.  
— Не хочешь мне ничего рассказать? — спросил он небрежно.  
— О чем именно? — спросил я.  
Он посмотрел на меня молча несколько секунд.  
— У тебя было прекрасное выступление. Ты, должно быть, хорошо к нему готовился?  
— Да — признался я.  
— Волновался? — спросил он. Голос его был очень спокойным.  
— Немного — ответил я осторожно.  
— У тебя есть или нету боязни публики? — спросил он напрямую.  
— Была, но сейчас мне уже лучше — сказал я почти что правду. Прозвучало, правда, немного глупо.  
— Интересно — сказал он — потому что по твоему выступлению я бы не сказал, что ты когда-либо этим страдал.  
— Значит, я хорошо подготовился — пожал я плечами.  
— Или врал мне все это время — ответил он.  
— Зачем мне врать о таком? — спросил я, решив держаться до последнего.  
— Не знаю. Может, ты сам мне это скажешь?  
Я покачал головой.  
— Я не люблю общество людей, но не боюсь выступать перед публикой. Вот и все.  
Он постукивал по столу пальцами, что-то обдумывая.  
— Каково тебе было в армии? Дори сильно тебя третировал?  
— Было терпимо — сказал я, мысленно закатив глаза. Мы вернулись к теме армии. Прелестно.  
— За что ты получал знаки отличия? Я видел у тебя в послужном списке в резюме даже медаль «за отвагу», такое не дают за красивые глаза.  
— За отвагу — процедил я сквозь зубы.  
— Значит, Дори лгал?  
Я не ответил.  
— В каких вы были отношениях в армии? — спросил Гай напряжённым голосом.  
— Зачем тебе это знать? — спросил я  
— Потому что если между вами что-то было, то я хочу это знать! — рявкнул он.  
Я буквально онемел.  
Так он думал, что мы с его братом были во время службы любовниками? А теперь, получается, тот держит на меня злобу и из ревности не даёт прохода на работе?  
Я сжал зубы, чтобы не рассмеяться.

Это было прекрасным решением.  
Пусть думает, что я все это время прикрывал Дори, чтобы скрыть роман, которого не было. Брр, меня чуть не передёрнуло даже от мысли о таком.  
— Давай не будем говорить про это — сказал я, старательно пряча глаза.  
— Почему же? — спросил он притихшим голосом.  
— Что было, то было. Как видишь, мы с ним не горим желанием общаться. Если тебе это мешает из-за того, что он твой брат, то я могу постараться поддерживать с ним более спокойные отношения.  
— Не надо — сказал он резко, а я подивился, как ревность может затмить глаза даже бывшему солдату разведвойск. Если бы не это, то он давно бы нас раскусил — в этом я был уверен. Хотя бы потому, что не вложил бы мне в руки такую удобную причину наших с Дори трений.  
— Как хочешь — ответил я.  
— Так что у тебя было с ним? — спросил он, и я понял, что рано расслабился. Надо было соврать что-то правдоподобное, но без лишних подробностей.  
— Было что-то… ну, ты понимаешь. Всего пару недель. Потом я понял, что ничего из этого не выйдет. Он мне этого не простил, как видишь — сказал я, молясь, чтобы Гай не позвал брата для того, чтобы немедленно сверить факты.  
— Ясно — сказал он. Голос его был невеселым — ну что же, хорошо, что я это узнал, хоть и с таким опозданием. Но я не понял ещё кое-чего: почему ты пять лет не работал по специальности? И если у тебя были проблемы… с общением, то от чего?  
Я сжал подлокотники кресла. Как же мне надоели эти допросы… Неужели Гай не понимал, что после такого у меня не оставалось никакого желания продолжить вечером то, что было вчера на пикнике?  
— Во время одной из операций у меня на глазах погиб соратник — наконец сказал я, мысленно извиняясь перед покойным Томером — я считал себя виновным в его смерти. Не успел его спасти. До сих пор так считаю, но сейчас всё уже не так остро, как тогда. Я не хотел после этого какое-то время выходить на люди, и работал из дома. Как видишь, сейчас все потихоньку налаживается.  
Я взглянул на него. Он был сейчас олицетворением вины и сожаления.  
— Мне очень жаль — сказал он — прости, что я на тебя так давил со всем этим. Почему ты мне не рассказал раньше?  
— Я вообще не хочу об этом разговаривать — ответил я резче, чем собирался. Мне на самом деле уже надоело то, чем мы здесь занимались.  
— Извини — сказал он.  
— Мне надо идти домой — сказал я — ты не против?  
— Да, конечно — ответил он, помедлив. Видно было, что мое желание идёт вразрез с его — он-то предполагал, что, прояснив недопонимания, мы продолжим вечер в более приятной обстановке. Но мне хотелось только одного — пойти домой и не видеть никого, кроме деда.  
— Спасибо, и увидимся завтра — сказал я уже помягче. Не хотелось перегибать палку.  
— Да. До завтра — он встал, чтобы проводить меня к двери, и, на секунду притянув к себе, коротко поцеловал в висок.  
Я не сопротивлялся, даже смог улыбнуться в ответ. Потом вышел и поспешно улизнул, пока он не передумал.

В машине я сразу же вытащил телефон и позвонил Дори. Он ответил после первого же гудка.  
— Что? — резко спросил он.  
— Можешь говорить?  
— Да. Говори.  
— Твой брат решил, что в армии у нас был трах — сказал я.  
Он секунду помолчал.  
— Удобно — наконец, сказал он. Я улыбнулся — значит, он тоже оценил все правильно.  
— Мы продержались пару недель, потом я тебя бросил. Теперь ты меня притесняешь из чувства мести — в двух словах обрисовал я нашу легенду.  
— Смотри, не проколись — усмехнулся он.  
— И ты — пожелал я ему.  
— Постараюсь. Кстати, поздравляю, ты отлично выступил.  
— Спасибо — пробормотал я. Было странно слышать от него похвалу. Командир Дори Зелиг славился своей скупостью на подобного рода вещи.

Распрощавшись с Дори, я поехал домой. После такого дня мне просто хотелось провести вечер в счастливом ничегонеделании, и я благополучно исполнил свое намерение.

****  
Пару дней я ещё злился на Гая, потом раздражение сошло на нет. Он, если подумать, тоже был в своем праве — никому не приятно осознавать, что твои брат и новоиспеченный любовник несколько месяцев подряд водили тебя за нос.

Он не пытался форсировать события, но, почувствовав, что я успокоился, написал мне сообщение, что хотел бы поужинать со мной после работы.  
Я не отказался, и дождавшись его вечером после работы на стоянке, сел к нему в машину.  
Мы поехали в какой-то пафосный шеф-ресторан, где он угостил меня ужином, который я сам никогда себе не позволил бы.

— Я на самом деле хотел бы перед тобой извиниться — сказал он после того, как нам принесли десерт — я прижал Дори к стенке после нашего разговора, он признался, что ты был одним из лучших его солдат.

Я не ответил. В свете событий пятилетней давности, мне было плевать на то, каким я считался солдатом. В конечном счёте, это не привело ни к чему хорошему.

Вдобавок, то, что Гай сразу после нашей беседы пошел к Дори, опять вывело меня из себя. Только мое хваленое терпение не дало мне высказать ему сейчас свое недовольство.

Я отодвинул в сторону тарелку с чизкейком. Не люблю десерты.  
— Послушай — сказал я, стараясь, чтобы мой голос звучал как можно спокойнее и обыденнее — я понимаю твое желание узнать обо мне побольше. Но не всем нравится, когда на них испытывают все средства военной разведки. У каждого из нас есть свое прошлое, и иногда кое-что мы хотели бы хранить при себе. Если ты хочешь, чтобы мы продолжали бы общаться…  
Я сделал паузу, не договаривая логичное «не лезь не в свое дело».

Хвала небесам, он понял это и без слов.  
— Я не буду — сказал он очень серьезно.  
Я улыбнулся и кивнул.  
— Что хочешь делать после ужина? — спросил он — поехали ко мне? Или прогуляемся немного?  
— Поехали к тебе — сказал я. Прогулка была рискованной тем, что он мог снова начать расспрашивать меня, без всякой задней мысли. И потом — я очень хотел его трахнуть, так, чтобы он забыл обо всем, кроме моего члена в его заднице.  
Видно, он почувствовал мое настроение, потому что тоже отодвинул свою тарелку, и махнул рукой, подзывая официанта со счетом.

Мы подъехали к его дому, и он уже не скрывал своего нетерпения — остановил машину в подземной стоянке и, пользуясь темнотой, буквально накинулся на меня. Его язык проник в мой рот, а рука накрыла ширинку моих джинсов, разоблачая сильнейший стояк.  
— Пошли наверх — сказал он осипшим голосом.

Дома я не дал ему прийти в себя — как только он закрыл за собой дверь, потянул сзади вверх его рубашку, обнажая его великолепное — без прикрас — тело, в меру поджарое, в меру мускулистое.

Он позволил мне раздеть себя полностью, и не сопротивлялся, когда я толкнул его на диван, повернув его спиной к себе, обцеловывая его шею, спину, и лаская его восставший член.  
— Где… — начал я, и он выдохнул —  
— В спальне.  
Я быстро сбегал туда, нашел коробку с кондомами и знакомый уже тюбик смазки, и вернулся обратно в гостиную.  
Полюбовался на него, полусидевшего на диване. Он лениво двигал рукой по своему члену, дожидаясь меня. Увидев меня, он усмехнулся.  
— Топ до мозга костей.  
— Это проблема? — спросил я, стаскивая с себя рубашку и джинсы.  
— Не особо — ответил он — главное — ты знаешь, что делаешь. Я просто пытаюсь понять, как не разглядел этого раньше.  
Я наклонился к нему, поцеловал и очень осторожно опрокинул на спину.  
Я никогда не считал себя топом или кем-то там ещё; если уж на то пошло — скорее, просто немного эгоистом, разбалованным своим мягкосердечным парнем. Но разубеждать Гая мне не хотелось. Пусть думает, как ему удобно.

Позже Гай пошел в душ, а я, дожидаясь своей очереди, уселся на диване и проверил почту на своем телефоне.  
Первым же сообщением было СМС от Дори:  
«Какого хрена ты спишь с моим братом?!»  
— Черт — прошептал я.  
Разумеется, он узнал. Или понял по нашему с Гаем поведению — наверняка динамика между нами изменилась — не могла не измениться, а он наблюдал очень внимательно — или же Гай попросту рассказал ему. Это было уже неважно.  
Важно было то, что я нарушил наше соглашение, и теперь мне следовало или уйти по собственной воле из компании, или готовиться к войне со своим бывшим командиром.

Я услышал, как Гай выключил воду в душе и поспешно отложил телефон.  
Он вышел, бедра его были обернуты белоснежным полотенцем, прямые и темные, как и у брата, волосы ещё влажные после купания.  
— Идёшь? — кивнул он в сторону ванной.  
— Да, но потом мне надо будет пойти домой — ответил я.  
— Нет проблем, хоть я и предвкушал утренний секс — усмехнулся он.  
— В следующий раз — я подошёл к нему, погладил по груди, с наслаждением почувствовав под пальцами его чистую прохладную кожу. Мне тоже хотелось остаться, но тогда я не смог бы позвонить Дори. Медлить я не хотел.

Я быстро искупался у Гая и пошел к себе. По дороге набрал номер Дори, но он не отвечал.

Пришел домой, сел за учебу — я все еще восполнял свои знания по специальности.

Дед постучал ко мне около одиннадцати часов.  
— К тебе пришли, Миха.  
Я оторвался от учебника и только тогда понял, что он мне сказал.  
Ко мне уже много лет никто не приходил в гости. Я никого не приглашал, а среди моего круга знакомых приходить без приглашения было дурным тоном.  
Неужели Гай? Если так, то он совсем перегнул палку.  
— Кто это? — спросил я.  
— Понятия не имею — ответил дед.  
Я машинально отметил, что сейчас мы говорили не на немецком. Хорошо, значит Яков достаточно бдителен.

Я вышел в гостиную, и встретился глазами с сидящим на диване Дори.  
Увидев меня, он поднялся.  
— Нам надо поговорить — сказал он.  
— Как ты узнал, где я живу? — спросил я.  
— Это единственное, что ты хочешь сейчас знать? — ответил он мне, голос его был сух и зол.  
Я покачал головой. Это был глупый вопрос — со своей должностью, он мог найти мой адрес во внутренней системе фирмы за пять минут.

Мы уселись на диван, дед пожелал мне спокойной ночи и ушел к себе в комнату, оставив нас двоих наедине.  
— Пришел требовать от меня уволиться? — с горечью спросил я.  
— Если ты так дорожишь своей работой, какого черта нарушаешь то единственное условие, что я тебе поставил? Я просил не общаться с моим братом, но я понимаю, что это невозможно — он вцепился в тебя, как клещ. Но хотя бы не спать с ним ты мог бы?!  
Я покосился на дверь в комнату деда.  
— Давай потише.  
Он сразу же понизил голос.  
— Я не хочу лезть в ваши личные отношения, но я знаю своего старшего брата. Если ты думаешь, что он остановится на том, что уже успел узнать, то ошибаешься.  
— Охрененно — пробормотал я.  
— Поэтому я не хотел, чтобы ты с ним вообще соприкасался. Он бывший разведчик — и это у него превратилось в профдеформацию. Теперь он начнет копать про Томера — он меня уже расспрашивал про обстоятельства его смерти. Понимаешь, по какой грани мы ходим, Розенберг? — последнюю фразу он почти прошипел.  
— В таком случае, твой брат — маньяк — в сердцах сказал я.  
— Жаль, что ты этого раньше не понял — сказал он с сожалением.  
— Если я уволюсь…  
— Уже поздно.  
Я откинулся на спинку дивана, посмотрел на него. Он тоже смотрел на меня, зло и устало.  
— Хорошо. Что делать будем? — спросил я.  
— Если он поднимет старые рапорты, то ничего там не найдет. Тебя не было в здании, понял? Стоял снаружи и ничего не видел.  
— Ясно.  
— Но он будет пытаться тебя расколоть, даже не зная, что именно ищет. Если у тебя есть ещё какие-то тайны, лучше держи их при себе как можно лучше. Иначе он и до них доберется.  
Я подумал о Якове и вздрогнул.  
Зелиг заметил это.  
— Что? — резко спросил он — ещё что-то?  
— Нет. Просто пытаюсь понять, в какое дерьмо я вляпался.  
— А я вляпался в твое чёртово дерьмо ещё пять лет назад — горько сказал Дори — надо было мне дать тебе освобождение от того призыва.  
— Заткнись — глухо посоветовал я ему. Слышать от него то, что я сам прокручивал в мозгу уже пять лет, было невыносимо.  
Он кивнул и замолк.

Какое-то время мы оба сидели в молчании.  
Потом Дори поднялся, взял свою сумку, кивнул на дверь Якова.  
— Не буду мешать, твой дед уже спит, наверное.  
— Ладно — сказал я.  
— Увидимся завтра на работе. Пока.  
Я проводил его, закрыл за ним дверь.  
Заниматься я больше не мог. В душе были раздрай и злость на себя и на Гая. Ещё мне было немного жаль Дори — он на самом деле вляпался в проблемы, которые изначально его никак не касались. Разбираться со всем этим следовало мне, не ему.

Решив, что ничего не смогу придумать на ночь глядя, я сделал то, что было разумнее всего — лег спать.

Следующие несколько недель прошли относительно тихо. Пару раз в неделю мы с Гаем встречались после работы и ехали к нему. Я выжидал удобного случая, чтобы свернуть отношения с ним на нет — ощущение было, что я живу на пороховой бочке.  
Особенно это чувствовалось, когда он задавал какой-то абсолютно невинный, но тем не менее, не менее опасный для меня вопрос.  
Например:  
— С кем у тебя были отношения в университете?  
— Ты когда-нибудь жил с кем-нибудь вместе?  
— Твой дед знает идиш?  
И прочие, от которых меня продирал мороз по коже.  
С Яковом я твердо решил его не знакомить — точнее, это решил сам дед, и я был целиком на его стороне.

Секс был на высоте — но даже это уже не перекрывало того, что я после вечера общения с ним возвращался домой, чувствуя себя шпионом, работающим под прикрытием, измотанным и взмокшим.

Если я надеялся, что он через некоторое время от потеряет ко мне интерес, то ошибался. Казалось, что его интерес наоборот, вырос ещё больше.

Однажды вечером я спросил его, чем я, в общем-то заурядный экономист, обязан такому вниманию с его стороны.  
Он задумчиво посмотрел на меня.  
— Если не считать, что с тобой у меня лучший секс за последние лет десять? Наверное то, что я никак не могу тебя раскусить. Кто ты?  
Я вздохнул. Опять двадцать пять.  
— Ты слишком высокого обо мне мнения.  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Может быть. Но другие на твоём месте уже давно рассказывали мне все, что я хотел услышать, и на этом все и заканчивалось.  
— Значит — подытожил я — твои отношения ты строишь по типу: выжать из человека всю его подноготную, и пойти дальше?  
Он промолчал.  
— Знаешь — сказал я — в самом начале я уже сказал тебе — у каждого есть какая-то часть, которую он предпочел бы оставить при себе. Кто-то грызет ногти, кто-то смотрит тупейшие реалити-шоу по вечерам, кто-то душит кошек в свободное время. Не обязательно вытаскивать это все на свет.  
— А ты? — спросил он — какая твоя тайна?  
— А твоя? — спросил я в ответ.  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Даже не знаю.  
— Или же не хочешь мне сказать — усмехнулся я.  
Он провел пальцем по моему соску.  
— Я люблю тебя — сказал он наконец.  
Я застыл.  
— Вот и вся тайна — заключил он.  
Черт.  
Проблема была в том, что я его не любил. Мне было, с чем сравнивать, и я ни с чем не спутал бы то, что чувствовал тогда, с Маджидом.  
Я не любил его, и не подозревал о его чувствах. Сам того не желая, я вынудил его признаться мне в любви, но не мог ответить тем же.  
А самое поганое в этом было, что мы все ещё работали вместе. И он был моим начальником.

— Гай — сказал я неловко.  
— Не продолжай — невесело усмехнулся он.  
— Прости меня, пожалуйста — сказал я, ненавидя себя за то, как невыразительно это прозвучало.  
— Проехали. Это и так видно. Просто ты настаивал узнать мою, так сказать, тайну.  
— Я не настаивал — глухо сказал я — просто хотел показать, что не всем… черт, неважно.  
— Что хочешь делать? — спросил он.  
— Наверное, оденусь и пойду домой — сказал я. Оставаться тут с ним после того, как я дал ему понять, что с моей стороны чувства не взаимны и вряд ли когда-нибудь будут, было бы верхом цинизма.  
Он не ответил, и молчал все время, пока я одевался.

Как бы не была горька наша развязка, на работе это никак не сказалось.  
Мы продолжали работать, практически не пересекаясь друг с другом, лишь изредка встречаясь на заседаниях. Офис был достаточно большим, а я не имел привычки гулять по коридору без дела, поэтому почти не видел его.

Гай тоже не пытался общаться, и наши отношения на первый взгляд вошли в чисто деловое русло.

Тем не менее, Дори, узнав от меня о том, что произошло, посоветовал не расслабляться.  
— Даже если вы не вместе — он тебя так и не успел расколоть. Я очень надеюсь, что он оставит тебя в покое, но это уже будет зависеть от его азарта и твоего везения.  
Я только головой покачал, услышав такой прогноз.

В конце ноября Дори вызвали в резерв, и его неделю не должно было быть на работе.  
Первого декабря утром мне позвонил связной офицер из моей бывшей части.  
— Миха? Хочу вам с большим сожалением сообщить, что один из ваших товарищей погиб прошлой ночью при исполнении…  
В моей голове словно кто-то отключил все звуки и цвета.  
— Кто? — выдохнул я.  
— Арон Таль — сказал офицер — похороны сегодня в два часа.  
Слезы буквально брызнули у меня из глаз.

Арон, один из моих друзей во время срочной службы. Один из лучших людей, которых я знал. За последние пять лет я почти ни с кем не общался из своей части, но с ним мы хотя бы изредка переписывались. У него было уже две дочери.  
— Я приеду. Скажите адрес кладбища — сказал я через силу.

Я ехал по дороге на кладбище и напряжённо думал. Как, почему он погиб? Никаких открытых военных действий в последнее время не намечалось — по словам Дори, это был обычный тренировочный призыв, когда риск минимален, и все скорее напоминает кемпинг в кругу друзей.

Приехав на место, я долго не мог заставить себя выйти из машины. Потом всё-таки вышел, пошел по дороге до того участка, где должны были быть похороны.

Военные похороны — одно из самых тяжёлых испытаний любого человека, живущего здесь. Это почти всегда проводы очень молодого парня или девушки, даже если это резервист. Это всегда абсолютно неожиданно, нежданно, противоестественно.

Я был уже на нескольких таких похоронах, и с каждым разом мне было все тяжелее — потому что было понятно, что этому не будет ни конца, ни края.

Я увидел бывших соратников, которых не видел уже больше пяти лет, кивнул им молча — разговаривать не хотелось никому.  
Узнал, что Арон попал под чью-то пулю с той стороны во время банальной охраны поселения. Те тоже понесли потери.

От этого мне стало ещё тяжелее. Я понимал, что зря пришел — сердечная рана пятилетней давности опять стала кровоточить, и я отступил в сторону, закрыв глаза, чтобы не видеть и не слышать ничего.  
Почувствовал, как ко мне кто-то подошёл и положил руку на плечо.  
— Пошли — услышал я голос Зелига.  
— Подожду до конца — я мотнул головой.  
— Как знаешь.  
Он убрал руку, но стоял рядом, и от этого становилось хоть чуточку — но легче.

Наконец, все закончилось, и я, с трудом перекинувшись парой слов с приятелями, пошел на выход. На шиву я ехать не собирался — ещё не настолько был мазохистом.

Дори окликнул меня сзади.  
— Миха, подожди меня.  
Я остановился.  
— Подвези меня до дома, моя машина осталась на базе, а мне нужно кое-что забрать.  
— Хорошо — сказал я — а как до базы доберешься? Я тебя подвезу туда тоже.  
— Спятил? — нелюбезно осведомился Зелиг — это два часа в каждую сторону. Я переночую у себя и завтра поеду на автобусе.  
— Как скажешь — ответил я безразлично.  
Мы сели ко мне в машину и поехали.  
При бывшем командире раскисать было невозможно, и я постепенно успокоился.  
Дори посматривал на меня, словно чтобы убедиться, что я не собираюсь впадать в истерику. Увидев, что я уже более адекватен, чем на кладбище, он заметно расслабился.  
— На тебе все ещё лица нет — сказал он — поднимайся ко мне, поешь и помянем его, если уж не поехали на шиву.  
— Ладно — ответил я коротко. Я на самом деле с самого утра ничего не ел.

Мы поднялись к Дори, и я в первый раз увидел, как он живёт.  
Его квартира почти не отличалась от моей. Такое же не особо новое здание, образцовый порядок, недорогая мебель. Он, казалось, был полной противоположностью своего сибарита-брата.  
— Ты живёшь один? — спросил я. Почему-то мне казалось, что у него должна была быть девушка.  
— Да, уже как год — нехотя сказал он.  
Я кивнул.  
Мы прошли на кухню, он открыл холодильник, задумчиво посмотрел вовнутрь.  
— Что будешь есть? — спросил он наконец.  
— А что есть?  
— Помидоры, жёлтый сыр, скисшее молоко, кетчуп, пиво и сливочное масло — ответил он с усмешкой.  
— Закажи пиццу — ответил я.  
Он кивнул, отошёл к телефону.

Пока мы ждали посыльного, он искупался и переоделся из формы в домашнюю одежду. Вытащил пиво, и мы выпили за память Арона и Томера.  
— И за твоего Альхади — сказал он, прежде чем сделал глоток.  
Это было так неожиданно, что я чуть не поперхнулся своим пивом.

Потом он взял свой рюкзак, пошел в комнату, и стал что-то перекладывать оттуда.

Я сидел и думал об Ароне, Томере, Маджиде.  
Потом встал и пошел к Дори.  
Увидел, что он чистит свой пистолет.  
— Что делаешь? — спросил я спокойно.  
— Как видишь — ответил он.  
Я прислонился плечом о притолоку.  
— Зачем чистишь-то?  
— На всякий случай — ответил он.  
— Куда выбросишь?  
— Поеду завтра домой на своей машине, выкину где-нибудь в окрестных лесах — сказал он.  
— И что, легче тебе стало от того, что отомстил за Арона? — спросил я.  
— Сам знаешь — ответил он глухо.  
Я вздохнул.  
— Поехали сегодня. Если завтра решат поднять шум и произвести обыск, то риск будет слишком высоким. И лучше, если ты будешь ночевать на базе.  
Он кивнул, не глядя на меня.

Мы дождались посыльного, взяли пиццу с собой и поехали по направлению на ту базу, где дислоцировалась часть.  
По пути заехали в какой-то лесок, и тщательно закопали пистолет без номера в землю поглубже.  
К восьми вечера доехали, и я остановился у ворот, давая ему выйти.  
— Спасибо — сказал он.  
— Не за что — сказал я, подумав, что теперь есть ещё одна тайна, которую мне предстоит скрывать от его брата.  
— Есть за что — ответил Дори, снял с сидения свой рюкзак и вышел.  
Я завел мотор и вздохнул. Мне предстояло ещё два часа езды домой, и полный рабочий день завтра.

========== Глава 9 ==========

Глава 9

Шум, судя по всему, решили не поднимать — по крайней мере, кроме короткого некролога, о Ароне в новостях ничего не появилось; с той стороны тоже все было глухо.

Дори появился на работе уже в воскресенье — как всегда, немного хмурый и немногословный. Поздоровался со мной, когда я готовил себе кофе на кухне, и пошел к себе.

Потом ко мне подошёл Гай — я не видел его на прошлой неделе, должно быть, он куда-то ездил по работе.  
— Я слышал, что вы с Дори потеряли друга — негромко сказал он — мои соболезнования.  
— Спасибо — ответил я так же тихо — не хотелось, чтобы весь офис тоже пришел бы соболезновать.  
— Как ты? — спросил он.  
Я неопределенно улыбнулся. Ненавижу, когда на меня смотрят с таким сочувствием — от этого наоборот, становится ещё хуже.  
— Все в порядке — наконец выдавил я.  
Он с сомнением посмотрел на меня — видимо, на моем лице было написано совсем другое. Но пытать не стал, и отошёл, не сказав больше ни слова. Я с облегчением окунулся обратно в работу.

К чести Гая, мы довольно быстро смогли вернуться к прежнему приятельскому стилю общения. Иногда я ловил на себе его испытующий взгляд, но, по крайней мере, еженедельные расспросы пока что прекратились.  
Я понимал, что Дори был прав — мне следовало обращать на себя как можно меньше внимания со стороны начальства — и вел себя, как обычный офисный планктон (кем, впрочем, и являлся): работал, ходил на заседания, изредка общался с коллегами.

Корпоратив по случаю окончания года застал меня врасплох. Я не имел особого опыта в корпоративных вечеринках, поэтому больше всего мне хотелось просто сачкануть. Но меня вытянула туда Михаль, одна из трёх девушек в нашем отделе.  
— Ты совсем сухарем стал, Миха — сказала она — тебе надо немного развеяться, а то скоро покроешься плесенью.  
— Ты говоришь прямо, как мой дед — пробормотал я.  
— Приводи и его — засмеялась она — судя по всему, он разумный человек.  
Я усмехнулся. Да уж. Знала бы она.

Для вечеринки компания сняла гостиницу где-то возле Рамат-Гана, и мы поехали туда вечером тридцатого декабря, в конце рабочей недели.  
Илана, которая попросилась ко мне в попутчицы, немного злилась, что корпоратив назначили с четверга на пятницу.  
— Могли бы и вчера сделать, а так — я провожу свое личное время опять-таки на работе — жаловалась она.  
— Корпоратив — это же не работа — немного неуверенно возразил я.  
— Это тебе так кажется — «успокоила» она меня. — люди все те же, беседы все о том же. Единственное отличие — что есть алкоголь. Вот и все.  
— А зачем тогда Михаль меня туда потащила? — возмутился я.  
— Чтобы ты тоже пострадал, не нам же одним отдуваться — отозвалась та с заднего сиденья.  
Я вздохнул. Уже было поздно что-то менять, так что решил, что посижу столько, сколько будет необходимо, и поеду домой.

Судя по всему, девушки опять надо мной подшутили.  
Да, сначала пришлось вытерпеть полтора часа нудных выступлений о достижении фирмы, со всеми статистическими выкладками, хоть их и старались подать в занимательной форме.  
Но потом был подан великолепный ужин, и все стало куда радужнее, чем я ожидал.

Когда пришли аниматоры, Илана, сидевшая возле меня, еле слышно застонала. Я ее понимал — сам никогда не любил мероприятий с массовиками-затейниками.  
Сейчас можно было бы сбежать, подумал я. Все равно все остальные будут тут ночевать, и девушек завтра подвезут другие коллеги.  
Незаметно поднялся со своего места, планируя план отступления.  
Но я опоздал.  
— Ты куда? — окликнул меня сзади голос директора.  
— В туалет — соврал я.  
— Черта с два — сказал он — думаешь, я не вижу, что ты пытаешься улизнуть?  
— Я не люблю аниматоров — признался я.  
— А кто же их любит? — хмыкнул он. — но, как видишь, сидим и терпим.  
Пораженный его логикой, я сел на место.  
— Попробуй просто выпить побольше — посоветовала мне Михаль.  
— Все твои советы до сих пор ничем хорошим не заканчивались — пожаловался я, но через минут пять после начала программы развлечения последовал ее примеру, и взял себе порцию водки с Редбулом, после чего всё на самом деле стало казаться не таким ужасным, и я решил пока остаться. Тем более, что вести машину я уже точно не мог.  
Все конкурсы и социальные игры, нацеленные на сплочение коллектива, я успешно манкировал, сидя у бара, а позже ко мне присоединились Илана и Нир — тоже не большие охотники до таких забав. Особо мы не разговаривали — не про работу же нам было беседовать, и только изредка комментировали особо смешные конфузы коллег.

В разгар веселья ко мне снова подошёл Гай. Судя по всему, он был единственным на этом вечере, кто не выпил ни капли спиртного.  
— Веселишься, Миха? — спросил он.  
— Да, все замечательно — сказал я вежливо.  
— Пойдем в комнату заседаний, мне нужно поговорить с тобой.  
Я быстро кинул взгляд в сторону Нира с Иланой, но они болтали о чем-то своем, и не обращали на нас внимания.  
— О чем? — спросил я. Очень уж мне не нравились такие разговоры с глазу на глаз. Это могло быть чем угодно — очередным допросом, выяснением отношений, попыткой возродить связь… Слишком много вариантов, и все неприятные.  
— О работе — сказал он.  
Час от часу не легче. Мне совершенно не хотелось говорить сейчас о работе, да и вообще я не мог придумать ни одной темы, на которую мне хотелось бы говорить с Гаем.  
Но отказать я не мог, поэтому молча встал и пошел за директором.

Мы зашли в комнату, в центре которой стоял длинный стол с рядом стульев с обеих сторон.  
Гай пригласил меня сесть, сам сел напротив.  
Некоторое время мы молчали. Они видимо, собирался с мыслями.  
— Ты ведь работаешь у нас уже почти полгода, так, Миха? — спросил он.  
— Да, так — ответил я.  
— И как тебе работа? Нравится?  
— Да, очень нравится — сказал я деревянным голосом. Я уже устал гадать и просто ждал, куда пойдет наша беседа.  
— Мне очень жаль, что наши отношения зашли так глубоко — продолжал Гай — и это, разумеется, не могло не сказаться на нашей рабочей динамике.  
Я молчал. О работе поговорили, об отношениях упомянули. Что ещё? И для чего? Он решил меня уволить? Ну и черт с ним. Ничего, что я сказал бы сейчас, его бы не переубедило, да и работать с ним мне уже не хотелось.  
— Я не собираюсь тебя увольнять — сказал Гай, словно прочитав мои мысли.  
— Тогда что же ты хочешь?  
— Чтобы ты мне больше бы доверял, как и я тебе доверился, приведя в свою компанию.  
Я сжал под столом кулаки. Началось.  
— Что случилось пять лет назад? — спросил тихо Гай. Значит, он времени зря не терял, и успел кое-что разузнать. Уйти сейчас? Тогда он точно не даст мне прохода. Что же…  
— Погиб мой друг.  
— Томер? — подсказал он.  
— Да.  
— Ты видел, как это произошло?  
— Видел — я временно принял правила игры и теперь вел себя, как на допросе. Говорить односложно, не выдавать лишней информации.  
— Как?  
— На него упал блок.  
— И что ты сделал после этого?  
— Побежал к дому. Меня остановил Дори.  
— Ты не зашёл в дом?  
— Нет.  
— А кто убил тех арабов внутри дома?  
— Не знаю.  
— Может, Дори?  
— Вряд ли — он тоже не успел зайти.  
— Значит, они сами погибли? Никто из вашего отряда не видел их в доме, судя по рапортам.  
— Там была очень бурная перестрелка перед тем, как наши выбежали на улицу. Вроде возможно, что их задело нашим или вражеским огнем — сказал я.  
— Там было двое — задумчиво сказал Гай. — один — из тех, на кого мы охотились уже очень давно. Второй… был обычным человеком. Невинным. Просто жертвой обстоятельств.  
Я молчал. Больше всего мне хотелось сейчас его задушить.  
— Ты покрываешь его? — спросил меня резко Гай.  
— Нет — ответил я. Смотрел на него и видел того, кем он был на самом деле: жёсткого и бескомпромиссного военного. Неужели я мог с ним спать?  
— Я не собираюсь давать этому ход. Как ты знаешь, узнавать правду — мое хобби. Узнав все, что мне нужно знать, я просто теряю к этому интерес. Так что ты сейчас работаешь против себя, Миха. Чем раньше ты мне скажешь правду, тем скорее мы вернёмся в зал.  
— Я уже рассказал тебе все — сказал я спокойно.  
— Дори сказал тебе, кем я служил в армии? — спросил Гай.  
— Да.  
— Ты думаешь, я смог бы работать и выжить на такой службе, если бы не дожимал до конца допрос, когда это было необходимо? — сказал он.  
— А сейчас — необходимо? — ответил я вопросом на вопрос.  
— Мне — да.  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Я пошел в зал. Мы не в армии, не на войне, не в зале суда, и этот допрос не имеет никакого смысла, кроме как утолить твое неуёмное любопытство. Увидимся на следующей неделе — встал, чтобы уйти.  
Рука Гая схватила меня за плечо.  
— Ты куда? Мы ещё не закончили.  
— Как по мне — уже давно закончили — ответил я.  
Он перехватил меня за воротник рубашки, не давая двинуться с места.  
— Садись, Миха.  
У меня был выбор: схватиться в рукопашную с борцом элитного подразделения, и скорее всего проиграть, или сесть и продолжить этот фарс.  
Я приготовился дать отпор, но тут дверь открылась и вошёл Дори.

Гай обернулся к брату.  
— А, вот и ещё одно действующее лицо — сказал он со смешком.  
— Что делаете? — спросил Дори негромко.  
— Разговариваем. Присоединяйся — сказал Гай.  
Дори подошёл к столу, сел на один из стульев, откинулся на неудобную спинку.  
— Может, выпустишь его? — спросил, глядя на нашу скульптурную группу.  
Гай отпустил мою рубашку, и я сделал пару шагов назад, но уйти, пока здесь оставался Зелиг-младший, уже не мог.  
— Дори — сказал Гай — может вы с твоим приятелем бросите дурака валять, и просто расскажете мне все, как есть?  
— Гай — в тон ему ответил Дори — у тебя мозги уже совсем поехали. Какого черта ты вообще вышел из армии? Ты ведь до сих пор воюешь. Каждый день — с нами, с клиентами, со своими тараканами.  
Тот стоял, прищурившись на брата.  
— Когда я чувствую, что что-то не так.  
— Допустим, ты вытянешь из нас всю правду — перебил его тот — и что дальше? Оставишь все, как есть?  
— Да — твердо сказал Гай.  
— Нет, братец мой. Как только ты услышишь в деталях, что там было, тебе придется вытаскивать свой телефон и звонить в… Тебе назвать весь список телефонов?  
— Дори — предупреждающе сказал я. Какого черта он делает, пронеслось в моей голове.  
— И ты своими руками посадишь на несколько лет и своего брата, и бывшего любовника. Как тебе такая перспектива? — бесстрастно продолжал тот.  
Гай открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не смог.  
Некоторое время мы все молчали. Дори смотрел на брата, ожидая, что тот скажет. Не дождавшись, поднялся со стула, подошел к двери.  
— Когда ты начал копать, что ты ожидал найти? — спросил он.  
— Правду — голос Гая напоминал скрип старой двери.  
— Теперь все ещё хочешь?  
Тот покачал головой.  
— Миха, расскажи лейтенанту Зелигу, то, что он должен знать — сказал Дори.  
Я повторил давно заученную наизусть легенду, стараясь не смотреть на своего недавнего любовника.  
— Мы можем идти в зал? — спросил командир.  
— Идите — сказал Гай, не глядя на нас.  
— Пошли, Розенберг — приказал Дори.  
Я послушно двинулся за ним. У меня было ощущение, что меня только что спас Deus ex machina, или как это там называл Маджид.

Мы вышли из комнаты, и я понял, что взмок от напряжения.  
— Почему ты — начал я, но Дори резко мотнул головой, и я замолк.  
Мы свернули в сторону лифтов и поднялись на третий этаж, где располагались наши номера. Дори открыл дверь в свой номер, и мы зашли вовнутрь.

Какое-то время мы сидели молча. Потом я снова рискнул.  
— Почему ты ему рассказал?  
— Потому, что иначе он вытряс бы из тебя все до последнего слова — сказал Дори — как видишь, ничего конкретного он не услышал. Потому что в кои-то веки нарвался. Так ему и надо.  
— Зачем он вообще лез не в свое дело — сказал я с злостью — неужели ему не стало в какой-то момент понятно, что там случилось? Он ведь все уже знал до нашей беседы.  
Дори подал плечами.  
— По привычке. Не ты первый, не ты последний. Да, скорее всего, он уже все знал. Но у моего брата есть один большой недостаток: он легко читает и раскалывает людей, но не умеет просчитывать последствия. Поэтому и вылетел из армии в чине лейтенанта, и развелся, и отношения у него не складываются, как видишь. Скорее, он даже не думал о том, что получив наше признание, ему придётся сдавать нас по полной программе.  
— А если он опять начнет.? — спросил я.  
— Не начнет. В теперешней ситуации он ещё может делать вид, что не допер, что к чему. Если же дожмет — тогда он должен будет дать делу ход. А этого он, слава Богу, делать не готов.  
— Наверное, уволит меня к чертовой матери на следующей неделе — сказал я с горечью.  
— Посмотрим — отозвался Дори.  
— Пошли вниз? — предложил я.  
— Ты иди, если хочешь — а я завалюсь спать.  
Я тоже почувствовал, что устал. Да что там устал — у меня дрожали ноги от пережитого напряжения и глаза еле оставались открытыми.  
— Пойду тоже к себе, а то засну прямо здесь — сказал я, с трудом подавляя зевоту.  
— Давай — он устало махнул мне, и я оставил его отдыхать — скорее всего, он чувствовал себя не лучше моего.

Утром я проснулся в отвратительном настроении. Недаром эти корпоративы имеют дурную репутацию. Умылся и пошел искать своих попутчиц.  
Все уже завтракали, я тоже что-то пожевал, стараясь не смотреть в сторону директорского стола. Один его вид напрочь отбивал у меня всякий аппетит.

После завтрака Илана пошла сдавать ключи, а мы с Михаль пошли дожидаться ее возле машины.  
— Ты вчера исчез — заметила Михаль.  
— Пошел спать — ответил я — всё-таки такие мероприятия мне не по душе.  
— Понимаю — сказала она сочувственно.  
Подошла Илана и мы уселись в машину. Девушки, судя по всему, не выспались и были не в духах. Поэтому мы молчали, к моему большому облегчению.

Я развез коллег по домам и отправился к себе.  
Дед был дома, что-то конструировал у себя в комнате. Бывший инженер, он все ещё придумывал разные проекты и претворял их в жизнь. Бывало, что ему даже звонили с его прежней работы за профессиональной консультацией. Так что скучать на пенсии ему не приходилось.  
Я постучался, зашёл к нему.  
— Как прошла вечеринка? — спросил он, орудуя паяльником.  
— Как тебе сказать… — ответил я.  
— Вкратце.  
Я в двух словах обрисовал ситуацию.  
Он аккуратно поставил паяльник на место.  
— Таких идиотов, как твой начальник, хватало во все времена — сказал он.  
— Он не идиот — возразил я.  
— Он дурень. Ты, кажется, беспокоишься о том, что он тебя уволит?  
— Скорее всего, на следующей неделе начну рассылать резюме.  
— Не надо. Никуда он тебя не отпустит. Главное — не позволяй ему опять влезть тебе в постель.  
— Яков!  
Он пожал плечами, и снова взялся за свою работу, давая понять, что беседа окончена.

Всю пятницу и субботу я отдыхал. Мне никто не звонил, не мешал, и я делал, что хотел: прогулялся по Яркону, почитал книгу, посмотрел фильм, вечером пошел в бар — не в тот, что обычно, чтобы не нарваться на Гая. В баре ко мне подошла симпатичная девушка, и мы провели весь вечер за приятной беседой, логично перешедшей в не менее приятную ночь.

В исход субботы мне позвонила мать, спросила, не хочу ли приехать на день рождения отца в следующий четверг. Я согласился.

В воскресенье началась новая рабочая неделя. Я шел в офис, готовый к тому, что мне в тот же день устроят быстрое слушание и увольнение, но дед оказался прав: Гай теперь меня просто не замечал. Это меня радовало, я помнил цитату, которую как-то упомянул Маджид, про барский гнев и барскую любовь. Упаси Бог. Теперь я прекрасно понимал, почему романы между коллегами не приветствуются.

****  
Так прошло ещё несколько месяцев.  
В марте «арабская весна» докатилась и до наших границ, но, к счастью, призыва не было.

Придя как-то в конце апреля на работу, я с удивлением узнал, что у Дори сегодня был день рождения. В армии он никогда его не справлял, да и сейчас видно было, что поздравления ему в тягость. Он принес полагающийся торт и сухо поблагодарил тех, кто его поздравил.

Я подошёл к нему поближе к обеду.  
— Мои поздравления.  
— Спасибо — сказал он коротко.  
— Ты не справляешь?  
— Предлагаешь мне устроить корпоративную вечеринку, как Гай в прошлом году? — усмехнулся он.  
— Хотя бы посидеть в баре с друзьями.  
— С какими друзьями, Розенберг? — сказал он.  
Я открыл рот и так же закрыл. У меня друзей за шесть лет не осталось — стена, которую я тогда воздвиг, не пропускала никого, кроме случайных знакомых. Но Дори?  
— А парни из взвода? — спросил я наконец.  
— А ты сам с ними общаешься? — ответил он.  
— Я — нет. Но при чем тут ты? — не понял я.  
Он, казалось, был готов меня придушить прямо здесь.  
— Миха, они не дураки! Ты думаешь, они не поняли, что к чему? Я заставил их молчать, думаешь, это хорошо сказалось на наших с ними отношениях?  
— Вот как — только и смог вымолвить я.  
— Все в порядке — ответил он — как видишь, службе это не мешает.  
— А дружбе…  
Он не ответил.  
— А в университете? — начал я.  
— Хватит — прервал он меня.  
— Извини — я почувствовал себя бестактным болваном.  
— Так или иначе — сказал он — я не собираюсь ничего справлять. Каждый год какая-нибудь «добрая душа» обязательно решает сделать мне вечеринку-сюрприз. Надеюсь, в этом году это не будешь ты.  
Мне такое даже в голову не приходило, и я чуть не рассмеялся, представив себе, как подбиваю коллег прятаться за столами с тортом и праздничными колпаками.  
Дори помолчал.  
— Если тебе так неймётся, можно пойти после работы в бар — наконец снизошёл он.  
— Спасибо за одолжение — усмехнулся я.

Я понятия не имею, как так вышло, но в этом году «доброй душой» оказалась Нета. После перерыва, когда Зелиг вернулся в офис, его оглушили дружным «с днём рождения!» и хлопушками. Я был в это время у себя в кабинете, и ничего не слышал. Но, встретив его под конец рабочего дня увидел, что он стал ещё мрачнее.  
— Пошли — бросил он мне.  
— Ладно — я выключил компьютер, собрал свои вещи, и последовал вслед за ним к выходу.  
По дороге заметил, что за нами наблюдает его брат.  
— Видел Гая? — спросил я, когда мы сели в мою машину.  
— Видел — ответил он — судя по всему, он решил пойти на второй круг.  
— Расследования? — спросил я, чувствуя, как опять начинаю злиться.  
— Нет. Ты не замечал, что он с тебя глаз не сводит? Влюбленных.  
Я застонал. Дед опять оказался прав.  
— Пошел он — процедил я.  
— Вот бы ты так год назад говорил — сказал он с усмешкой — во всяком случае, теперь тебе нечего от него скрывать.  
— Да, всего лишь ещё две… — я осекся.  
— Две? — переспросил он.  
Я не ответил, и он, пожав плечами, оставил этот разговор. Вот и ещё одно его различие с Гаем.  
А я мысленно костерил себя как мог. Черт, я не умею хранить тайны!

Мы пошли в один из баров возле его дома и сели на табуреты возле высоких бочек, заменяющих столы.  
— Когда у тебя день рождения? — спросил он, тронув мою бутылку пива горлышком своей, чокаясь.  
Я поколебался. Сказать?  
— Завтра — наконец признался я.  
— Ты серьезно? — хмыкнул он.  
— Да.  
— Скажи тогда спасибо, что завтра пятница, и в этом году пронесло. Хотя, с Неты станется и в воскресенье устроить тебе сюрприз, ретроактивно.  
— Не дай Бог — сказал я, содрогнувшись.

Потом беседа свернула на общие темы, и мы перекидывались фразами, посматривая на экран телевизора в углу.  
— Погоди, у меня телефон звонит — сказал он, вытаскивая из кармана аппарат.  
Я кивнул. Смотрел на экран, следя за баскетбольным матчем, а потом случайно посмотрел на него и обмер — лицо его буквально почернело.  
— Что случилось? — прошептал я.  
— У отца был инфаркт — сказал он каким-то чужим голосом.  
— Он… В больнице?  
— Да. Но он... он мертв. Мать нашла его на полу в кабинете.  
Я смотрел на него, не зная, что делать, что сказать.  
— Давай я отвезу тебя к ней, ты ведь без машины сегодня.  
Он кивнул, прикрыл на пару секунд ладонями глаза.  
Я поспешно кинул на стол деньги за пиво, и подтолкнул его к выходу.  
— Пошли.

В машине мы оба молчали. В больнице тоже. Гай уже был там, посмотрел на нас, но не подошел, оставшись сидеть рядом с плачущей матерью.  
Дори сам подошёл к ним, обнял мать, кивнул брату. Я остался стоять поодаль, думая, что за этот год умерло уже слишком много людей. И что мне по идее надо было выразить свои соболезнования и ехать домой — эти трое наверняка хотели бы побыть наедине без посторонних.  
Подошёл, чтобы сказать несколько слов и попрощаться.  
Мать Дори и Гая пожала мне руку, а потом неожиданно обмякла — я еле успел ее подхватить.  
Ее сразу перехватили сыновья, потом подбежали медсестры с подмогой.

Я стоял, понимая, что теперь не могу уйти, не узнав, что с ней все в порядке.  
Дори вернулся минут через двадцать без Гая.  
— Она упала в обморок, сейчас ей получше.  
— Мне очень жаль — сказал я абсолютно пустые слова, не передающие всю степень того, что я чувствовал.  
— Спасибо — сказал он.  
— Ты останешься здесь?  
— Нет, мне надо будет распорядиться насчёт похорон — сказал он — поеду домой и утром начну.  
— Пошли, я тебя подвезу.  
— Ты не мой шофер — сказал он — я могу поехать на такси.  
— Не говори глупостей — разозлился я — ты серьезно?  
Он пару секунд смотрел на меня, потом кивнул.  
— Спасибо.  
Мы поехали к нему, я молился, чтобы нас не остановила полиция — я успел выпить всего несколько глотков пива, но рисковать не хотелось.

Мы подъехали к его дому, и я остановил машину на стоянке.  
Он сидел, не говоря ни слова, не плакал, но и не был собой — Дори Зелигом, которого я знал уже столько лет.  
— Пойти с тобой? — спросил я.  
— Да. Пожалуйста — наверное, в первый раз на моей памяти, что он что-то просил.  
Мы поднялись наверх, он включил свет в гостиной и мы сели в кресла у журнального стола.  
Он молчал, и я тоже не особо умел утешать людей. Думал, что теперь его день рождения, который он и так не любил, станет ещё безрадостнее. Потом вспомнил последний раз, когда был здесь — пистолет, который он чистил в спальне, холодильник с пустыми полками. Очень некстати понял, что мы оба не ужинали.  
— Ты не голоден? — спросил я.  
— Нет — сказал он — если ты голоден, возьми что хочешь в холодильнике.  
Я поколебался, но уж очень хотелось есть. Пошел на кухню. На холодильнике была пачка хлопьев, а внутри — молоко, и я приготовил себе обычный нехитрый ужин. Поел прямо там, чтобы не есть при нем, и вернулся.  
— Может, пойдешь спать? — спросил я.  
— Да. Сейчас.  
Он снял рабочую рубашку, переоделся в майку и домашние шорты, пошел в ванную, и я услышал, как он там умывается.  
— Хочешь, езжай домой — сказал он, выйдя.  
— Ты точно будешь в порядке? — спросил я.  
— Розенберг, я не нежная фиалка — не выдержал он.  
— Ладно. Я поехал. Если что-то будет нужно — звони мне, хорошо?  
— Спасибо. Увидимся… — он вспомнил, что в воскресенье не придёт на работу и осекся.  
— Увидимся завтра. Я приду на похороны — сказал я  
Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то ответить — и наконец его прорвало.  
Он отвернулся и плечи его затряслись.  
Я смотрел на него и неловко молчал, не зная, что делать.  
Я не мог представить в этом мире ни одного человека, которого не смог бы обнять в такой ситуации — даже, наверное, Гая смог бы. Кроме Дори. Намертво вбитая им во время службы субординация не позволяла мне даже поднять руку, чтобы похлопать его по плечу. Меня будто парализовало — я стоял возле него и чувствовал, как мое сердце обливается кровью (наконец-то понял смысл этого выражения), и не мог ничего поделать.

Постепенно он успокоился.  
Повернул голову, все ещё не глядя на меня.  
— Я в порядке. Можешь идти домой.  
— Наверное, останусь — сказал я, готовый к отказу.  
К моему удивлению, он промолчал. Значит, ему было совсем невмоготу.

Дори пошел в спальню, я посмотрел на жуткие кожаные кресла в гостиной, и понял, что даже соединив их, не смогу на таком заснуть, и пошел за ним.  
Он лег на свою кровать прямо в одежде, оставив мне достаточно места, и я лег рядом, как можно дальше от него.

Я долго не мог заснуть, но потом усталость взяла свое и я задремал, а проснулся уже под утро. Было ещё темно, на часах было без двадцати пять.  
Я повернул голову к Дори, увидел, что он спит, а потом совсем некстати вспомнил, что сегодня мой день рождения. С днём рождения меня, ура.

========== Глава 10 ==========

Глава 10  
Похороны отца Гая и Дори прошли в пятницу утром.  
Дори спровадил меня ещё в шесть утра, и потом я увидел его только на кладбище. Там были почти все из офиса, многие из нашего взвода, ещё уйма приятелей Гая, друзей родителей…  
Я поехал на шиву, посидел там минут пятнадцать и отправился домой.

Всю следующую неделю оба Зелига провели в родительском доме. Я подъехал к ним один раз, но там были только они втроём с матерью, и я поспешил уйти — Гай прожигал меня взглядом все время, пока я сидел и пытался придумать хоть какую-то тему для разговора.

В субботу, когда я возвращался после пробежки по Яркону, мне пришло сообщение от Зелига-старшего.  
«Можешь говорить?»  
Я решил не обращать на СМС внимания, занялся своими обычными делами, а позже уселся напротив компьютера посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм, чтобы отвлечься от невеселых мыслей.

Вечером Гай позвонил мне сам. Отвечать очень не хотелось, но я подумал, что в воскресенье он вернётся на работу, так что в конечном счёте не было никакой разницы, когда он меня подловит — сегодня или завтра.

— Привет — сказал Гай.  
— Привет — ответил я как можно нейтральнее.  
— Как дела на работе? — спросил он будничным голосом.  
— Как обычно. Завтра сам придёшь и увидишь.  
— Спасибо, что был на похоронах.  
— Не за что.  
— Ты не против встретиться сегодня вечером? — спросил он — я уже дома, хотелось бы просто поговорить.  
Меня аж передёрнуло от такого предложения. Лезть в логово ко льву? Да, а то как же.  
— Извини, думаю, что не смогу — отозвался я.  
Он помолчал несколько секунд.  
— Что у тебя с Дори? Вы опять вместе? — спросил он внезапно.  
Черт его бы подрал.  
— Нет.  
— Когда я вас видел в больнице, вы чувствовали себя весьма комфортно друг с другом. Скажешь, нет?  
Я подумал, что Гай хорош в чтении людей, только когда ревность не ослепляет его. Комфортно? Самое последнее определение, которое могло мне прийти в голову.  
— Нет, мы с ним просто… — хотел сказать «друзья» и запнулся. Мы не были друзьями. Командир и его солдат? Тоже нет, и уже давно. То, как это называлось, можно было назвать только одним словом: «пособники».

Гай понял мою заминку, именно так, как и ожидалось.  
— Ладно — невесело усмехнулся он в трубку — ясно все.  
— Как твоя мать себя чувствует? — спросил я, чтобы оставить наконец опасную тему.  
— Нормально — видимо, о здоровье матери ему говорить не хотелось.  
— Скорейшего ей выздоровления. Надеюсь увидеть тебя завтра, сейчас мне пора идти — быстро свернул я разговор.  
— Да. Увидимся — помолчав, ответил он и отключился.  
Я кинул телефон на кровать и лег, закрыл глаза.

Гай был и прав и неправ.

Я вспомнил то серое, безмолвное утро моего дня рождения, когда я проснулся возле Дори, и мучался дилеммой: уйти прямо сейчас или все же дождаться его пробуждения, попрощаться и уйти?

Вспоминал то, что было потом, и чем дальше, тем больше казалось, что все происшедшее мне привиделось. Как могло такое вообще случиться на самом деле?  
Неужели его губы и правда касались моих? Неужели было все то — что было? Его горячая кожа под моими руками, его уверенные объятья? В ту секунду я понимал, что чувствовал Маджид, сказав, что готов на любую роль. В первый раз в жизни понимал.

Дори все же сохранил тогда холодный рассудок — мы смогли остановиться, прежде чем успели сделать что-то существенное. Переходить определенную границу в день смерти его отца казалось чем-то кощунственным, хоть мы оба не соблюдали никаких религиозных законов.  
Так что я просто оказался за дверью его квартиры — сам не помню, как. И с тех пор не мог заставить себя с ним поговорить.

****  
Восьмого мая я сидел на работе до последнего. В моей семье (я имею в виду не родителей, а именно себя и деда) этот день был слишком заряжен разногласиями, чтобы пройти гладко. В этот день, как и в день Катастрофы, мы прятались друг от друга, я не хотел видеть его, а он — меня.

Дед в эти дни говорил о прошлом — а я не хотел слушать и слышать. В этот день старики вспоминали своих погибших близких, друзей, ужасы гетто и концлагеря. Некоторые об этом говорили, другие — молчали, и их молчание тоже было понятным.

Мой дед вспоминал, как смог сбежать из Германии. Как заставил какого-то моэля сделать свою работу под дулом пистолета (что потом произошло с тем несчастным, история умалчивала) как накладывал самому себе порядковый номер, как терпел, когда нельзя было показать даже тень боли или неудобства.  
Но для меня в этом не было и капли геройства. Он выжил — но не так, как другие. Он был частью этого дня — но ее темной, постыдной, жуткой частью. Если в другие дни я мог бы забыть, то атмосфера этих нескольких майских дней словно сдирала повязку с моих глаз, и я опять видел Курта Нитшке, а не своего деда.

Поэтому я просидел до девяти вечера в офисе, а затем ещё до полуночи — в каком-то баре. Потом гулял по улицам, чтобы убить время.  
Пришел домой к двум часам ночи. Слава Богу, он уже спал.

Следующий день был не менее тяжёлым. Во-первых, это было Девятое мая. Во-вторых, в этом году на него выпал день поминовения погибших солдат. Дед утром встал раньше меня, и поехал на церемонию поминовения, туда, где был похоронен весь его взвод. В этом году он был один — тот однополчанин, которого он тогда спас, умер в прошлом ноябре.

Я поехал на могилу Томера, увидел там ещё нескольких наших товарищей. Другие поехали туда, где был похоронен Арон. Я не хотел к ним подходить, но Двир, один из близких друзей Томера, сам подошёл ко мне.  
— Миха — тихо произнес он — перестань нас избегать. Ты тогда уничтожил его убийцу. А то, что… — он запнулся. Потом продолжил — тот ублюдок мертв — может, его родителям от этого хоть немного легче.  
— Им не легче — так же тихо ответил я — и мне не легче.  
— Ты не виноват — сказал он.  
Я покачал головой. Пусть для них я не виноват. Но Маджид от этого не воскреснет.

Дори тоже был среди остальных, но ко мне не подошёл, и слава Богу.

Вечером я остался дома — настроения справлять день независимости в этом году у меня так и не появилось. Гай звонил, когда снаружи на улице раздавались хлопки и треск фейерверков, но я не взял трубку.

Майские «праздники» наконец закончились, и я с облегчением вышел на работу.

****

К концу мая мне позвонил отец.  
— Поздравляю, у тебя родился племянник — сказал он, очень довольный. Каждый новый внук был для него достоянием, дополнительным весом к репутации в общине.  
— И тебя — сказал я. Время было рабочее, я встал с кресла и вышел в коридор, чтобы не мешать разговором Илане.  
— Приедешь на брит? — спросил он.  
— Через неделю? Постараюсь. Пошли мне адрес и время.  
— И ещё… — он помялся — Рафаэль хочет, чтобы сандаком был бы дед.  
— Он не согласится — ответил я сразу же.  
— Если ты попросишь…  
— Не попрошу — резко сказал я.  
— Миха — голос отца стал ледяным.  
— Он не согласится, даже если ты, я и вся наша семья приползем к нему на коленях из самого Иерусалима. Так что я не буду даже пытаться — оборвал его я. Даже если дед согласился бы (хвала небесам, он этого никогда бы не сделал), я сам бы не допустил такого.  
— Очень жаль — сказал отец тихо.  
— Пригласи кого-нибудь другого. Полно людей будет прыгать от радости на его месте.  
— Рафаэль хочет…  
— Не все, что Рафа хочет, он обязательно должен получить. Мне надо идти работать.  
— Иди — сказал отец. По его голосу я услышал, что он не считает эту тему закрытой. Черт с ним, я не собирался уговаривать деда. Наоборот.

Как-то так получилось, что с Дори в течение мая мы не перекинулись и парой слов. Воспоминание о том утре жгло меня, хоть я и старался не думать об этом. В конце концов, в тот момент мы оба были немного не в себе. Он потерял отца, а я — даже не знаю, почему я ответил тогда на его прикосновение. Он был последним человеком на земле, которого я мог представить… Но ощущения, которые я испытывал тогда, были сильнее, чем когда-либо в моей жизни.

Я уже выходил из машины, когда услышал звук входящего сообщения. Вытащил телефон, прочёл:  
«Дед сказал, что подумает. Дожми его».  
Подумает?!  
Я со всей силы хлопнул дверцей машины.  
Дожать?!  
Не помню, как оказался в квартире.  
— Курт!  
Дед не отзывался, но по стуку посуды я понял, что он на кухне.  
— Какого черта бывший эсэсовец обещает подумать быть сандаком у своего правнука?! — я ворвался на кухню, и остановился, как вкопанный.  
Дед стоял посреди комнаты с тарелкой печенья и чашкой кофе.

А на стуле возле него сидел Дори Зелиг.  
И, судя по его выражению его лица, он понимал немецкий не хуже нашего.  
— Ты болван — выплюнул дед. Положил тарелку и чашку на стол, сел на второй стул и скрестил руки на груди.

Я растерянно смотрел на Зелига, пытаясь понять, что делать дальше.

Дори посмотрел на нас и засмеялся.  
— Так вот… — он выговорил с трудом, но продолжать дальше не смог — смех душил его — вот что ты… две тайны…

Курт проигнорировал его, и обратился ко мне.  
— Ты серьезно думал, что я соглашусь? Они весь день меня сегодня пытали этим бритом. Я ответил, что подумаю о том, чтобы придти, не о том, чтобы быть сандаком. Твой отец и ты, и твои братья — вы все просто безголовые…  
— С этим разобрались. Спасибо, что объяснил. — прервал я его — Что ты здесь делаешь? — повернулся я к Дори.  
— Пришел поговорить — ответил тот, уже успокоившись — на работе никак не получается, и это не телефонный разговор.  
Я тоже сел, потёр лицо руками, пытаясь понять, с чего начать.  
— То, что я сказал деду…  
— Останется между нами.  
Я невесело усмехнулся, понимая, что к списку наших общих секретов добавилась ещё одна строка.

— О чем ты хотел поговорить? — спросил я после того, как дед объявил, что выходит прогуляться вокруг парка и за ним закрылась дверь.  
— О том, что произошло тогда у меня дома.  
— Что же, говори.  
Он несколько секунд подбирал слова.  
— Мне очень жаль, что я это допустил. Я был не в себе.  
— Как видишь, я не сопротивлялся — ответил я.  
— Да, я знаю. Но я не должен был этого начинать. Я хочу, чтобы между нами все осталось бы, как прежде. Это возможно?  
— Возможно — ответил я, понимая, что он прав. С учётом всего остального, добавить в наши с ним отношения элемент секса было бы все равно что… например, в плавательный бассейн с акулами пустить ещё стайку пираний.  
Тем не менее, у меня защемило сердце. То, что я тогда чувствовал… Это было не похоже ни на что.

Но передо мной сидел сейчас не тот, кто сжимал меня в объятиях тем ранним утром. Дори снова был самим собой — и представить что-то подобное с ним было немыслимо.

Он поднялся со стула, не притронувшись к своей чашке.  
Я проводил его к двери, и он протянул мне руку для прощания.  
Я пожал ее, почувствовав, как даже это короткое прикосновение отзывается во мне отголоском того, что было в то утро.

Он посмотрел мне в глаза.  
— Розенберг — тихо сказал он.  
— Что?  
— Пошло оно все к черту.  
— Что? — я не понял. А потом, когда он резко прижал меня к себе, и его отчаянный поцелуй словно выбил из меня дух, уже не хотел ничего понимать.

Мы пришли в себя, когда в двери послышался скрип ключа Якова.  
Отскочили друг от друга.

Дед вошёл в квартиру, бросил на нас короткий взгляд, и ничего не сказал, пройдя сразу к себе в комнату.

— Мне пора — сказал Дори.  
— Увидимся завтра — ответил я.  
Закрыл за ним дверь, и сразу же заперся у себя в комнате, зная, что Яков не зайдет ко мне без разрешения. Мне совсем не хотелось сейчас от него слышать о том, какой я болван. Я знал это и без него.

****

Июнь прошел незаметно, и в один прекрасный день я понял, что работаю в компании уже целый год. Год, за который прошло куда больше событий, чем за все пять прошлых лет, вместе взятых.

Компания росла, и в начале июля присоединила к себе небольшую инвестиционную фирму. Из-за слияния работы для всех сразу же прибавилось, и я порой засиживался за компьютером до позднего вечера.

Гай, внимательно следивший за всем, что касалось меня и его брата, видимо сделал какие-то выводы, но — увы, в свою пользу. Потому что в скором времени перешёл к решительным действиям.

Я этого не ожидал — поэтому, когда через пару недель дед постучался ко мне в комнату со словами «к тебе пришли», подумал, что это опять Дори, хотя с того дня он ни разу не приходил ко мне домой. Ожидая увидеть его, я вышел в гостиную, но вместо него в любимом дедовском кресле сидел Гай.

— Извини, что без звонка — сказал он, поднимаясь мне навстречу.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил я, внутренне подбираясь. После того новогоднего корпоратива я больше не мог смотреть на него иначе, как на потенциально опасного противника.  
— Нет, просто подумал, что мы с тобой так и не поговорили после того… вечера.  
— Что же, давай поговорим — я был не из тех, кто в подобных случаях затыкает себе уши, и всегда был готов выслушать вторую сторону. Даже если знал, что не услышу ни слова правды.

Он уселся обратно в кресло. Я предпочел остаться стоять.  
— Ты помнишь, как мы расстались за несколько недель до этого? — спросил он — ты ушел, но мои-то чувства к тебе никуда не делись. Я честно старался оставить тебя в покое. Но… не мог. Мне необходимо было узнать, что же случилось там тогда, что сделало из тебя того, кем ты стал.  
— Узнал? — спросил я.  
— Да. Теперь мне известно уже все. И про Маджида Альхади тоже.  
Я сжал челюсти, через силу заставив себя не начать оправдываться.  
— И зачем пришел? — сказал я сквозь зубы.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты понял: я не собираюсь ничего делать, чтобы тебе навредить. То, что я узнал, дальше меня не пойдет.  
— Рад слышать — ответил я.  
— Я не собираюсь тебя ни шантажировать, ни угрожать тебе — продолжил Гай, и я опять напрягся — просто прошу, чтобы ты общался со мной, как и раньше.  
— А если я откажусь? Пойдешь доносить на меня? — спросил я с горечью.  
Он посмотрел на меня, как на идиота.  
— Нет, конечно. Миха, перестань считать меня каким-то злодеем. Я люблю тебя, дурак. До сих пор люблю. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты перестал бы смотреть на меня волком.  
Я очень медленно вдохнул и выдохнул.  
-Посмотрим — ответил, и подумал, что скорее всего сейчас подаю ему ложную надежду на продолжение отношений.

При любом другом раскладе, стратегия Гая рано или поздно подействовала бы. Но он не учел одного — что происходило после того, как я выходил с работы.

Тогда наступала другая жизнь и другая реальность. Она начиналась поздним вечером на пороге дома Дори, и заканчивалась утром, когда я выходил из его дома в шесть утра, чтобы успеть доехать до дома, переодеться и побриться.

В те несколько ночных часов я заставлял себя забыть, что человек, который молча открывает мне дверь, который покрывает меня ненасытными поцелуями в темноте маленькой спальни, чье тело сплетается с моим, овладевая мной, так, как я не позволял никому до него — что это Дори, мой бывший командир, которого при дневном свете я не смог бы даже тронуть за плечо.

Мы отдавались друг другу полностью. Нам нечего было скрывать — слишком много мы знали друг о друге. Это знание выстраивало между нами глухую стену при свете дня, когда мы едва были способны смотреть друг на друга — слишком много тяжёлых воспоминаний нас объединяло: потери друзей, убийства врагов, сделки с совестью. Но ночью именно это знание убирало между нами все преграды, потому что мы знали друг друга лучше, чем кто-либо другой в этом мире.

Дед знал, куда я ухожу почти каждую ночь, и молчал.  
Однажды только сказал, глядя, как я готовлюсь к выходу:  
— Я могу понять, хоть и легче мне от этого не становится.  
— О чем ты? — спросил я, надевая кроссовки.  
— О твоих ночевках со своим командиром.  
— Он мне больше не командир.  
— Как скажешь. Вы — два сапога пара. Почему-то мне кажется, что ты очень много мне недосказывал о своей военной службе. Но с таким беспринципным ублюдком, как он — я понимаю, почему.  
— Если понимаешь — то молчи — ответил я тихо.  
Дед некоторое время смотрел на меня своими холодными глазами.  
— И кто из нас после этого военный преступник? — спросил он наконец. Не дождался моего ответа, и ушел к себе.

****  
На следующий утро после визита Гая ко мне я стоял возле кофемашины на кухне и ждал, пока она выдаст мой утренний двойной эспрессо.  
Как и всегда после ночи не дома, я отчаянно не выспался, и понимал, что хотя бы сегодня вечером мне следует остаться дома, чтобы немного отдохнуть.

— Привет — голос Дори застал меня врасплох. Он тоже был невыспавшимся, хоть и встал на целый час позже меня.  
— Привет — ответил я, освобождая ему место возле кофейного аппарата.  
— Сегодня в десять утра будет встреча с инвесторами по поводу прогноза на третий квартал, ты успеешь подготовить финансовые данные? — спросил он меня.  
— Успею — сказал я устало.  
— Посмотри на меня — вполголоса сказал он.  
Я нехотя посмотрел в его синие глаза.  
— Сегодня постарайся лечь пораньше.  
— И ты — ответил я.  
Он не успел ответить — на кухню заглянул Гай.  
— Доброе утро — поздоровался он отвратительно бодрым голосом. Вот кто вчера точно выспался, подумал я с завистью.  
— Доброе — ответил ему брат.  
— Ты хреново выглядишь — заметил ему Гай.  
— Спасибо — ответил тот, от усталости у него не было сил даже на сарказм.  
Гай посмотрел на меня.  
— Ты тоже выглядишь не ахти как — сказал он.  
— Вчера сидел над отчётом до двух часов ночи — соврал я. Я на самом деле работал до глубокой ночи, но только за день до этого, чтобы освободить себе вчерашний вечер. Гаю об этом знать было необязательно.  
— И как, все готово?  
— Готово.  
— Прекрасно! — воскликнул он, и я с трудом сдержался, чтобы не поморщиться — от недосыпа ныла голова.  
— Пошли в мой кабинет, введешь меня в курс дела перед встречей — велел Гай.  
Я двинулся за ним, чувствуя на своих лопатках взгляд Дори.  
Во что я влип?

В кабинете было прохладно, и за широким панорамным окном раскинулся великолепный вид на приморскую зону.  
Раньше я любил быть у Гая в кабинете. Если мы оба задерживались допоздна, когда остальные уже расходились по домам, то он выключал свет, и я овладевал им прямо здесь, любуясь вечерними огнями тель-авивских отелей и небоскребов.

Именно поэтому сейчас мне было здесь очень некомфортно.

Гай обернулся и посмотрел на меня.  
— Помнишь? — спросил он.  
Я вздрогнул.  
— Да — не видел смысла врать.  
— Давай мне отчёт — перевел он тему — я почитаю, а ты пока полежишь и отдохнёшь. На тебе лица нет.  
Предложение было соблазнительным, но я понимал, что он хочет: чтобы я расслабился и постепенно снова начал бы ему доверять.  
— Не могу, мне ещё кое-что нужно доде… — я не успел договорить.  
Он слегка толкнул меня и я, потеряв опору, упал на кожаный диван.  
— У тебя есть ещё полчаса. Я не собираюсь пользоваться своим положением, просто не хочу, чтобы ты заснул прямо посреди заседания. Полежи, я не буду тебе мешать.  
Глаза мои слипались, и я сдался. Опустил голову на подлокотник, и в ту же секунду отключился.

Гай разбудил меня ровно через тридцать минут.  
— Просыпайся, Миха. Я почитал твой отчёт, все в порядке, я добавил только пару комментариев, постарайся до заседания успеть дополнить необходимые детали.  
— Хорошо — ответил я. После короткого сна мне на самом деле стало куда лучше, и целый рабочий день впереди уже не казался огромным сизифовым камнем.

Выйдя из кабинета, увидел Дори. Он внимательно смотрел на меня несколько мгновений, потом его кто-то окликнул и он отвернулся.

У меня озноб прошел по коже. Я только что понял, что стал костью раздора для обоих братьев и что за моей спиной уже началась безмолвная война.

========== Глава 11 ==========

Глава 11

В тот вечер сразу же после работы я отправился домой, чтобы выспаться, и с Дори мы вечером не виделись.

Следующим днём его не было на работе, и я запоздало вспомнил, что до конца следующей недели он будет в Берлине — вчера этот факт напрочь вылетел у меня из головы, и мы даже не попрощались.

Гай тем временем продолжал действовать исподволь. Я не знаю, откуда у него на это было время, если учитывать, что он был руководителем немаленькой организации, но факт оставался фактом: он решил во что бы то ни стало добиться своего.

Он знал цену своей харизме и не стесняясь пускал ее в ход.  
Он не был назойливым, как-то сумел обуздать даже обычную свою дотошность. Тихо и незаметно он пытался завоевать обратно прежние позиции: попроситься ко мне в машину по дороге домой; посидеть вдвоем после работы в местном баре, в котором мы познакомились; прогуляться по вечерней улице за непринуждённой беседой.

Но я не мог забыть его лицо во время того допроса. Именно тот человек с глазами как два дула пистолета, а вовсе не этот великолепный, обаятельный лидер, в которого успели влюбиться почти все девушки в офисе, и был истинным Гаем Зелигом.

Через несколько дней мне это надоело. Да, я ценил свою работу, и был готов до определенной границы сохранять статус кво, делая вид, что верю, что Зелиг ищет исключительно дружеских отношений. Но в какой-то момент я устал притворяться.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил я у него, когда в четверг мы вышли из здания офиса и шли к моей машине — ведь не дружбы же, это смешно.  
— Разумеется — спокойно ответил он — мы не в начальной школе, чтобы я такими трудами завоевал бы твою дружбу. Я хочу тебя — как раньше.  
— Как раньше? — я не поверил своим ушам — Гай, я не любил тебя тогда и не полюблю и впредь. Ты этого хочешь? Обычный трах? Зачем это тебе?  
Он посмотрел на меня с улыбкой.  
— Ещё месяц назад ты смотрел на меня как на кучу дерьма. Сейчас ты уже готов обсуждать со мной секс без обязательств. Возможно, что в один прекрасный день ты сможешь поговорить со мной о чём-то большем.

Я молча завел мотор, вывел машину из стоянки, и мы выехали на дорогу. Спорить с Гаем не хотелось.

Сегодня должен был приехать Дори, и вместе с предвкушением скорой встречи меня пробирала лёгкая дрожь — я уже успел понять, что младший Зелиг такой же собственник, как и старший.

Высадив Гая возле его дома и твердо отказавшись посидеть с ним в баре, я поехал прямо к Дори.  
Он уже был дома, раскрытый чемодан стоял на столе, а он, свежий после душа, прошел со мной в гостиную и молча протянул мне коробку Лафройга.  
— Спасибо — сказал я, растерявшись. Если честно, я не ожидал никаких сувениров.  
Вспомнил, когда в первый и в последний раз в жизни пил этот виски: в ночь после самой первой боевой операции, чтобы хоть на время забыть лицо первого убитого мной человека. Дори влил в меня сразу два наполненных до краев стакана подряд, и только тогда меня у меня перестали трястись руки. Интересно, помнит ли он.

— Как дела на работе? — спросил он, продолжая освобождать чемодан.  
— Без особых изменений. Получили данные за второй квартал из других филиалов, Илана их сейчас анализирует.  
Он кинул кучу одежды в бельевую корзину и повернулся ко мне.  
— Ты уже ел?  
— Нет — отозвался я.  
— Закажем или пойдем куда-нибудь?  
— Закажем гамбургеры — предложил я.  
Он взял телефон, позвонил в ближайший ресторан.  
— Скоро будет — сказал он, сделав заказ — если хочешь, иди искупайся.

После душа я почувствовал, что дико голоден. К сожалению, еда к тому времени еще не прибыла.  
На пороге ванной я столкнулся с Дори.  
— Гай скоро приедет сюда — сказал он ровным голосом.  
— Вот черт! — я стал искать глазами свою майку.  
— Ты останешься здесь.  
Я не поверил своим ушам.  
— Ты сошел с ума? Знаешь, что тут было все эти две недели?  
— Могу представить — отозвался он — я немного с ним знаком, знаешь ли. Был бы ты девушкой — уже получил бы сотню алых роз и предложение руки и сердца.  
— Тогда к чему этот демарш? — сказал я — очень хочешь вывести его из себя?  
— Хочу, чтобы он понял, что ему пора отвалить — сказал он.  
— Я боюсь, что он начнет мстить, хоть и клялся, что этого не будет — признался я — он знает, что мы оба в этом замешаны. Убьет сразу двоих зайцев одним выстрелом.  
Дори сел в кресло, задумчиво посмотрел на меня.  
— Что предлагаешь? Сохранять статус кво? Он сам этого не допустит — прёт как танк. Ты не сможешь вечно тянуть его за нос, и переждать в сторонке тоже не получится.  
— Я уволюсь — сказал я твердо.  
— И что это тебе даст? Он знаком со всеми управляющими приличных финансовых компаний. Ты просто не найдешь новую работу и вернёшься к нему ползком на брюхе. Или пойдешь работать переводчиком, как и раньше — в лучшем случае.  
Я застонал.  
— А если его прижать его же оружием? Неужели у тебя нет на него никакого компромата?  
Дори усмехнулся.  
— В отличие от нас, он всегда все делал по учебнику.

Я опустился в кресло напротив него. Некоторое время мы смотрели друг на друга молча.  
— Кто придет раньше: посыльный с едой или Гай? Потому что делиться своим гамбургером я не собираюсь — сказал я наконец.  
Дори рассмеялся.  
— Думаю, что посыльный. И мы не поделимся с ним, даже если он будет умолять об этом.

Мы на самом деле успели получить и съесть наш ужин до того, как раздался звонок в дверь.  
Дори пошел открывать, а я сидел за столом и нервничал.  
Зайдя в гостиную и увидев меня, Гай прищурился.  
— Давненько не виделись, Миха.  
Я пожал плечами. Сказать мне было нечего.  
— Ты разве не за этим пришел? — спросил его Дори — только не притворяйся, что собирался спросить что-то по работе. Ты предполагал, что он будет здесь, и решил это проверить.  
— Потому что ваши переглядывания на кухне не заметил бы только слепой — зло ответил Гай — ясное дело, что после двух недель за границей ты вряд ли ждал бы до завтрашнего дня.  
— Замечательно, Шерлок — усмехнулся Дори — и что теперь?  
Гай посмотрел на меня.  
— Миха, ты слышал когда-нибудь китайскую пословицу про реку и труп врага?  
Я кивнул.  
— Я верю, что твое увлечение моим братом — это, хоть и странное, но кратковременное явление. И я готов ждать.  
Я старался не смотреть в сторону Дори. И понимал, что Гай был прав: каждая наша встреча могла оказаться последней. Рано или поздно весь совместный «багаж», который мы скопили за столько лет, даст о себе знать, и мы просто пошлем друг друга к черту. Скорее всего, тот тоже это прекрасно осознавал, потому что молчал.

На некоторое время в комнате наступила полная тишина.  
Гай покрутил головой, оглядывая комнату.  
— О, Лафройг! — обрадовался он — кто-нибудь хочет открыть продегустировать?  
— Возьми себе — хором сказали мы с Дори.  
— Серьезно? — удивился Гай — такой прекрасный виски. Обожаю его вкус.  
— Зачем ты его купил? — спросил я у Дори.  
Тот усмехнулся.  
— Хотел напомнить, что все может быть и хуже.  
Гай перевел взгляд с брата на меня, хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал.  
— Серьезно, возьми его — сказал я ему — я точно не буду это пить.  
— Лучше пусть стоит здесь — сказал Гай каким-то чужим голосом — судя по всему, это предназначено не мне, и не для питья.  
Потом поднялся со своего места.  
— Увидимся в воскресенье — сухо бросил он.  
Дори пошел провожать брата, я остался в своем кресле.

Вернувшись в гостиную, Дори налил себе в стакан колы и присел на стол.  
— Как прошла поездка? — спохватился я.  
Какое-то время мы разговаривали про его командировку, потом он посмотрел на часы.  
— Сегодня остаешься?  
Я облизнул разом пересохшие губы.  
— Да.

Он молча ждал, когда я встану и подойду к нему сам. Взял меня за руку — знал, что этого я сам уже не сделаю.  
Шагнул, оказываясь вплотную ко мне, посмотрел прямо в глаза. Я отвёл взгляд.  
— Думаешь о том, что сказал Гай? — спросил он.  
— Нет. А ты?  
Он не ответил. Провел ладонью по моему затылку, склоняясь ко мне, и наконец я почувствовал жесткость его губ на своих губах. Раскрыл рот, принимая его язык, схватил его за майку, прижимая покрепче к себе.  
— Пошли в спальню — шепнул он, на секунду отстранившись.

— Открой глаза, Розенберг — выдохнул он, войдя в меня.  
Я повиновался и встретился взглядом с его синими глазами.  
— Если ты боишься, что я отдам тебя Гаю, то очень ошибаешься — наклонившись, прошептал он мне на ухо.  
Я замер.  
— Я боюсь не этого.  
— А чего? — спросил он.  
— Что мы доиграемся — ответил я через силу.  
Он тихо рассмеялся и толкнулся в меня.  
— Тебе-то чего бояться? Ты освобождён от призывов.  
Я закусил губу, чтобы не застонать.  
— Без тебя я уже давно не лезу на рожон — ответил он наконец — когда ты ушел, в отряде не осталось никого, кто в случае чего пошел бы закапывать со мной труп.  
— Я не… — хотел возразить я.  
— Я фигурально выражаюсь — он вновь резко вошёл в меня, и довольно улыбнулся, когда я вскрикнул.  
Я почувствовал, как его рука водит по моему члену, и подался вперёд, обнимая его за шею и привлекая к себе. Поцелуй был долгим, и мы никак не могли оторваться друг от друга, вновь и вновь встречаясь губами и языками.

Его проникновения становились все глубже, а ладонь вокруг моего члена была влажной от пота и смазки, но он не спешил.  
— Не закрывай глаза — приказал он.  
— Тебе так сильно хочется, чтобы я на тебя таращился?  
— Да.  
— Почему?.. Ааахх! — я изогнулся, когда он поменял позу и угол, и понял, что несусь на всех парах к концовке.  
— Не так быстро — прошептал он, сразу же замедляясь.  
— Черт… не останавливайся! — больше всего мне хотелось двинуть ему сейчас кулаком в челюсть.  
— Куда ты торопишься? — сказал он — да, я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня. Знаешь почему?  
— Н-нет… — я едва осознавал, что он говорил. Он лишь слегка увеличил темп, и это снова бросило меня почти на самую грань.  
— Потому — он говорил сквозь зубы — что я могу смотреть в твои глаза — его движения стали ещё быстрее и резче — и говорить себе: блядь, я трахаю Миху Розенберга, черт бы его подрал! — сказав это, он застонал и впился в мой рот поцелуем, его язык грубо проник сквозь мои губы, и он уже не пытался продлить мгновение, как и я, просто давая себе быть поглощенным почти невыносимым наслаждением, пока разрядка не скрутила нас обоих, и не оставила опустошенных в объятиях друг друга.

****

Утром мне не надо было вставать в шесть утра, и мы в кои-то веки выспались, проснувшись лишь к девяти часам.  
— Оставайся на всю субботу — предложил Дори, когда мы окончательно проснулись.  
Это звучало слишком заманчиво, чтобы я мог бы отказать. Хотелось остаться в постели, и может при свете дня секс с ним был бы таким же жарким, что и ночью?  
— Мне нужно будет заехать в супермаркет — наконец, сказал я — дед просил купить продукты для дома. Но после этого можно будет встретиться.  
— Твой дед обо мне не особо высокого мнения, правда? — спросил он.  
— Считает тебя беспринципным ублюдком — усмехнулся я.  
— Значит, ему должен понравиться Гай — задумчиво сказал Дори.  
— Его он называет квадратным ограниченным болваном.  
— Он хорошо разбирается в людях — заметил Зелиг. Потянулся ко мне, подминая под себя.  
— Еще пять минут — пробормотал он мне в шею, рукой уже пробираясь под одеяло, чтобы нащупать мой стояк.

Разумеется, это заняло куда дольше, чем пять минут. Но это все равно немного примирило нас обоих с необходимостью подниматься и начать заниматься обычными пятничными побегушками. 

Я закупился довольно быстро, и поехал домой, где меня уже ждал у пустого холодильника Курт.  
— Миха — сказал он, когда я закидывал покупки в холодильник и на полки кухонного шкафа — вчера вечером сюда приходил твой болван.  
— Гай? — уточнил я.  
— Он самый.  
— Что он от тебя хотел? — спросил я, как во мне зашевелилось глухое раздражение.  
— Почему ты думаешь, что он хотел что-то от меня? — с интересом спросил дед.  
— Потому что он знал, что я не буду вечером дома — видел меня до этого у своего брата — ответил я.  
Дед уселся на свой любимый кухонный стул у стены, сложил руки на груди.  
— Он под большим секретом рассказал мне некую историю шестилетней давности — сказал он — упирая на то, что именно его брат был в ней главным преступным элементом, а мой внук — невинной овечкой, которую надо немедленно спасать.  
Я не знал, смеяться мне или плакать.  
— Что же мне делать? — сказал я — если завтра он пойдет и расскажет это отцу… — представив себе это, я побледнел. Отец уж точно не будет держать это при себе. Если узнает он — то мы с Дори точно сядем.  
Я посмотрел на деда. Лицо его было очень сосредоточенным.  
— Я поговорил с ним. Спросил, не понимает ли он, что его откровения рано или поздно приведут вас с его братом в тюрьму.  
— А он?  
— Он сказал, что рассказал об этом только мне, и дальше меня идти не собирается. Но я так не думаю, Миха.  
— И я — прошептал я.  
— В мое время, я просто задавил бы его потихоньку в каком-нибудь безлюдном переулке — сказал дед очень спокойным голосом.  
Я промолчал.  
— Так что решайте со своим ублюдком, что делать дальше — заключил Яков.  
— Спасибо, что сказал — сказал я — я поеду к нему сейчас. Мы будем думать.

Дори, не произнес ни слова, пока я пересказывал ему всю историю.  
Потом сказал:  
— Твой дед прав. Если можно было бы его задавить, я бы так и сделал.  
— Нет — жестко сказал я.  
— Завтра он расскажет твоему отцу, послезавтра — родителям Альхади.  
Я представил лицо Джеймса, если он узнает о том, кто убил его сына, и подумал, что и сам сейчас застрелил бы Гая, если бы мог.  
— Вставай, мы едем к нему — перебил мои мысли Зелиг.

По дороге к брату Дори набрал его номер на телефоне.  
— Я буду у тебя через минуту. Открой ворота стоянки — отрывисто бросил он в трубку.

Гай открыл нам дверь, не особо удивленный. Мы прошли в знакомую мне гостиную, как всегда выглядевшую, как фотография из журнала о дизайне интерьеров.  
— Рад видеть тебя, Миха — сказал Гай — чего не могу сказать о своем брате.  
— Дед Розенберга уже рассказал ему, как хорошо ты держишь язык за зубами — сказал Дори ядовито.  
— Я рассказал ему, потому что прекрасно понимал, что он уже все знает — парировал Гай.  
— А кто ещё, по-твоему, знает? — спросил я, еле сдерживаясь.  
Гай перевел взгляд на меня.  
— Я уже сказал, что не собираюсь причинить тебе вреда.  
— Зачем ты пошел к моему деду? — спросил я  
— Хотел, чтобы он понял, с каким человеком ты спишь — ответил тот.  
— Он знает — сказал я — ничего нового ты ему не открыл.  
— А ты сам знаешь? — спросил меня с горечью Гай — посмотри на него и на себя. Он же классический социопат. Он тебя использовал, заставлял молчать столько лет о том, что там случилось. Тебе не надоело ещё его покрывать?  
Я открыл рот и точно так же закрыл.  
Перевел взгляд на Дори. Тот казался растерянным не меньше меня.  
— Гай — сказал я мягко — что произошло в тот день, по твоей версии?  
— Ты знаешь это не хуже, чем я — ответил он устало — вы вломились в дом, чтобы отомстить за Томера. Увидели двоих, спускающихся с верхнего этажа. Дори застрелил обоих, не ожидая, что второй будет обычным парнем из богатенький иерусалимской семьи. А потом убедил тебя, единственного свидетеля…  
— Не так — прервал его я.  
— Миха — тихо сказал Дори.  
— Если бы это было так — сказал я — все было бы куда легче и проще.  
Гай ждал.  
— Стрелял я — сказал я через силу — Альхади был моим парнем. Я убил его случайно, не зная, что он будет там. Твой брат… Он, а не я, покрывал это убийство все эти годы.

В комнате наступила мертвая тишина.

Гай смотрел на меня, не отрываясь.  
— Это правда? — наконец сказал он.  
— Да — обречено сказал я. Подумал, что своими руками подписал себе приговор. У Гая есть полное признание моей вины — и теперь ему больше ничего не надо доказывать. Мой дед прав — я болван.

Гай закрыл руками лицо.  
— Выметайтесь — сказал он наконец — скорее, чтобы я вас больше не видел.  
— Гай — начал Дори.  
— Если беспокоишься за своего ненаглядного Миху, можешь быть спокоен — я не буду никому ничего говорить. Если бы я знал все это раньше, то уж точно не пошел бы к его деду. И уж точно не пытался бы возобновить наши отношения. Катитесь ко всем чертям. На работу можете приходить, я не собираюсь вас увольнять, переведу вас обоих в ближайшие пару недель в другой филиал — не хочу больше видеть ваши лица.  
Я посмотрел на Дори.  
— Пошли — одними губами сказал он. Я кивнул.  
Мы вышли, не прощаясь.

В машине я посмотрел на Зелига.  
— Теперь он уверен, что мы оба — психопаты.  
— Социопаты — поправил он меня.  
Я пожал плечами. Час от часу не легче.  
— Думаешь, он на самом деле оставит нас в покое? — спросил я.  
— Теперь практически уверен, что да. Тебе он объявит тотальный бойкот со своей стороны, так что, если ты все же надеялся на какое-то продолжение, можешь об этом забыть.  
Я искоса посмотрел на Дори. Впервые за последние несколько недель он выглядел расслабленным и довольным.  
— Я рад, что ты рад — ответил я ему кротко.  
В ответ он рассмеялся и хлопнул меня по плечу.  
— Хватит страдать, Розенберг. Поехали ко мне, устроим незабываемый уикенд у меня дома.

Я постарался скрыть улыбку, услышав от него любимое напутствие моего деда.

Вспомнил то, что мне сказал однажды Курт:  
«В этом мире должен быть хоть один человек, который будет знать, кто ты есть на самом деле.»  
Теперь таких людей в моей жизни было двое.

Конец первой части

========== Часть 2, Глава 12 ==========

Гай сдержал свое обещание: в самом начале недели мы с Дори получили официальные уведомления, что компания в течение двух недель переводит нас в филиал в Рамат-Гане. Хотя для Дори это было своего рода наказанием — мы, по сути, были сосланы и из главного офиса компании, и из «Государства Тель-Авив», для меня это являлось идеальным выходом из патовой ситуации — с глаз долой, из сердца вон. И к тому же я продолжал работать по специальности, что было для меня немаловажным фактом.  
Сам директор на меня с тех пор даже не взглянул, как, впрочем, и на своего брата. Нас обоих это более чем устраивало — пристальный интерес Гая в течение последнего года меня изрядно утомил.  
Родители, узнав о моём переводе, недоумевали.  
— В чём ты так проштрафился? — спросил меня с упрёком отец, едва услышав новость по телефону.  
— Ни в чём. Это было моим решением, — соврал я. Сначала хотел схулиганить и сказать, что мой начальник ссылает меня из-за моего отказа вступать с ним в нерабочие отношения, но понял, что слишком дорого за это заплачу: отец наверняка перевернёт горы, чтобы покарать не в меру похотливого директора, а Гай в таком случае мог бы и не смолчать.  
Отец мне не очень поверил, но и с дальнейшими расспросами не лез.  
Из нынешней моей квартиры ездить на новую работу стало совсем неудобно. Зато Дори жил по пути, и через некоторое время я обнаружил, что вместо того, чтобы возвращаться после работы домой, еду к нему, предварительно запасшись одеждой на пару дней вперёд, а дома появляюсь лишь набегами.  
Через три недели такой жизни дед спросил меня, не хотел бы я разъехаться.  
— У моих квартирантов скоро заканчивается договор на съём, и я могу вернуться к себе.  
— Зачем?  
— Такими темпами ты скоро прочно поселишься у своего «бесславного ублюдка», а одному мне эта квартира велика.  
Я подумал и попросил деда не торопиться. Сам я никуда переселяться не спешил, и Дори тоже. В отличие от обычных пар, мы не собирались жениться, заводить детей и брать ипотеку, да и нынешняя частота встреч с ним меня вполне устраивала. Но и оставлять деда одного так, как сейчас, я не мог.  
Надо было что-то решать, но пока я не был уверен ни в чём — так как твёрдо помнил слова Гая и соглашался с ними — никто не гарантировал, что через пару месяцев мы с Дори всё ещё будем вместе.  
На новой работе мне нравилось больше, чем в прежнем офисе. Людей было меньше, атмосфера — теплее и спокойнее, а ещё мне дали персональный кабинет, без соседей. Это было непривычно, поначалу неудобно — мне приходилось то и дело выходить или звонить, чтобы поговорить со своими коллегами из того же отдела — но, когда я привык, мне скорее понравилось. Работы здесь было, как ни странно, куда больше, чем в главном офисе, но она была интереснее.  
У Дори, как у замдиректора, был кабинет попросторнее, с видом на Алмазную биржу. Сам он влился в новую работу и в новый коллектив легко и просто. Он не наводил мосты, не вел светские беседы, но тем не менее его очень скоро приняли как долгожданного руководителя. Сам директор филиала, Алон Зееви, большей частью занимался иностранными клиентами, и Дори взял на себя большую часть обязанностей директора.  
Таким образом оказалось, что свободного времени у нас двоих просто не осталось.  
В новом офисе за нашими спинами поначалу шептались: ситуация была внештатная. Ссылка двоих сотрудников из центрального производства на периферию подразумевала какой-то скандал, и все пытались узнать, что же там произошло.  
Я быстро отшил нескольких любопытствующих и с облегчением убедился, что Дори тоже принял меры, уволив сразу двоих самых злостных сплетников — благо, политика компании позволяла увольнение по именно этой причине.  
Шепотки прекратились, оставшимся сотрудникам мы сразу стали неинтересны, и рабочий ритм через некоторое время наладился.  
В сентябре Дори получил уведомление на внеплановый призыв на неделю.  
Я сидел в его спальне на застеленной кровати и молча наблюдал за тем, как он складывает вещи в рюкзак.  
— Без тебя там скучно, — пожаловался он, проверяя, положил ли достаточно маек.  
Повернулся ко мне и осёкся. Бросил рюкзак, сел возле меня.  
— Хочешь призваться обратно? Я смогу это устроить, — предложил он.  
— Чтобы вытаскивать тебя за уши из переделок? — ответил я кисло.  
— А кто ещё, если не ты?  
— Не хочу, — покачал я головой, — то, что было весело в двадцать, в тридцать уже не радует.  
— Думаешь, меня радует? Или ещё кого-то из взвода? — возмутился он.  
— Мне там нечего делать, — попробовал свернуть я тему, — но тебе желаю повеселиться.  
Он хмыкнул.  
— Тоже считаешь меня ублюдком?  
— А что, нет? — спросил я с горечью. — Мы оба совершали не особо законные вещи в армии.  
— Что, например? — поинтересовался он.  
— Например, когда... — я сглотнул, мне не хотелось даже вспоминать о том случае, не то, что говорить этого вслух. — Когда поймали того… И надо было узнать, где вход в туннель.  
— Если бы мы не узнали, — сказал Дори тихо, — половины нашего взвода не было бы в живых. Они устроили там такую ловушку, что мы с тобой сами бы не выжили. И почему ты начал вспоминать это сейчас? Думаешь, я только и занимаюсь во время призыва, что пытаю людей?  
— Нет. Но тогда я мог хотя бы…  
— Хотя бы контролировать меня? — завершил он недосказанное. — Тогда возвращайся и продолжай в том же духе. Я только за.  
— Если я это сделаю, ты, наоборот, расслабишься. И рано или поздно всё и правда закончится закапыванием трупа. И ещё вопрос, чьего, — горько сказал я.  
Он опустил голову, глядя в на носы своих армейских ботинок.  
— Что предлагаешь? — спросил он, наконец. — Уйти я оттуда не могу.  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Ничего не предлагаю. Просто будь осторожен.  
— Хорошо, — с облегчением сказал он. Поднялся с кровати и продолжил копаться в рюкзаке.  
На том наш абсолютно бесполезный и бестолковый разговор был закончен.  
Но я облегчения не чувствовал.  
Его недавнее предложение вернуться в армию — резервистом, разумеется — не шло у меня из головы.  
Теоретически, такое можно было проделать, и такое случалось. Правда, нечасто.  
Практически — я не видел ни одной причины так поступить, кроме как действительно для присмотра за Дори. Но…  
Я мог бы обманывать себя и говорить себе, что он в безопасности. Но прошлогодний случай с пистолетом доказывал обратное.  
И ещё звонок от Двира, пару месяцев назад.  
Двир, тот самый товарищ, что подошёл ко мне на кладбище во время дня поминовения, позвонил мне в конце июля. Мы с Дори как раз занимались переходом в нынешнюю компанию, и я был немного рассеян. Но мы всё же поговорили.  
— Ты ещё помнишь то, что я сказал тебе тогда, на могиле Томера? — спросил он.  
— Помню, — ответил я неохотно.  
— Если ты ушёл, думая, что кто-то из наших тебя в чём-то может обвинить, то зря.  
— Я ушёл не из-за этого, — я был краток.  
— Я понимаю, что подробностей не будет — и это твое дело, — помолчав, сказал он, — но хотел кое-что добавить.  
— Что?  
— Это касается Дори. Вы же и во время срочной службы влипали в разные неприятности?  
— Да, — сказал я, — но это было давно. Мы были юными идиотами.  
— Были? — услышал я смешок Двира. — Насчёт тебя — поверю, что ты мог измениться. Но он…  
— Что с ним? — спросил я, насторожившись.  
— Если честно, весь последний год он ведёт себя так, словно для него закон не писан, — видно было, что Двир не хочет говорить лишнего по телефону.  
— В резерве? — уточнил я непонятно зачем.  
— Да, во время учений. Ну и на поле тоже. По телефону не хочу говорить.  
— Почему бы тебе ему этого не сказать напрямую? Ты же зам командира, — удивился я.  
— Я пытался. Мы пытались. Когда ты был с нами, то ещё как-то мог держать его в узде. Жаль, что ты ушёл.  
— Он большой мальчик, — возразил я, — сможет сам со всем разобраться.  
— Я слышал, что вы работаете вместе, — отозвался Двир. — Если вы общаетесь, может, поговоришь с ним об этом?  
— А если он спросит, откуда я знаю?  
— Мне нечего скрывать, — ответил он.  
Через пару недель оказалось, что Двир был так откровенен, потому что в августе он переезжал жить в Австралию — достаточно далеко, чтобы взбешённый Зелиг не смог бы при всем своем желании до него добраться.  
А вот наша беседа на опасную тему с Дори прошла далеко не мирно. Но именно в тот раз впервые прозвучала эта идея — о моём возвращении в состав резерва.  
Я чувствовал, как всё во мне сопротивляется этому. Я не хотел больше таскаться на призывы, получать вызовы в самые неожиданные и неудобные моменты, влипать в неприятности и вытаскивать из них Дори. Не хотел палаток, спальников, автомата, армейской еды, скуки и ещё много чего, что я уже успел забыть.  
Кроме того, то, что в двадцать лет не оставляло следа в моей душе, сейчас было бы для меня невозможным. Я вспоминал наши выходки, которые давно уже похоронил на дне памяти, и не мог поверить — неужели это были мы?  
В идеале я хотел бы, чтобы Дори, как и я, ушёл бы оттуда. Но он не то, что не думал об уходе, а наоборот — метил на место командира роты.  
* * *  
Зелиг вернулся через пять дней, целый и невредимый, с кучей новых баек и сплетен.  
Мы сидели в креслах в его гостиной, пили пиво и обменивались новостями — он про парней из взвода, я про работу.  
— В марте будет большой призыв, скорее всего, я уже возьму себе нашу роту, — сказал он будто между прочим.  
— Придётся тебе стать солидным ротным командиром, никаких больше хулиганств, — усмехнулся я.  
Он не ответил, и я насторожился.  
Он заметил это.  
— Буду участвовать в разработке мартовской операции, — сказал он неохотно.  
— Охренеть, — пробормотал я. Это на самом деле было круто.  
Он устало потёр глаза.  
— Жарища там была… Все глаза себе сжёг на этом солнце.  
Я молча смотрел на него и понимал, что сейчас скажу то, что говорить не хочу.  
— Насчёт того, о чём мы тогда разговаривали…  
— Да? — рассеянно переспросил он.  
Я вздохнул. Всё-таки я идиот. Куда я лезу?  
— Поговори с связным офицером насчёт того, как именно я смогу вернуться в часть.  
Он посмотрел на меня, словно не верил своим ушам.  
— Ты же не хотел этого.  
— Сейчас хочу, — соврал я.  
— Не верю.  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Что ж, тогда проехали.  
Он задумчиво провёл пальцем по губам. Наверное, пожалел, что слишком сильно надавил. Видно было, как ему хотелось, чтобы я вернулся.  
— Слушай, если хочешь, я устрою тебе встречу с нашим комбатом и связным. Поговори с ними. За шесть лет в батальоне много чего изменилось. Может, тебе понравится?  
— Может быть, — покладисто ответил я.  
— Про тебя спрашивали, — вспомнил он.  
— Кто? — поинтересовался я.  
— Зоар из второго взвода. Помнишь его?  
Я помнил. Помнил очень хорошо.  
Потому что с Зоаром я испытал первый поцелуй с парнем, первую взаимную дрочку, и ещё несколько «первых» опытов, хоть мы так и не добрались с ним до главного. Как раз тогда я расстался со своей первой девушкой, родители объявили, что переезжают в Бней Брак, и в голове у меня была полная каша.  
Дори слегка наклонился ко мне, всматриваясь в мое лицо.  
— Вижу, что вспомнил, — сказал он негромко.  
Я даже не пытался что-то скрыть. Всё и так было понятно. Хотя бы потому, что это Зелиг застукал нас за поцелуями во время охраны базы и влепил каждому месяц невыезда. При этом позаботился о том, чтобы в расписании дежурств мы бы ни разу за этот месяц не пересеклись.  
— Ревнуешь? — констатировал я явный факт.  
— Если мог бы — выгнал бы его из батальона, — честно ответил он, и мы рассмеялись.  
— Ну так что? — вернулся он к основной теме.  
— Я поговорю с взводным, дай мне его телефон.  
— Её, — поправил меня Дори, — поговори с ней в воскресенье, а я прозондирую почву с комбатом.  
— Договорились, — теперь, когда решение было принято, я уже не жалел. Слишком поздно.  
Дори снова потёр покрасневшие глаза, и я спохватился.  
— Я поеду сегодня домой, а ты отдыхай, — сказал я, поднимаясь с кресла.  
Он перехватил мою руку.  
— Куда? Я с тобой ещё не закончил.  
— Ты в состоянии сейчас хоть пальцем пошевелить? — хмыкнул я.  
— Я не видел тебя всю неделю. Я в состоянии на что угодно, лишь бы уже трахнуть тебя, — выдохнул он мне на ухо.  
В дальнейших уговорах я не нуждался и скоро уже плавился под его жаркими поцелуями. Сегодня ему было не до нежностей — он вошёл в меня практически сразу же, и я крепко сжал зубы, чтобы не показать боли — мне тоже не хотелось обычных ласк этим вечером. Хотелось чувствовать боль, и так же причинять её и ему. Повинуясь импульсу, я слегка сжал ему горло рукой, так, что его кадык уперся в мою ладонь и дёрнулся под ней, когда он сглотнул. Но он не отнял от себя мою руку, даже когда я сжал пальцы ещё сильнее. Только его движения во мне стали резче, а дыхание — тяжелее.  
— Ещё — прошептал я, подаваясь ему навстречу.  
Он закусил губу, на секунду остановившись, словно собираясь с духом. Я на пробу сжал пальцы ещё сильнее — он не остановил меня и сейчас. Вместо этого в его взгляде полыхнул огонь, какого я раньше не видел. Похоть, голод, тоска — это ошеломило меня, и я отвёл глаза, чтобы не видеть его слабости.  
Он сдавленно зарычал, и то, что последовало за этим, иначе как «еблей», назвать было невозможно. Раз за разом он яростно врывался в меня, что-то шипя сквозь зубы, его рука двигалась на моем члене с бешеной скоростью, и я, разумеется, не мог долго продержаться в таком темпе. Рука моя всё ещё была на его глотке, и я не отпускал его, даже чувствуя, как изливаюсь ему на пальцы, а потом и он догнал меня — вжимаясь кадыком в мою ладонь, издавая сдавленные полувсхлипы-полустоны, и потом замерев, чтобы хоть немного перевести дыхание.  
После того, что произошло, разговаривать нам не хотелось. Я понял, что за эти пять дней случилось что-то, чего он мне не расскажет никогда. Закрыл глаза, стараясь не обращать внимания на горячую боль в заднице, слушал его дыхание и знал, что он тоже не спит.  
С той ночи всё пошло под откос.  
* * *  
Каким-то образом Зелиг смог выкроить время для разговора с армейскими чинами, связная описала мне весь процесс восстановления в резерве, и я, скрепя сердце, принялся за дело.  
Дед, узнав о моём решении, когда я приехал домой после особо тяжёлого рабочего дня, вздохнул.  
— Какого чёрта, Миха? Зачем тебе эта армия?  
— С каких пор ты стал таким пацифистом? — попытался я свести всё к шутке.  
— Каким, к чёрту, пацифистом? Я не хочу, чтобы он снова тебя впутывал в свои выходки.  
— С чего ты взял, что он вообще что-то подобное сделает?  
Дед взял с вазы на столе большое зелёное яблоко, покрутил в руках.  
— Потому что помню пару твоих историй из армии. Ты мне мало что рассказывал, да и сам тогда, судя по всему, не понимал, по какому тонкому льду вы ходили. Теперь хоть понимаешь?  
Я промолчал.  
— Я не думаю, что он изменился, — сказал дед, — и боюсь, что если что-то случится, то затянет и тебя.  
— Я для того и возвращаюсь, чтобы он взял бы себя в руки, — ответил я.  
— А какого чёрта это тебе нужно? — дед положил яблоко обратно в вазу.  
— Не хочу, чтобы с ним что-то случилось.  
— Думаешь, твоё присутствие там что-то изменит? Вы просто попадётесь вдвоём, — сказал с горечью Яков.  
Я вздохнул.  
— Я не могу пообещать, что ничего не случится. Но если я буду там — то риск будет меньше. Я буду очень осторожен, Курт. Честно.  
Дед грустно покачал головой.  
— Совсем ты голову потерял из-за него, Миха. Что ты там решил насчёт квартиры?  
— Давай подождём ещё год? — предложил я. — Пока что я не вижу нужды в переезде.  
— Как скажешь, — ответил он, — надеюсь, что доживу до тех пор.  
— Ты так мечтаешь от меня избавиться? — спросил я, улыбаясь. — Даже к бесславному ублюдку готов меня сплавить?  
— Хочу хоть на старости лет увидеть, что с тобой всё в порядке, — ответил он, не улыбнувшись.  
Я не ответил, но сердце моё дрогнуло от жалости к нему.  
* * *  
В середине сентября начался сезон свадеб, и я был приглашён на свадьбу Неты из головной компании и ещё на одну — моего двоюродного брата.  
На первую свадьбу мы с Дори пошли вдвоём. Хупа была под открытым небом, в живописном поселке где-то в часе езды к югу от Тель Авива.  
Гостей было немного, всего человек сто. Столы были расставлены прямо на траве, тут и там алели ягоды на кустах боярышника, источали одуряющий аромат грядки шалфея, лимонника и перечной мяты, а невдалеке шуршала эвкалиптовая роща.  
Нета и Лави радушно приветствовали нас, а потом отвлеклись на других гостей.  
Я набрал себе на тарелку всяких свадебных закусок, которые подают перед основным угощением, захватил бокал с вином и отошёл в сторону, к высоким столикам у дальней стены. Больше всего мне не хотелось столкнуться с Гаем, которого Нета тоже пригласила.  
По закону подлости, он оказался неподалёку и сразу же меня заметил.  
Какое-то время он молча смотрел на меня, думая, подойти или нет.  
Потом решился и направился в мою сторону. Я мысленно застонал, но было поздно метаться.  
— Привет, — бросил он мне. — Дори тоже тут?  
— Да, где-то бродит.  
— Как тебе на новой работе? Нравится?  
— Спасибо, всё неплохо.  
— Я слышал, он увольняет людей?  
— Увольняет, — ответил я, надеясь, что мои односложные ответы быстро исчерпают беседу.  
Он опустил голову, потом поднял на меня глаза, и я увидел в них нешуточную боль.  
— Миха, — тихо сказал он, — ты понимаешь, что разбил мне сердце?  
— Я тебе ничего не обещал, — так же тихо отозвался я.  
— Я не говорю об этом, — перебил он меня. — То, что ты… Неужели ты всегда был таким же, как он?  
— Ты поклялся, что не будешь об этом говорить, — прошипел я, — а сейчас решил обсудить эту тему прямо тут, при целой сотне людей?  
Он меня будто и не слышал.  
— Как ты живёшь с этим? — спросил он. Я понял, что этот вопрос, скорее всего, не даёт ему покоя уже несколько месяцев.  
— Как видишь, я пять лет сидел дома безвылазно.  
— А теперь?  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Ты не думаешь об этом? — спросил он настойчиво.  
— Думаю каждый день, — глухо сказал я, — спасибо за приятную беседу. Именно то, о чём мне всегда хотелось поговорить на свадьбе.  
Он открыл рот, чтобы ещё что-то сказать, но передумал.  
Я поставил тарелку и бокал на столик — аппетит пропал напрочь — и отошёл от Гая, надеясь, что больше он не приблизится.  
На хупу смотреть у меня не было уже никакого желания. Я потихоньку отошёл в заросли подальше от всех, сел на прохладную каменную скамью, всю в пятнах лишайника, и принялся бездумно обрывать листья с какого-то куста, стараясь загнать поглубже в душу всё то, что вылезло на поверхность после слов Гая.  
Где-то через час я наконец немного пришел в себя. Слава Богу, меня никто не искал.  
Вышел и увидел, что церемония уже закончилась, и теперь все выстроились в очередь под навес хупы, чтобы ещё раз лично поздравить новоиспечённых супругов.  
Я подумал, что подходить с таким настроением к новобрачным будет не лучшей идеей, и остался стоять на месте.  
Ко мне подошёл Дори.  
— Видел Гая? — спросил он.  
— Видел, — коротко ответил я.  
— Он тебе успел уже что-то сказать?  
— Да.  
Он задумчиво посмотрел на меня.  
— Будешь страдать?  
Я невольно улыбнулся.  
— Уже настрадался.  
— Тогда пошли за стол, я специально попросил Нету, чтобы нас посадили как можно дальше от него. И только не говори мне, что не голоден.  
Я понял, что на самом деле очень голоден — так и не успел попробовать ничего с той тарелки. Чёртов Гай.  
Дори подтолкнул меня к столам, и на том эпизод с его братом был забыт.  
Вторая свадьба была в обычном зале торжеств, в присутствии трехсот гостей — обычное среднестатистическое мероприятие, которое не оставило у меня никаких воспоминаний. Дори со мной не пошёл, так что я просто провёл весь вечер в компании своего старшего брата, Дана. Он тоже пришёл один, жена осталась в этот раз дома с детьми.  
— Что у тебя нового? — спросил он, пока я сражался с увесистым стейком.  
— Всё как всегда, — мысленно я уже готовился к обычной обработке «когда наконец соберёшься жениться».  
— Дед здоров? — спросил он меня вместо этого.  
— Здоров, передаёт привет, — автоматически приврал я. Дед никогда не передавал никому приветов.  
Он кивнул, и на том наша беседа закончилась. Я не стал задерживаться и улизнул, не дожидаясь десерта.  
Чем дальше я продвигался в процессе восстановления в резерве, тем напряжённее становились наши с Дори отношения. В октябре он поехал на три дня на краткосрочные сборы — скорее всего, подготовку к операции в марте. Вернулся он в отвратительном настроении, сказал, что будет очень занят, и какое-то время мы виделись только на работе.  
В середине ноября меня наконец официально вписали в список роты (той самой, которой собирался командовать Дори) и сообщили, что пошлют мне вызов на мартовские сборы в январе.  
Вечером я показал своё новенькое удостоверение резервиста Зелигу — после долгого перерыва мы встретились после работы у него дома.  
Он повертел карточку в руках, передал мне.  
— Надеюсь, что не начнёшь мне мораль читать прямо на стрельбище? — сказал он.  
Я, усталый и невыспавшийся после труднейшего отчёта на двухстах страницах перед концом года, разозлился. Какого чёрта? Почти четыре месяца он толкал меня к этому моменту, а теперь, по сути, обозвал занудой.  
— Нет, но и в твои игры я играть там не собираюсь, — ответил я.  
— Какие игры? — ответил он недовольно. — Иногда мне кажется, что ты считаешь меня кем-то вроде Менгеле и Пиночета в одном флаконе.  
— Не считаю, — устало сказал я.  
— Я не всегда действую по учебнику, но я не пытаю, не мучаю и не убиваю без нужды, — отчеканил он.  
— А другие из взвода о твоей философии знают? И что по нужде ты убьешь и будешь пытать кого угодно? — спросил я зло.  
— Ты стал одним из этих? — спросил он. — Прекраснодушных жителей северного Тель Авива?  
— Нет. — сказал я, — но ты лезешь на рожон. Двир заметил. Не сегодня-завтра увидят и остальные.  
— Так ты заботишься о том, чтобы меня не поймали? — уточнил он.  
— Не только, — ответил я.  
— Волнуешься о несчастных, которые пристрелили Арона? Или о том бедненьком парне, что кинул в Томера бетонный блок?  
— Нет. Просто не хочу, чтобы ты повтлрил свой подвиг десятилетней давности.  
— Это мне говорит потомок нацистского офицера, у которого руки по локоть в крови, — усмехнулся он.  
— У кого именно? — уточнил я, внутренне сжимаясь и понимая, что этот разговор надо было закончить ещё десять минут назад.  
— У вас обоих, — ответил он, смотря мне прямо в глаза, — будто ты сам не знаешь.  
Меня будто ослепило злостью, которая, как лава, выплеснулась из моего сердца и ударила в голову. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, я со всего маху ударил его кулаком в челюсть.  
Он упал, но откатился, прежде чем я успел пнуть его в бок, сразу же вскочил на ноги и сгруппировался, встав в боевую стойку.  
Я покачал головой.  
— Не собираюсь с тобой драться, — сдёрнул со стула свою рабочую сумку и вышел из его дома.

========== Глава 13 ==========

Глава 13  
Со стороны наш с Дори конфликт был практически незаметен: на работе мы и так не пересекались, а теперь вообще постарались свести все контакты к нулю. Я в очередной раз поверил в мудрость тех, кто запрещает романы на рабочем месте. Как же мне было трудно…  
В отличие от прошлого раза, с Гаем, когда мне было всего лишь немного досадно и неприятно, и я в основном опасался продолжения его расследования, теперь все было куда тяжелее. Я с трудом выносил его присутствие, в то же время глуша в душе тоску и беспокойство. Он же в свою очередь всячески старался меня избегать — как и его брат до этого. Наверное, судьбой мне было написано не ладить с Зелигами.  
Первого декабря я взял на работе отгул и поехал на годовщину смерти Арона на кладбище. Вспомнил, как год назад стоял на этом же месте, а Дори маячил за моим плечом, и в рюкзаке его уже тогда был пистолет, которым он расправился с убийцей Арона — без суда и без следствия.  
Я подумал, что все, по сути, началось с того пистолета. Не с Гая, не со смерти их отца. В тот момент, когда я вновь согласился прикрыть его очередное самоуправство — я открыл ящик Пандоры, который был закрыт добрых десять лет.  
Я вспомнил ту весну, мне ещё не было и двадцати двух. Это был мой последний год в армии, и я просто хотел дослужить его как можно спокойнее. Но мне не довелось, как и всем, кто находился в армии в то время.  
Именно тогда я в первый раз убил человека. Вооруженного, опасного. Я помнил все — до последней мелочи. Не могу сказать, что мучился этими воспоминаниями — иначе не смог бы служить в боевых частях. И потом мне пришлось убить ещё не раз.  
Но это была какая-никакая, но всё-таки война, и нас готовили к этому — и физически и морально.  
То, во что нас ввязал Дори немногим позже этого, было совсем иным.  
Да, он сделал то же самое для меня — шесть лет назад. И может быть, я до сих пор должен был быть обязанным ему за это.  
Но я не хотел больше повторения того, что было почти десять лет назад. И не хотел вспоминать об этом. Не сейчас, не на могиле друга.  
— Миха? — услышал я за спиной полузабытый голос и вздрогнул от неожиданности. Обернулся и увидел Зоара Паита, своего первого… партнера по экспериментам.  
Он повзрослел. Казалось, что ещё больше вырос и раздался в плечах за десять лет. Его зелёно-серые глаза были такими же, как и тогда, но лицо перестало быть мальчишеским, приобретя черты, которые мы обычно называем «волевыми» и «орлиными»; одет он был в прекрасно сидящий на нем костюм, который предполагал работу в какой-нибудь элитной компании в одном из небоскребов Азриэли.  
Если говорить образно, перед мной стоял человек, на которого наверняка вешались гроздями представители обоих полов.  
— Привет — поздоровался я, стараясь не показать, что он застал меня врасплох.  
— Давно не виделись — он смотрел на меня так, что меня бросило в жар. Его глаза обежали мою фигуру, лицо, на миг остановились на моих губах, потом он спохватился и пожал мне руку.  
— Жаль, что смог увидеть тебя только по такому поводу.  
— Скоро увидишь и по другому — ответил я.  
— Это как? — спросил он.  
— В марте я призываюсь на сборы — сказал я. Прозвучало это невесело, но он не заметил.  
— Ты решил вернуться? — удивился он — Почему?  
«Хороший вопрос», подумал я. Теперь, когда мы с Дори наконец послали друг друга подальше, никакого резона я для своего глупого решения не видел. К сожалению, армии было плевать на такие тонкости. Я уже был в списке резервистов, запланированных на мартовский сбор, и звонить Дори, чтобы тот меня отмазал, было невозможно.  
Вслух я сказал:  
— Сложно объяснить.  
— Я понимаю — тихо сказал он — после смерти Арона?  
Я слегка опешил от такого предположения, но не стал возражать. Люди часто сами вкладывают в наши уста вранье, которое хотят услышать. Впрочем, это не было ложью — в общих чертах.  
— И это тоже — уклончиво сказал я.  
— Подвезти тебя? — спросил он — мне тоже надо в Тель Авив.  
— Я на своей машине. Скоро поеду обратно на работу в Рамат Ган, так что нам не по пути.  
— Жаль. Можно было бы перекусить где-нибудь по-быстрому — его взгляд буквально обжигал, но я просто хотел смотаться поскорее, пока здесь не появился Дори.  
— Сегодня не получится, давай как-нибудь в другой раз — сказал я торопливо.  
Он хотел что-то сказать, но посмотрел за мою спину и осекся.  
Я обернулся.  
Разумеется, командир Зелиг собственной персоной.  
На меня он даже не взглянул.  
— Привет, Паит — сухо поздоровался с моим собеседником.  
— Привет, командир — нехотя ответил тот.  
Я посмотрел на часы. Если выеду прямо сейчас, успею добраться до пробок, и поработать часов до девяти. Дори вряд ли вернётся сегодня в офис, и я смогу немного расслабиться.  
— Мне пора — сказал я Зоару — увидимся на сборах.  
— Погоди — остановил он меня — до марта ещё дожить надо. Дай мне свой номер, я тебе перезвоню.  
Я пожал плечами, продиктовал свой номер телефона и поспешил к машине.  
За окном уже был поздний вечер, но я не торопился выходить с работы.  
Слова Дори до сих пор звенели в моих ушах, дома я теперь бывал еще реже, чем раньше, лишь бы не встречаться лишний раз с Куртом.  
Почти пятнадцать лет я прятал голову в песок, закрывая глаза на явное: мой дед не был из тех немецких офицеров, которые смогли выйти из войны с относительно чистыми руками.  
Нюрнбергский процесс не преследовал всех германских офицеров без исключения. Среди них были и обычные солдаты, которые просто воевали — просто не на той стороне.  
Моссад охотился в первую очередь за теми, чьи руки были в крови, причем в крови немалой. А мой дед как-то проговорился, что за ним после окончания войны шла охота.  
Я знал это все — но пятнадцать лет отказывался сложить два и два, убеждая себя, что он был простым военным. Я должен был понять, что он не оставил бы в живых хотя бы одного человека — того моэля, который делал ему обрезание под дулом пистолета. Это был бы слишком опасный свидетель.  
Я бы сам его убил, если был бы на месте Курта.  
Дори был прав — и мой дед, и я — чем мы, по сути, отличались друг от друга?  
Мой отец и братья никогда не служили в боевых частях. Отец чинил армейский транспорт, старший брат отслужил в штабе, а младший и вовсе не призвался.  
Я же призвался в боевые части потому, что туда пошли почти все мои друзья. Потому что это было «круто». И ещё, чтобы исправить то, что делал мой дед.  
А на деле — я просто повторил его путь.  
Дед очень скоро заметил мое отчуждение. Если раньше я возвращался домой раз в два-три дня, и проводил с ним хотя бы полчаса за ужином, то теперь просто не мог есть то, что он готовил. Я перекусывал чем-то в кафе или покупал готовую еду, дома сразу же шел в душ, а потом в свою комнату — до утра.  
Сегодня я собирался повторить свой обычный маршрут, надеясь, что он уже будет спать.  
Но он встретил меня на пороге, хотя было уже почти двенадцать ночи.  
— Иди на кухню, поговорим — тяжело сказал он мне.  
Я молча кивнул. Рано или поздно, этот момент должен был наступить.  
Мы сели на наших обычных местах за кухонным столом, Курт поставил передо мной чашку чая, и промолчал, увидев, что я ее не коснулся.  
— Ты расстался с Дори? — спросил он.  
— Да — коротко ответил я.  
— Когда?  
— Две недели назад.  
Он постучал по пальцами по столу.  
— Можно ли спросить, из-за чего?  
Я подумал, подбирая слова. Но вместо этого у меня вышло совсем другое.  
— Что тогда случилось с тем моэлем?  
Дед вскинул на меня взгляд — видимо, этого вопроса он ожидал меньше всего.  
Потом сказал:  
— А ты как думаешь?  
— Ты убил его? — спросил я, замирая.  
— Да. Иначе убили бы меня — ответил он будничным голосом.  
— А ещё кого?  
Он приподнял бровь.  
— К чему эти расспросы через пятнадцать лет? Ты не знал? Или предпочитал самообманываться?  
— Второе — пробормотал я.  
— Ты мог бы задать этот вопрос в любой момент, я ничего от тебя не собирался скрывать. Почему сейчас?  
— Если бы я спросил…и узнал — я не смог бы жить с тобой — с трудом сказал я.  
— А пряча голову как страус, мог — заключил он — какой же ты болван.  
Я промолчал. Он был абсолютно прав.  
— Так почему же сейчас? — повторил он свой вопрос.  
Посмотрел на меня.  
— Дори?  
— Да — выдавил я.  
Курт усмехнулся.  
— А вы двое, значит, безгрешные ангелочки? — выплюнул он.  
Я сцепил под столом пальцы.  
— Нет. И он это тоже сказал.  
— Ему лучше знать — философски ответил дед.  
— Скольких ты убил? — спросил я.  
Он смотрел на меня, словно прикидывая.  
— Я не знаю — сказал он наконец — и как именно считать? Своими руками? Подписав приказ? Отдав команду? В зависимости от твоего ответа — от десятка до нескольких сотен.  
Я молчал. Не мог больше врать себе, что не думал о таком ответе. Ещё как думал, и знал, что скорее всего он будет именно таким. Поэтому и не спрашивал.  
Но теперь это уже не имело значения — потому что я сам уже был не тем, кем раньше.  
— Я не говорил тебе — сказал дед хрипловато — видел, что ты не хочешь знать, надеялся, что никогда не спросишь. Если бы не этот паразит…  
Я не ответил.  
Потом вспомнил, что давно хотел спросить.  
— Зачем же ты приехал сюда?  
— В Израиль? — уточнил он.  
— Да, ты же был нацистом, ненавидел евреев. Зачем?  
— С чего ты взял, что я ненавидел евреев? — удивился он — я просто выполнял свою работу. Как и все. Как и ты.  
— Я… — начал я и осекся.  
Он тем временем продолжил:  
— Почему приехал… Здесь меня наверняка никто бы не искал. И потом, я собирался пробыть здесь не дольше нескольких месяцев, а потом сбежать в Аргентину, как и многие другие.  
Он помолчал.  
— И что же? Почему не сбежал?  
— Встретил твою бабушку — усмехнулся он — через два месяца она забеременела твоей тёткой, и я уже никуда не поехал.  
Какое-то время мы сидели молча.  
Дед пил свой чай, крошил на тарелку печенье.  
— И что теперь? — спросил он — съедешь от меня куда подальше?  
— Нет — ответил я. Взял чашку, отпил из нее остывший чай — лучше нам держаться вместе.  
— Только не начинай сравнивать меня с собой — фыркнул дед — опять твое самоедство? При чем тут ты? Я знаю, что ты в армии не был ангелом, но уж точно не зверствовал.  
— Давай об этом не сегодня — сказал я. Голос мой прозвучал очень уж устало. Дед не стал настаивать.  
— Иди спать — он похлопал меня по руке.  
— Спокойной ночи — я поднялся, ощущая себя древним стариком. Тело болело от недосыпа и сидячей работы.  
Перед сном успел услышать, как он насвистывает Лили Марлен. Но не было сил даже разозлиться, и я так и заснул — под его свист.  
Через пару дней мне позвонили с незнакомого номера. Я пару секунд смотрел на экран, потом ответил.  
— Миха? Это Зоар — услышал я.  
— А, привет — я сел в кровати, где отсыпался после каторжной рабочей недели.  
— Я тебя не разбудил? Забыл, что не все в мире жаворонки.  
— Я уже проснулся — отозвался я.  
— На кладбище было в самом деле не лучшее место и время для светской беседы — сказал он — давай встретимся сегодня. Ты работаешь?  
— Нет, я свободен — ответил я.  
— Тогда позавтракаем где-нибудь в центре — он не предлагал, а почти приказывал.  
Я быстро перебирал в голове дела на сегодня. Дед вроде никаких планов на меня сегодня не строил, на пробежку я мог пойти и вечером.  
— Можно — сказал я.  
— Тогда я заеду за тобой через час.  
Завтракать мы отправились в Бенедикт, и как ни странно, нас проводили к столику сразу же, без неизбежного ожидания на входе, из-за которого я так не любил сюда приходить.  
— Ты занял место заранее? — спросил я.  
— Разумеется — ответил он — не думаешь же ты, что меня пропустят без очереди только из-за моих красивых глаз?  
Я промолчал, но понял, что столик был забронирован по крайней мере три дня назад. Как раз тогда, когда мы с ним встретились.  
Я заказал себе их фирменные «яйца Бенедикт», и он последовал моему примеру.  
— Где ты работаешь? — спросил он, когда официант отошёл от нас с заказом.  
Я ответил.  
— Знаешь некоего Гая Зелига? — спросил он.  
— Конечно, он был моим начальником в предыдущей конторе — сказал я небрежно.  
— Точно. И братом Дори — усмехнулся он.  
— Ты с ним знаком? — спросил я.  
— Только шапочно, пересекались пару раз по делам. Он узнавал о тебе около года назад.  
— Серьезно? — удивился я, вспоминая, что было год назад в декабре. Кажется, к тому времени мы уже расстались.  
— Да, узнал, что я служил с Дори, и спрашивал про тебя.  
— И что ты ему ответил? — спросил я.  
— Что ты был солдатом без страха и упрека, лучшим в роте. Надеюсь, я не преувеличил?  
— А что ещё он хотел? — мне стало интересно. Оказывается, за моей спиной Гай проводил целое расследование, расспрашивая моих друзей.  
— Спрашивал, не было ли у тебя чего-то с Дори — ответил Зоар задумчиво.  
Я хмыкнул.  
— Я ответил правду — что ничего не было — по крайней мере, и я об этом ничего не знал. Но, судя по всему, мои познания устарели?  
— Мы не вместе. Уже — ответил я как можно лаконичнее.  
— Это радует — усмехнулся он.  
Официант принес наконец наши тарелки, и на некоторое время мы замолчали, расправляясь с их содержимым.  
Наконец Зоар отодвинул от себя свою тарелку, отхлебнул из стакана апельсинового сока.  
— Помнишь — начал он, и я понял, что начинается вечер… нет, утро воспоминаний, целью которого будет… в общем, и так было понятно. Непонятно было только, зачем ему нужна такая длинная прелюдия. Я не был из тех, кто спит налево и направо, но кажется, он, как и Гай, считал меня недотрогой.  
— Я помню все — перебил я — куда хочешь пойти? К тебе, ко мне?  
Он вскинул бровь, не ожидая такого.  
— Серьезно?  
— Абсолютно. Но задницу подставлять будешь ты. — процедил я. С меня хватило Дори, больше такой услуги я предоставлять не собирался никому. Мои слова прозвучали зло — и, уже произнося их, я знал его ответ.  
Он потерял дар речи от такой наглости. Потом взял себя в руки, отпил ещё сока.  
— К сожалению, буду вынужден отказаться — вежливо сказал он.  
— Понимаю — ответил я. Не могу сказать, что был разочарован из-за его отказа. Если только чуть-чуть.  
Завтрак был закончен, мы расплатились и вышли на умытую зимним ливнем улицу.  
До моего дома мы доехали молча, он остановил машину под окнами и протянул мне руку.  
— Я рад, что мы встретились, Миха — сказал он.  
— И я.  
— Вижу, что врешь — усмехнулся он — все ещё не можешь забыть Дори?  
— Нет — ответил я — не из-за этого.  
Он все держал мою руку, не спеша ее выпускать. Потом наклонился ко мне, и на секунду мне показалось, что он меня поцелует, но он только отстегнул мой ремень безопасности.  
— По скорой встречи, Миха.  
— Увидимся — коротко сказал я. Глядя на него, я понимал, что требовать от него пассивной позиции было с моей стороны чистой наглостью. Никакого продолжения у нас в перспективе не намечалось, поэтому я захлопнул за собой дверцу машины, поднялся к домой и заставил себя выкинуть из головы мысли о Паите.  
Если я ожидал, что Зоар тоже махнет на меня рукой, то ошибался. Примерно через неделю он позвонил опять, в самую рань.  
— Позавтракаем?  
— Уже завтракали же — сонно сказал я — в этот раз он меня все-таки разбудил.  
Он рассмеялся.  
— Давно мне не приходилось так тяжело работать, чтобы пригласить кого-то на свидание. Ты со всеми такой?  
— Мм? — я все ещё не мог окончательно проснуться.  
— Когда мне за тобой заехать? — спросил он.  
— Сегодня я хочу заехать на работу — признался я — освобожусь часам к двум илитрем.  
— Я позвоню тебе к трем — сказал он.  
Я провалялся в постели ещё минут двадцать, потом наскоро оделся и поехал в офис.  
В пятницу, разумеется, там никто не работал, и я порой использовал несколько тихих пятничных часов, чтобы сосредоточиться и доделать работу в тишине. Я любил эти часы — все было знакомым и одновременно немного чужим. Пустующие кабинеты и опенспейсы — в пятницу это было моим тайным царством. Не надрывались телефоны, не проходил мимо двери моего кабинета хмурый замдиректора.  
Точнее, раньше не проходил.  
Потому что сегодня он тоже был на рабочем месте.  
Я понял это не сразу — в его кабинете было тихо, и дверь была закрыта.  
Я прошел к себе, включил компьютер и принялся за работу.  
Через примерно час я услышал звук открываемой двери и вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
Вышел в коридор и увидел Зелига, выходящего из своей комнаты.  
Тот, услышав мои шаги, резко повернулся ко мне.  
— А, это ты — бросил он мне.  
— Пришел поработать — отозвался я.  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Твое дело.  
— Дори — сказал я. Мне очень хотелось, чтобы последние два месяца куда-нибудь бы исчезли. Но он смотрел на меня точно так, как и полтора года назад, на дне рождения своего брата — зло и недружелюбно.  
Если я протянул бы ему руку — он не принял бы ее, и это было понятно по его лицу.  
Поэтому вместо слов примирения я сказал что-то другое.  
— Послушай. Мне нет никакого смысла являться в марте на сборы, и ты сам это понимаешь.  
— Не хочешь идти на сборы? — уточнил он.  
— Не хочу — подтвердил я.  
— Это твои проблемы — он захлопнул дверь в свой кабинет, повернул в нем ключ.  
— Вот ты мудак — пробормотал я.  
Он круто повернулся ко мне.  
— Давно не нарывался, Розенберг?  
— Пошел ты — пожелал я ему. Куда делось мое хваленое самообладание? Даже Гай не мог настолько вывести меня из себя.  
Он подошёл ко мне поближе, словно чтобы что-то сказать, и вдруг дал мне поддых.  
— Давно мечтал это сделать — доверительно сказал он мне на ухо, пока я хватал ртом воздух.  
Когда я немного пришел в себя, он уже покинул помещение.  
Работать я после этого уже не продолжил. Выключил компьютер и вышел прямо под дождь. Доехал до дома, проигнорировав какой-то вопрос деда, свалился в постель и проспал до трёх часов.  
Проснувшись, я понял, что уже не засну. Провести всю ночь наедине со своими мрачными мыслями мне совсем не улыбалось, и я решил проветрить голову на улице.  
Ливень уже закончился, и вечереющая улица сверкала отражениями фонарей на мокром асфальте. Людей снаружи почти не было, но бары и кафе были забиты под завязку.  
В свой обычный бар я уже давно не ходил — он прочно ассоциировался у меня с Гаем. Поэтому я решил пройти ещё пару кварталов, до другого места, где иногда бывал раньше.  
В кармане у меня зажужжал телефон. Я вытащил аппарат и машинально ответил.  
— Миха — услышал я голос Зоара — где ты?  
— Гуляю — ответил я.  
— Я еду к тебе. Напиши свой адрес, я буду через полчаса.  
— Пиши.  
Сейчас я был рад даже его компании. Любой, кто отвлек бы меня от воспоминаний о прошлом и о Зелиге, сейчас прошел бы на ура.  
Эти полчаса я провел весьма эффективно — впервые за шесть лет надираясь вдрызг.  
Когда Зоар подсел ко мне, возле меня уже выстроились гуськом пустые стопки из-под текилы.  
— Что же ты меня не подождал? — спросил он с легким упрёком.  
— Если бы ты видел меня полчаса назад, все бы на том и закончилось — усмехнулся я.  
— Топишь горе в текиле? — догадался он.  
— Точно — я махнул пробегавшему мимо официанту, заказал ещё четыре порции того же. Зоар заказал себе виски со льдом. Лафройг.  
— Как ты это пьешь? — спросил я, чокаясь с ним.  
— Виски?  
— Лафройг.  
— А что с ним? — не понял Зоар.  
— Тебя ведь тоже Дори отпаивал им тогда?  
— Когда?  
— После первого выступления.  
— С чего бы ему это делать? — он пристально смотрел на меня.  
Я промолчал.  
— С тобой он на самом деле носился больше, чем с остальными — с лёгкой насмешкой сказал Паит.  
Вместо ответа я просто влил в себя ещё одну порцию.  
— Интересно — сказал Зоар — вы настолько непохожи. Неужели вы правда были вместе до недавнего времени?  
— Всего пару месяцев — ответил я неохотно.  
— Он и ты — задумчиво сказал мой спутник — прямо не верится.  
— Почему? — спросил я. В ушах уже изрядно шумело, но до опьянения ещё было далеко.  
— Дори — это Дори. Ковбой с Дикого Запада. Я вообще не понимаю, как он смог стать командиром взвода, а теперь и роты — с таким отношением к армии.  
Я усмехнулся. Дори — Клинт Иствуд. Смешно. Разве что глаза немного похожи.  
— А ты — продолжал Зоар — ты — просто хороший парень. Отважный солдат. Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты тогда ответил на мой поцелуй — он мельком посмотрел на мои губы, и меня снова кинуло в жар.  
Я решил не отвечать — после стольких порций алкоголя очень легко было сболтнуть лишнего.  
— В армии вы сблизились — вспомнил Паит — неужели уже тогда…?  
Я покачал головой.  
— Тогда ничего не было.  
Он допил свой виски и жестом показал проходящему мимо официанту сделать рефил. Я тоже.  
Какое-то время мы молчали, каждый думал о своем.  
— Кем ты работаешь? — спросил я неожиданно для самого себя.  
Он поднял брови.  
— Это имеет значение?  
— Просто интересно.  
— Управляю IT-компанией — ответил он коротко.  
Я кивнул. Понятно, почему он знал Гая — скорее всего, они вращались в общих кругах. Непонятно было только, что им обоим нужно было от скромного экономиста — меня.  
— Привет — раздался над ухом чей-то голос.  
Я повернул голову и увидел какого-то парня в черной обтягивающей майке. Тот улыбнулся Зоару, полностью игнорируя меня.  
— Привет. Я Галь.  
— Привет — не глядя на него, сказал Паит. Лицо его мгновенно замкнулось и стало непроницаемым.  
— Можно купить тебе чего-нибудь выпить? — спросил Галь.  
— Нет, спасибо, я не один — отозвался тот.  
Парень наконец повернулся ко мне и смерил меня взглядом. Пару секунд он, видимо, думал — идти на конфликт или нет. Потом хлопнул Зоара по плечу и отошёл.  
Тот немного виновато улыбнулся мне, потом отодвинул от себя нетронутый стакан.  
— Миха — сказал он.  
Я поднял на него взгляд со своей последней стопки текилы. У меня слегка все расплывалось перед глазами, но я не волновался — домой можно было бы дойти пешком минут за двадцать.  
— Твое предложение ещё в силе? — спросил он.  
— О чем ты? — не понял я. Потом понял — Сегодня? Сейчас?  
— А когда ещё — усмехнулся он.  
Я подумал.  
— К тебе часто лезут со знакомствами — констатировал я факт.  
— Да — просто ответил он.  
— Тогда зачем тебе подставлять мне свой зад? Ты же этого отчаянно не хочешь — сказал я — бери кого хочешь и пользуйся.  
Он издал невеселый смешок.  
— Может, я просто хочу закрыть гештальт — сказал он.  
— Это ты про меня? — не понял я. Дюжина порций текилы наконец дошли до моих мозгов, и превратили их в какое-то варево.  
— Да. Дори говорил, что я спрашивал про тебя?  
Я попытался вспомнить и не смог.  
— Говорил — ответил я на всякий случай.  
— Знаешь почему?  
— Потому что мы так и не трахнулись? — предположил я.  
— И это тоже. И ещё, потому что из всех, с кем я имел дело — ты был самым порядочным и нормальным человеком.  
Я хрюкнул прямо в свою текилу, и закашлялся.  
— Я?!  
— Не смейся — холодно сказал он — я тебе тут душу изливаю. Говорю то, что хотел сказать уже много лет.  
— Ну говори — пробормотал я. Если бы я не был настолько пьян, то уже остановил бы его и, скорее всего, ушел, чтобы не слышать чуши о своей порядочности. Но мои ноги были ватными, а мысли еле ворочались.  
— Помнишь, мы должны были патрулировать в тот день базу вдвоем? — спросил он с затаенной нежностью. Странно было слышать от него такой тон — подобные ему скорее отдают распоряжения, чем ласковые слова.  
Я помнил.  
В тот февральский вечер мы взвалили на себя обычное тяжеленное снаряжение и потопали в вечерний патруль.  
Маршрут проходил через размокшие после дождя песчаные дорожки вдоль вездесущих эвкалиптовых деревьев.  
Какое-то время мы шагали молча, но нам предстояло еще четыре часа соседства, и мы постепенно разговорились.  
— Чертова армия — говорил Зоар, меся ботинками бурый мокрый песок под ногами — чем мы занимаемся, Розенберг? Прямо сейчас я мог был трахать свою девушку в своей теплой кровати дома. А вместо этого убиваю свой пятничный вечер на охрану этого богом забытого места. Кому это надо? Три года моей жизни просто псу под хвост.  
Я сочувственно кивнул.  
— У тебя есть девушка, Розенберг? — спросил он.  
— Осенью расстались — ответил я.  
— Сочувствую. Что, не выдержала графика боевых войск?  
— Что-то в этом роде — пробормотал я.  
Он замолчал.  
Какое-то время снова было тихо, только наши ботинки хлюпали по лужам.  
— Ты редко выходишь из базы — внезапно сказал Зоар.  
— Да — ответил я односложно. У меня как раз начались проблемы с родителями, которые требовали от меня соблюдения субботы во время возвращения, и я с некоторых пор предпочитал оставаться на базе. Значит, это уже успели заметить.  
— Поехали ко мне в следующий раз — предложил он — мои родители не будут против, и места у нас много, есть свободная комната для гостей.  
Звучало заманчиво.  
— Они не религиозные? — задал я животрепещущий вопрос.  
— Они даже свинину едят, представь себе — усмехнулся Паит.  
— Если не шутишь, то с удовольствием — сказал я, не веря своему счастью.  
— Такими вещами я не шучу — серьезно ответил он.  
Мы продолжили наш маршрут, и он рассказывал, куда можно пойти в пятницу в их городе, и как круто мы оторвемся.  
— А твоя девушка? — вспомнил я — она не будет против?  
Он хмыкнул.  
— Она со мной рассталась позавчера. Я собирался выйти на выходные домой и убедить ее вернуться, а мне влепили это чёртово дежурство. Понимаешь, почему я такой злой?  
— Да — ответил я и вздрогнул, когда мне за шиворот упала увесистая капля.  
— Черт, дождь начинается — простонал он — побежали в ту рощу, там можно переждать.  
Мы добежали до укрытия как раз вовремя — потому что в ту же самую секунду хлынул невероятный ливень. Я смотрел на стену воды перед собой, иногда мне на куртку и лицо падали отдельные капли, но в остальном мы были укрыты достаточно надёжно.  
— Тебе не холодно? — спросил вдруг Зоар шепотом.  
— Н-не очень — ответил я, хотя, если честно, мне было не особо тепло.  
— Я промок — признался он. Прикоснулся к моей ладони пальцами — они были ледяными.  
Машинально я сжал его пальцы, чтобы согреть их. Он как-то странно посмотрел на меня, и я смутился.  
— Извини — сказал, отпуская его руку.  
— Ничего — пробормотал он.  
Мы стояли почти вплотную на крошечном пятачке сухой земли, а дождь и не думал прекращаться.  
Я почувствовал, что он начинает дрожать. Он и в самом деле успел промокнуть, и его волосы были совсем влажными.  
Я вздохнул, пытаясь понять, как можно ему помочь. Кажется, у меня была запасная чистая футболка, которую я держал при себе в пакете.  
Бронежилет снимать было нельзя, но хотя бы вытереть волосы не мешало бы.  
Я вытащил из нижнего кармана армейских штанов пакет с футболкой, протянул ему.  
— Вытри голову.  
Он с благодарностью принял у меня пакет, яростно принялся тереть голову тканью.  
— Уже лучше — со смешком сказал мне, но я видел, что он все ещё мёрзнет. Взял у него футболку и обернул ее вокруг его головы — так было теплее.  
Он замер, глядя на меня, пока я закреплял рукава над его ушами.  
Я не понял, зачем он наклоняется ко мне, думал, что он хочет что-то сказать на ухо.  
А потом его обветренные губы коснулись моей щеки, и я вздрогнул.  
Уже очень давно никто не целовал меня — и теперь, в эту секунду, мне было неважно, кто это делает — парень, девушка, однополчанин, хоть сам черт. Несколько последних месяцев жизни в вакууме, когда вокруг было полно людей, но по сути я ощущал себя живущим где-нибудь на Марсе — сделали свое дело.  
Я не шелохнулся, ожидая, что он будет делать дальше.  
Зоар помедлил секунду, его шершавые губы все ещё касались моей кожи. Потом на секунду он отстранился, и вот уже его поцелуй тронул мои губы, не менее обветренные, чем его.  
Я почти не дышал, осознавая, что со мной происходит что-то, о чем я никогда до этой секунды даже не думал.  
Не осознавая, что делаю, я приоткрыл рот, впуская в себя его язык.  
Он застонал и принял это приглашение. Его руки обхватили мою промокшую куртку, будто он боялся, что я могу сбежать. Своими губами он раздвинул мои и втянул меня в первый в моей жизни поцелуй с парнем — жёсткий, колючий, совсем не такой, к каким я привык со своей бывшей.  
В моей голове все шумело от дождя, холода и возбуждения, которое бывает настолько сильным только в двадцать лет.  
Я почувствовал, как его рука продвигается вниз, расстёгивает пуговицы армейских штанов и проникает через резинку трусов туда, где уже пульсировал мой стояк.  
Руки его, которые ещё минут пять назад были ледяными, теперь стали совсем горячими, поэтому прикосновение не было неприятным. Да что там, оно было охрененно приятным.  
Я подумал, что и ему наверняка хочется того же, и повторил его действия.  
Он был немного выше меня, поэтому я прислонился лбом к его щеке, и просто плыл по течению — к долгожданному оргазму.  
Когда все кончилось, я отстранился от него, только сейчас начиная немного понимать, что произошло.  
Хотел что-то сказать, но горло совсем пересохло.  
Он прижал к себе мою голову, поцеловал в волосы, в скулу, в щеку, словно сам не чувствовал той же неловкости.  
— Миха — прошептал он мне на ухо — ты охренительный.  
Я закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
Он поднял от меня лицо.  
— Дождь закончился. Пошли дальше?  
Я обернулся и увидел, что дождя и в самом деле уже не было. Падали капли с узких эвкалиптовых веток, но ночное небо было чистым.

Теперь, в темном баре, на меня смотрел серо-зелеными глазами повзрослевший Зоар, терпеливо дожидаясь моего ответа.  
— Я пьян — честно признался я ему — ты хочешь заняться сексом с пьяным мужиком?  
Он усмехнулся.  
— Если протрезвеешь, то опять начнёшь от меня прятаться. Лучше я поймаю момент, пока ты не передумал.  
Мы расплатились, я собрался с духом, поднялся со своего стула и пошатнулся. Он обхватил меня за плечи, поддерживая, и мне опять стало жарко.  
— Идем, возьмём такси.  
По дороге я почти протрезвел — по крайней мере, перед глазами уже не вертелось, и выйдя из машины, я зашагал довольно-таки уверенно.  
В голове, правда, все ещё была какая-то каша.  
— Приехали — раздался у меня за плечом голос Зоара.  
Я поднял голову и увидел перед собой одну из элитных высоток Тель Авива. Как ожидаемо.  
Жилье его напоминало квартиру Гая лишь своей явной дороговизной. Здесь чувствовалось больше вкуса — скорее всего, поработал по-настоящему хороший дизайнер.  
— Подожди здесь, я сполоснусь— сказал Зоар.  
— Подожду, если не засну — ответил я, садясь на высокий табурет у барной стойки. На таком я точно не заснул бы.  
— Присоединяйся — сказал он — у меня бассейн в ванной.  
— Я в нем утону в таком состоянии.  
— Не бойся, искусственное дыхание за мой счёт — усмехнулся он.  
— Иди, я скоро приду — сказал я, прикрыв глаза. Спать мне не хотелось, и я просто пережидал, пока голова перестанет кружиться, слушая всплески льющейся воды в ванной.  
Потом решил все-таки искупаться.  
Ванная комната была огромной, и в середине находился утопленный в пол бассейн с бортиками — где-то три на четыре метра.  
Зоар, который как раз заворачивал кран в душе, махнул мне рукой.  
— Лезь туда, я сейчас присоединюсь.  
Я скинул одежду на столик у двери, и быстро принял душ — не хотелось лезть в чистую воду прямо так.  
Зоар уже сидел в своей сибаритской ванне и наблюдал за мной.  
— У всех твоих соседей дома такое чудо? — спросил я, присоединяясь к нему.  
— Не, конечно. Я видел подобное пару лет назад в банях в Японии, вот и решил, что у меня тоже такое будет.  
Я с довольным вздохом откинулся спиной на гладкий бортик, и закрыл глаза.  
Услышал всплеск, и понял, что он придвигается ко мне поближе.  
Рука его легла мне на живот, другая — под шею. Его губы, на которых ещё была тень аромата Лафройга, нашли мои.  
Я помнил о нашем уговоре, но все равно боялся, что он решит доминировать.  
К моему счастью, он даже не думал этого делать. Его поцелуи были напористыми и властными, совсем не такими, как в двадцать лет — но он не менял правил игры, о которых мы договорились заранее.  
Я наслаждался его телом — твердым и крепким, и тем, как он открывается мне, не забывая и сам оставлять на моей груди и шее отметины от засосов и укусов. Я вылизывал его живот, с удовольствием всасывал в рот его член и яйца, и между тем, осторожно раскрывал его пальцами. Подумал, что наверное, если бы он не сдался, к концу вечера я сам согласился бы на любую роль. Но говорить это ему не собирался. Я хотел доставить ему такое удовольствие, чтобы он не пожалел бы о своем выборе — как, впрочем, и с любым, с кем я когда-либо делил постель.  
Я входил в него и жадно смотрел на его лицо; глаза его в полумраке были почти черными, он прикусывал губу, когда я входил особенно глубоко, и молчал, но его член, твердо упирающийся в мой живот, свидетельствовал о его ощущениях.  
— Хочешь быть сверху? — прошептал я, сам того не ожидая от себя.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты мне мозги вышиб бы своим хреном — прошептал он, слегка задыхаясь — если уж я согласился на такую авантюру, давай уже до конца и по полной.  
Дважды меня уговаривать не пришлось — я обхватил его за бедра и уже не стеснялся — если он хотел по полной, то и получил по полной — до самого его оргазма, который я почувствовал на своем животе — а потом и меня настиг этот бешеный электрический разряд во всем теле.  
* * *  
Я лежал в его необъятной кровати, слушал его ровное дыхание. Не мог заснуть — после дневного сна, текилы, сумасшедшего секса я был слишком взбудоражен.  
Почему-то снова вспомнил тот февраль, десять лет назад.  
Мы использовали каждую минуту, чтобы провести ее, так сказать, с пользой. Ни один из нас не был готов на что-то более экстремальное — да и где? Не в комнатах же, где всегда был проходной двор. Да и эвкалиптовая роща не была таким уж надёжным убежищем. Как назло, мы оба застряли на базе на полных три недели с выходными, так что не могли даже поехать к нему домой.  
Впрочем, это нас не особо волновало — то, на что мы отваживались, уже было достаточно. Пока.  
Однажды он совсем осмелел, и, спустив мои брюки и трусы до колен, сделал мне очень неумелый, но от этого не менее восхитительный минет. После этого я пару дней не мог думать ни о чем другом.  
А потом, за два дня до того, как мы собирались наконец поехать на выходные к нему домой, нас застукал Дори. Слава богу, не за минетом или чем-то подобным. Но его выражение лица в ту минуту, когда он увидел нас, яростно целующихся во время патруля возле оружейной, я не забуду никогда.  
После выволочки и последующего за этим наказания Зоара перевели в другой взвод, и мы с ним почти не виделись. К себе он меня больше не приглашал — не знаю, как именно его напугал Дори. И так наши пути разошлись, на долгие десять лет.  
Зоар пошевелился.  
— Не спишь? — спросил хриплым со сна голосом.  
Я покачал головой.  
— Поеду скоро домой.  
— Я тебе позвоню — сказал он, зевнув.  
— Хорошо — согласился я. Оделся под его сонным взглядом, поцеловал на прощание и покинул его квартиру.  
Хмель уже давно выветрился у меня из головы, на улице было холодно и приятно. Было почти девять вечера, и я решил пройтись, тем более что дорога пешком заняла бы всего около часа — как раз столько, чтобы немного придти в себя после этого безумного дня.  
Телефон у меня в кармане завибрировал. Я вытащил его и прочёл сообщение:  
«Спасибо за гештальт».

========== Глава 14 ==========

Глава 14

После того сообщения я больше от Зоара не слышал до самого марта. Или ему не понравилось, или же он на самом деле всего лишь хотел завершить начатое десять лет назад.

Сначала я недоумевал и злился, а потом мне, по правде, стало не до этого. Весь оставшийся декабрь я бился над годовыми отчётами и отчётами за последний квартал года.

В конце декабря меня вызвал к себе директор, Алон, и после десяти минут переливания из пустого в порожнее сообщил, что продвигает меня до начальника экономического отдела филиала. Должность была номинальной — кроме меня в отделе было ещё всего два человека, но зарплата сразу стала повыше, хоть и обязанностей прибавилось тоже.

Дори в этом решении не участвовал — он умыл руки от всего, что касалось меня и моей области, и жил теперь какой-то своей паралельной жизнью.  
Иногда мне самому не верилось, что ещё пару месяцев назад между нами могло что-то быть.

В отличие от главной компании, в филиале новогоднего корпоратива не устраивали. Кроме того, тридцать первого декабря в этом году выпало на субботу и идти на работу не требовалось. Я провел свой выходной в обычных делах: сходил в тренажерный зал, почитал кое-что по работе, посмотрел фильм, — так и убил время до вечера.

Я мог бы, как тысячи жителей Тель-Авива, встретить новый год за обратным отчётом возле башен Азриэли, или в каком-нибудь клубе.  
Но вместо этого позвонил отцу.  
— Миха? — он удивился. Я редко звонил — что случилось? Что-то с дедом?  
— Нет, просто хотел спросить, как у вас дела — ответил я.  
— Может, приедешь к нам? — спросил он.  
Что-то в его голосе заставило мое сердце дрогнуть.  
— Сейчас не будет поздновато? — спросил я — ты вроде рано ложишься спать.  
— Да нет, все в порядке. Мама тоже будет дома, она по тебе соскучилась.  
— Я приеду через полчаса — ответил я.

Дома у родителей все было, как всегда. Меня накормили обычным куриным супом, шницелями с пюре и покупным пирогом. Но мне все равно было вкусно.

Родители уже поужинали до моего приезда, поэтому мать пила чай, сидя рядом, а отец читал какие-то местные газеты.  
С ними легко было молчать, и я понял, как мне этого недоставало. Жаль, что они не всегда были такими.

— Как там дед? — спросил отец, отрываясь наконец от газеты.  
— Как всегда. На этой неделе ездил каждый день на свою старую работу, консультировать инженеров.  
— Пусть бережет себя — сказала мать, которая взяла у отца одну из его газет и теперь решала судоку.  
— Он ещё нас всех переживет — отозвался отец, беря с тарелки шоколадное печенье.  
— Не говори так, Ари — одернула его мать.  
— Что у тебя на работе? — спросил отец, переводя тему  
Я подумал, что каждый раз, когда ему хочется спросить у меня, не собираюсь ли я наконец выбить из своей головы дурь и жениться, он сперва спрашивает про мою работу.  
Вспомнил, что они ещё не слышали новости о моем продвижении.  
— Все в порядке. Стал начальником отдела — ответил я.  
Как я и ожидал, они обрадовались, но умеренно.  
— У Дана жена опять беременна — как бы между прочим сказала мама.  
Я посмотрел на часы. Они продержались целых тридцать пять минут.  
— А ты? — спросил отец.  
— А что я?  
— Не собираешься тоже подумать о детях?  
— Даже если бы я очень хотел, ни один мужик от меня не забеременеет — ответил я, надеясь, что моя грубость их отпугнёт.  
— При чем тут мужик? — раздражённо спросил отец — ты слышал про совместное родительство? Полно таких, как ты, заводит детей с женщинами, которые хотят стать матерьми.  
— Я не хочу — коротко сказал я.  
— Почему? — спросила меня мать — ты же встречался раньше с девушками.  
— Я и сейчас не против, но не хочу детей — объяснил я.  
— Почему? — спросил отец.  
— Не хочу делать несчастным человека, который от меня родится — ответил я терпеливо. Может, если мы один раз проговорим это с начала и до конца, они оставят меня в покое?  
— Каким несчастным? Почему несчастным? — взвился отец — ты даёшь жизнь душе, которая сидит на небесах и только мечтает спуститься вниз, быть здесь, с нами. Это дар! Жар жизни! Ты даёшь возможность человеку прожить целую жизнь, насладиться ею. О чем ты говоришь вообще?  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не верю в души на небесах — прервал его я — ты просто хочешь собрать себе такую хорошую коллекцию внуков, чтобы потом показывать фотографии с полусотней человек своим друзьям по миньяну и хвастаться.  
— И это тоже — не стал он отрицать — но Рафа и Дан заботятся об этом. Я же хочу, чтобы ты не был одинок на старости лет. Когда умрет дед — кто останется рядом с тобой?  
— А ребенок останется со мной? От совместного родительства? — спросил я — или главное поставить птичку — сына родил, заповедь исполнил?  
— Как его воспитаешь, так и будет — вступила в наш дуэт ария мамы — может, только он и будет рядом с тобой на старости лет.  
Я снова взглянул на часы.  
— Мне пора идти. Было очень вкусно.  
— Всегда он убегает — с горечью сказал отец матери — не хочет слушать умные слова.  
— Ещё мозги у него не доросли до этого — вздохнула она.  
Замечательно, теперь обо мне разговаривают в третьем лице.  
— Было приятно вас повидать — я решил не поддаваться на провокации — увидимся ещё… когда-нибудь.  
Отец покачал головой.  
— Ступай, Миха. Но подумай о том, что мы сказали.  
— Угу — ответил я.  
Выйдя, я перевел дыхание. Когда-нибудь эти разговоры о детях окончательно отпугнут меня от визитов в отчий дом, подумалось мне.

Дед уже ложился спать, когда я добрался до дома.  
— Ужинать будешь? — спросил он.  
— У родителей поел — ответил я.  
— То-то у тебя лицо такое кислое — усмехнулся он.  
Я зевнул, снял с себя куртку и рубашку, готовясь ко сну.  
— Ты не идёшь в город? — удивился Яков.  
— Что-то сегодня не хочется — пробормотал я.  
— Ну-ну — сказал он и закрылся в своей спальне.  
Я включил на компьютере фоном какой-то фильм и уселся в кресло.  
Дед был прав — это был в первый раз за долгие годы, что я не выходил в бар, клуб или ещё куда-нибудь в канун нового года.

Я понял, что спать мне тоже особо не хочется. Но идти в бар? Нет, это было выше моих сил.  
Я надел футболку с длинными рукавами, куртку, выключил компьютер.  
— Я выхожу — крикнул деду. Тот что-то пробормотал из своей комнаты.

На море было совсем пустынно и очень холодно. Наверное, я был единственным человеком на пляже сегодня.  
Я посмотрел на часы. Начало двенадцатого.  
Я вытащил из багажника пляжную циновку и спальник. Нашел место поукромнее, расстелил циновку, и влез в спальник с бутылкой вина.

Завтра надо было на работу, и я поставил будильник на шесть утра, чтобы успеть доехать до дома и переодеться.

Скоро на море стало совсем темно. Вдалеке слышались басы с какой-то дискотеки, но они мне не мешали.

Вино я так и не выпил — мне было хорошо и без него. Я сидел, прислонившись спиной к скалистой стене, смотрел на набегающий волны, слушал звук прибоя, в спальном мешке было тепло, а свежий морской воздух холодил мне лицо и мысли.

Перед тем, как заснуть, я подумал, что это был самый удачный новый год за последние несколько лет.

****

В январе стало понятно, что Дори уже не один. По обрывкам телефонных разговоров (хоть я и старался ничего не слышать), потому, что он начал выходить с работы немного раньше — по разным косвенным признакам. Девушка это была или мужчина — я не знал, да это было и неважно.

Сам я не особо искал отношений. Работал, ходил в спортзал, пару раз даже пошел с кем-то из коллег на концерт, но в общем-то я не слишком сильно жаждал общения в этот период.

Два зимних месяца пролетели незаметно, и внезапно я осознал, что завтра — четвертое марта, и мне надо собирать армейский рюкзак, который пылился где-то на антресолях, готовить форму и ботинки, которые лежали в том же рюкзаке, и на месяц отложить свою жизнь, чтобы ехать неведомо куда, неведомо зачем.

Полдня ушло на сборы, форму я выстирал и высушил, ботинки довел до ума.  
Дед заглянул ко мне, когда я пересчитывал количество носков на две недели. Оперся о дверной косяк в своей любимой позе — руки на груди.  
— Не наделай там глупостей, Миха — сказал он.  
— Постараюсь — кратко ответил я.  
— Может, попросишься перевестись в другую роту? — спросил он.  
— Попробую — но я знал, что не переведусь. Если сборы в кругу старых приятелей ещё были чем-то терпимым, то среди сплоченной группы едва знакомых мне людей это было бы невыносимо.

Наконец вещмешок был собран, я оставил его в углу комнаты и решил провести последний вечер перед месяцем лишений с пользой.

Я не знаю, почему ноги повели меня в мой старый бар, но по закону Мерфи, Гай как раз сегодня был там.

Я сел в дальнем углу, стараясь слиться со стеной.  
Это помогло, но ненадолго. Он заметил меня и пересел ко мне вместе со своим стаканом.

— Завтра у тебя сборы? — спросил он полуутвердительно.  
Я понял, что он, видимо, возобновил свое общение с Дори, если был в курсе таких подробностей.  
— Да — ответил я и отпил из своего стакана.  
— Готов? — не отставал он от меня.  
— Готов — я внутренне настроился на режим «Гай», и просто ждал, когда ему надоест и он уйдет.  
— Будь осторожен — сказал он.  
— Хорошо.  
— Я не шучу. Дори попытается втянуть тебя в свои…  
— Он не попытается. Мы не общаемся — перебил его я.  
Для Гая это не было сюрпризом, судя по всему. Он пожал плечами.  
— Думаешь, это что-то меняет? Если он решит, что ты должен будешь что-то сделать — то тебя не оставит в покое до самого начала конца.  
Я отставил стакан.  
— Я буду осторожен. Спасибо за совет.  
Это его успокоило.  
— Не буду тебе мешать — он поднялся и наконец оставил меня в покое.

Долго я не задерживался, вернулся домой и лег спать пораньше.

Утром, сидя за столом над бутербродами и кофе, я совсем некстати вспомнил, что в последний раз на сборы меня провожал Маджид.  
Теперь напротив меня сидел Курт. Какая ирония.

— Надеюсь, что ты там немного придёшь в себя — сказал он — в последнее время на тебя невозможно смотреть без содрогания.  
— Армия сделает из меня мужчину? — слегка улыбнулся я.  
— Надеюсь — отрезал он — и постарайся всё-таки никого там не убить без особой нужды.  
У меня аж дух захватило от подобной бестактности.  
— Проснулся? — спросил довольный дед — давай, выметайся, у тебя скоро автобус.  
Слова деда на самом деле подействовали, как холодный душ. Из дома я вышел злой и бодрый.

Доехал до базы сбора, подписал все необходимые документы, получил новую форму, новые ботинки, диск с порядковым номером.

Меня пару раз окликали и здоровались — судя по всему, наши уже знали, что я возвращаюсь.  
Если я боялся, что мне припомнят происшествия шестилетней давности — то, к счастью, ошибался. Никто об этом даже не заговаривал. В первые пару часов я чувствовал, что вокруг меня ходят на цыпочках — интересно, откуда взялась такая необычная деликатность — но потом все бросили валять дурака и все стало, как в старые времена. Будто я не пропадал никуда на целых шесть лет.

Я присел на кузов одного из армейских автомобилей, в руках у меня был картонный стакан с черным густым кофе без сахара, и приготовился к обычной практике первого дня сборов — ничегонеделанию.

Я прикрыл глаза от слепящего солнца, отдаваясь полузабытым ощущениям. Запах черного кофе, пыли, мази для ботинок и оружейного масла — запахи армейских сборов. Циничные и порой пошловатые шутки-прибаутки, смех. Рев моторов, дальние звуки выстрелов со стрельбища. Вот бы весь месяц прошел в таком же расслабленном состоянии… жаль, что это невозможно.

К полудню все наконец собрались, мы расселись по джипам и поехали на тренировочную базу.  
Я кинул свой рюкзак на раскладушку в палатке, где расположился наш отряд, и вышел со всеми на небольшую площадку, где уже стоял новый командир роты.

Дори разговаривал с кем-то по телефону, время от времени поглядывая, как к нему потихоньку подтягиваются солдаты. Я постарался остаться в стороне, но меня подтолкнули сзади.  
Я резко обернулся и увидел Зоара, которого не видел с декабря.  
— Привет — сказал он, как ни в чем ни бывало — пошли поближе, я хочу послушать, что он скажет.  
— Ты иди, я постою здесь — качнул я головой. Злость от его исчезновения улеглась за эти месяцы, но общаться с ним у меня не было большого желания.  
— Как хочешь — он слегка хлопнул меня по спине и пошел вглубь группы остальных.

Наконец почти все были в сборе, и Дори произнес небольшую речь, о том, как какой честью он считает свое новое назначение, как стратегически важно то, чем мы будем заниматься весь следующий месяц, и ещё много того, чего я уже наслушался за предыдущие сборы от командиров.

Шесть лет не прошли бесследно — все, что здесь происходило, проходило мимо меня. Я не видел смысла в своем присутствии здесь, в командирской речи, в армейском сленге, который все другие с таким удовольствием подхватывали, едва лишь перейдя ворота базы.

Если можно было бы, я просто переоделся бы в свою обычную одежду, поехал бы домой… нет, поехал бы на работу. И проработал бы целый месяц без давящего присутствия человека, который сейчас раздавал приказы и поручения командирам взводов.

Который разбил мне сердце, как смешно и патетично это бы ни звучало.

После собрания мы дружной гурьбой побрели в оружейную, получили свои автоматы и рожки с патронами и отправились прямиком на стрельбище. Потом пообедали — на удивление неплохо — и пошли получать инструктаж для дальнейших действий.

В первый же день нам устроили пробежку по пересечённой местности и, уже на десерт — небольшую учебную операцию в сгустившихся сумерках. Дори, видимо, решил не терять время зря.

Нас разделили на две команды, и я попал в команду «наших». Команда «их» пошла в наступление, и я получил по голове и груди теннисными мячами — их бросали вместо камней — пущенными чьей-то мощной рукой.  
На меня кто-то напал в темноте, я швырнул его на землю, но не слишком усердствуя. Потом кто-то схватил меня сзади за пояс, и опрокинул на землю.

Я присмотрелся, и увидел ухмыляющегося Зоара.  
— Сдаешься? — спросил он.  
— Черта с два — я рванулся, но он быстро прижал меня коленом к земле, и зажал мой рот рукой.  
— Не рыпайся — прошептал он.  
Ага, так я его и послушался. Поднапрягся, и ногой пнул его в грудь. Он охнул, отшатнувшись, и я смог наконец высвободиться.  
— Миха, ты чего? — прохрипел он.  
— Рот зачем зажимал? — спросил я.  
— Чтобы ты не звал бы своих на помощь. У нас учение, не забыл? Учение, а не война.  
— Помню — ответил я. Злость во мне улеглась, оставив место сожалению и стыду.  
— Извини.  
— Ничего. Там уже собираются для обсуждения результатов, иди, я сейчас приду — сказал он, покряхтывая, все ещё сидя на земле.  
Я не двинулся с места, но и подойти к нему, чтобы помочь, не рискнул — это вполне могло оказаться уловкой.

Наконец он поднялся, и кивнул мне.  
— Все в порядке. Идем.

Все уже были в сборе возле джипов, разделились по взводам и слушали своих командиров. Я двинулся к своему взводу, и увидел, что Паит идёт за мной.  
— Ты разве не во втором?  
— Нет. Дори перевел меня в первый, к вам — ответил он.  
Я промолчал. Это было неприятным сюрпризом, и непонятно было, зачем это нужно Зелигу.

Мы прослушали оценочный анализ нового командира, Рувена, и двинулись в обратный путь к палаткам пешком.

Зоар нагнал меня и пошел со мной вровень.  
— Миха, нам целый месяц придется ночевать под одной крышей. Давай поговорим.  
— Давай — сказал я.  
Он засунул руки в карманы, некоторое время шел молча.  
— Нет лёгкого способа сказать это. В общем, я с Дори… Я с Дори. С прошлого года.  
— Что? — спросил я тупо.  
— С декабря — добавил он, голос его слегка охрип.  
— Ты закрыл свой гештальт со мной и пошел к нему? — спросил я зачем-то.  
— Нет. Мы вместе ещё с годовщины Арона.  
— А мне зачем тогда звонил? — от абсурдности происходящего у меня голова пошла кругом.  
— Потому что хотел тебя до смерти — сказал он, глядя прямо мне в глаза — И еще… хотел убедиться, что делаю правильный выбор.  
Рот мой наполнился горькой слюной, и я сглотнул.  
— Спасибо, что сказал — ответил я — хотя бы не буду выглядеть полным идиотом, если случайно вас засеку.  
— Мне жаль — сказал он очень тихо, и отошел.

Я не ответил. Объективно я понимал, что никакого повода злиться на них у меня не было. Дори был к тому времени свободным человеком, а Зоар… он всегда был себе на уме. Никаких ожиданий у меня по поводу него не было.

Я прибавил шага, нагнал двоих знакомых, и зашагал рядом с ними, стараясь не обращать внимание на тупую боль в сердце.

На том первый день сборов был закончен.

После ужина и чего-то, что условно называлось «душем» я вернулся в палатку, лег в спальник на жёстком брезенте.

Зоар, слава всем богам, расположился на другом конце тента, так что я мог его не видеть и не слышать.

Нам объявили графики дежурств на часах, и мне выпало с двух часов ночи до четырех утра. Я поставил будильник на телефоне и закрыл глаза, стараясь поскорее заснуть.  
Но сон не шел.  
Постепенно все разговоры стихли, последние совы ещё светили экранами смартфонов, но было тихо.

Я все лежал с открытыми глазами и думал.  
Мимо меня прошла неслышная тень. Зоар.  
Его дежурство было только в шесть утра, так что понятно было, что он идёт к командиру роты.  
Я закрыл глаза, и наконец смог заснуть.

========== Глава 15 ==========

В два часа ночи меня разбудила вибрация от моего будильника на телефоне.  
Я выпростался из спальника, нацепил на себя автомат, обмундирование и пошёл сменять предыдущего караульного.  
Тот сидел на столешнице большого деревянного стола, придвинутого вплотную к стене оружейной. Увидев меня, махнул рукой, здороваясь, и протянул пачку сигарет.  
Я курил очень редко, но сейчас это было кстати. Отпустил караульного, сел и затянулся, с непривычки поперхнувшись сизым дымом.  
Теперь, после короткого отдыха, первый шок после признания Зоара прошёл. Мысли прояснились, и я смог наконец принять тот факт, что мне придется весь месяц натыкаться взглядом на эту парочку и терпеть то, что называется «разбитым сердцем».  
Мне непонятно было только одно: зачем Дори перевёл Паита в мой взвод. Назло? Вряд ли. Он никогда не делал ничего назло — и в этом был один из его немногочисленных плюсов. Из стратегических соображений? Каких именно?  
Я докурил сигарету, затоптал окурок.  
— Курим на часах?  
Я обернулся и увидел неподалеку Зелига. Лёгок на помине.  
— Привет, — сказал я.  
Он приблизился, сел на стол боком ко мне.  
Какое-то время мы просто молчали.  
— Зоар рассказал тебе, — наконец, произнёс он.  
— Рассказал, — уронил я.  
— Ему было тяжело скрывать это столько времени.  
— Очень порядочно с его стороны, — как я ни старался сдержаться, это прозвучало слишком ядовито.  
— Я знаю, что вы переспали, — сказал он вдруг. — Не думал, что ты это так тяжело воспримешь.  
Я пожал плечами. Мне не хотелось сейчас устраивать разбор полётов по поводу того, кто именно и что подумал.  
— Ты, может, хочешь что-то спросить?  
Я задумался. Что спрашивать? Почему он, а не я? Хороший вопрос, но бесполезный.  
— Почему он в первом взводе?  
— Это не касается нашей темы, — ответил он резко.  
— Ты мне не ответишь?  
— Нет.  
Я уселся поудобнее.  
— Он будет за мной шпионить? — спросил я наугад.  
— Не всё в этом мире вращается вокруг Михи Розенберга, — ответил он. Но я уже понял, что попал в яблочко.  
— Ты боишься, что я буду тебе мешать? Тогда выпиши мне освобождение. Я сдам снаряжение и поеду домой прямо с утра.  
— Нет. У нас недобор, так что никуда ты не поедешь, — отрезал он.  
— Как ты себе представляешь этот месяц? — попытался я достучаться до него. — Что я должен делать?  
— То, что я прошу у тебя уже полтора года — сидеть на месте тихо и не лезть не в свое дело.  
— Понятно.  
Значит, он на самом деле что-то скрывает.  
— Ты слишком много пропустил, — добавил он после некоторой паузы, — следующие три дня будут учебными отдельно у новоприбывших и у «старожилов». Ты будешь тренироваться с новенькими.  
— Хорошо, — вот уж что мне не мешало, так это.  
— В четверг мы выезжаем в лагерь. Постарайся не высовываться.  
— Хорошо, — повторил я.  
— И держись подальше от Паита, — заключил он.  
Он серьёзно думал, что после всего, что случилось, я захочу иметь дело с Зоаром?  
— Буду рад, если и он будет держаться подальше от меня.  
— Я ему передам, — ответил Зелиг.  
Ещё пару минут мы сидели рядом молча. Потом он поднялся.  
— Пойду дальше на обход. Постарайся не курить на карауле.  
— Хорошо, — теперь я вспомнил, откуда у меня было столько терпения и выдержки, ради которых меня приняли на работу в компанию Гая в первую очередь.  
Все три года моей службы я имел дело с Дори Зелигом, самым занудным, придирчивым и жёстким командиром нашего батальона. Я был единственным, кто после срочной службы согласен был с ним хоть как-то общаться. Только когда мы все перешли в резерв, он немного успокоился и стал спокойнее и терпимее. Ещё я вспомнил, что Зоар ненавидел его больше всех, и рассмеялся.  
Дори приподнял бровь.  
— Я сказал что-то смешное?  
— Нет, просто вспомнил… подпоручик Дуб… — проговорил я сквозь смех.  
«Подпоручик Дуб» — обидное прозвище, которое дал Зелигу какой-то репатриант из России, заодно познакомивший нас с книгой о бравом солдате Швейке. Дори знал об этом прозвище, но ему было плевать. Странно, что я об этом забыл и вспомнил только сейчас. Хотя я много чего забыл из той поры — точнее, заставил себя забыть.  
Он только хмыкнул.  
— Не надорви живот. Ладно, я пошёл.  
Он махнул мне рукой и исчез в темноте.  
Оставшееся время до конца своей смены я провёл в созерцании окрестностей вокруг оружейной — а больше на часах делать, в общем-то, и нечего.  
Утром я проснулся с бешеным недосыпом — ещё одним вечным спутником военных сборов. Наверняка есть люди, которые во время учений имеют возможность и способность днём поспать часик-другой в палатке. У меня почему-то никогда этого не получалось. Даже если я ложился днём на жёсткую раскладушку, заснуть у меня не выходило.  
По недоразумению или намеренно, но меня отправили проходить стрельбы ещё раз — теперь с новоприбывшими в батальоне.  
Я не сопротивлялся — и сам чувствовал, что мне требовалась дополнительная тренировка.  
Как ни странно, сегодня моё настроение было куда лучше, чем вчера — даже несмотря на невеселые новости. А может, и благодаря им — самое неприятное случилось, двое моих бывших крутили друг с другом страстный роман. Так что я просто решил провести этот месяц с пользой — вернуться к уровню военной подготовки шестилетней давности и перестать себя винить. Уж в их романе я точно был не виноват.  
Сегодня стрельба далась мне лучше, и я полюбовался на свою мишень с вырванной пулями сердцевиной, которую мне показали после тренировки.  
— Хорошо стреляешь, — одобрительно сказал мой сосед.  
— Спасибо.  
— Ты тоже новенький? — спросил он.  
— Не очень. Но давно не являлся на призывы.  
Он улыбнулся.  
— Удачи.  
Тренировка для новоприбывших была интенсивнее, чем для остальных. Бег с полной выкладкой, парные бои, симуляция боя с противником, и в перерывах — целые часы инструктажа, во время которых спать хотелось невыносимо.  
Хорошо, что нас хотя бы отлично кормили — некоторые умудрялись набрать вес за время таких вот учений.  
Вечером я с трудом добирался до душа и падал на раскладушку, едва успев настроить будильник на ночную смену караула. Зоара я не видел, и это меня радовало.  
В четверг я наконец закончил проходить по второму разу ускоренный курс молодого бойца и присоединился к своим.  
Здесь всё сразу стало сложнее, потому что основное время учений занимала практика стратегии боя, а я успел отвыкнуть от этого. Впрочем, это было даже весело.  
Я внезапно осознал, что вернул себе способность получать удовольствие от сборов. Несмотря на все неудобства, в этом был свой кайф — на месяц оторваться от обычной жизни, от компьютера, финансовых отчётов, деда — и просто жить вот такой нехитрой жизнью, притом получая за это почёт и уважение от окружающих. Ну и зарплату, разумеется.  
К сожалению, кроме учений, была и другая сторона монеты, с настоящими боями и потерями. Об этом я старался не думать.  
На первые выходные мы оставались на базе, и я получил график караула на пятницу и субботу. Кроме одиночных дежурств, мне попались два парных на вечерний патруль, и я увидел в своей паре не кого иного, как Зоара Паита.  
Пойти к взводному командиру, чтобы тот поменял мне время, было немного по-детски. Я собирался попросить кого-нибудь обменяться со мной сменой, но из-за кучи других дел это вылетело у меня из головы, и вспомнил я об этом, только когда было слишком поздно: надо было напяливать на себя амуницию и топать на смену патруля.  
Я шёл, ругая себя на чем свет стоял. Как я мог забыть об этом? Теперь мне предстояло четыре часа общения с человеком, от которого я искренне хотел держаться подальше.  
По пути я остановился как вкопанный. Он ведь тоже не жаждет со мной общаться! Скорее всего, он сам поменяется с кем-то другим. Полный робкой надежды, я пошёл дальше.  
Но меня ждало разочарование: на пыльной тропинке стоял именно Паит. Смотрел он хмуро и насторожённо, но меня это не волновало.  
— Идём, — бросил я.  
Мы двигались, как и тогда, десять лет назад, в полном молчании. Говорить мне не хотелось, и я только мечтал, чтобы четыре часа прошли бы в полной тишине.  
Разумеется, этого не случилось.  
— Миха, — начал он.  
— Чего тебе?  
— Хватит изображать оскорблённую невинность. Нам ещё больше трёх недель жить бок о бок. Скоро мы выходим на операцию. Если нас сведёт вместе во время экстремальной ситуации, ты так и будешь продолжать молчать?  
— Нет.  
— И почему ты злишься только на меня? С Зелигом, как я вижу, вы общаетесь довольно неплохо.  
— Потому что ты повёл себя как сука, — не выдержал я.  
Он не ответил, и некоторое время мы молчали. Было полнолуние, так что дорога была прекрасно видна.  
— Знаешь, что самое смешное? — спросил Зоар.  
— Нет.  
— Тогда мне казалось, что я сделал правильный выбор, — внезапно выдал он, — а теперь — не уверен.  
Я чуть не рассмеялся, но сумел сдержаться.  
— Вот как, — сказал я, стараясь, чтобы мой голос меня не выдал.  
— За эту неделю я вспомнил, каким же он может быть мудаком, когда захочет, — сказал он сквозь зубы. — Узнаю старину Зелига, он же подпоручик Дуб.  
— Да уж, — пробормотал я. Зоар ещё не видел, каким мудаком Дори был на самом деле — и я ему искренне сочувствовал.  
— И ещё я вспомнил, каким ты был крутым солдатом, — я услышал в его голосе неподдельное уважение, — за одну неделю ты всех догнал. Наш взводный на тебя молится.  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Что это меняет, Паит? Это — не реальная жизнь. Мы на учениях. Какая к чёрту разница, какой я солдат? В реальной жизни, как видишь, всё по-другому — вы с Дори управляете компаниями, а я — нет.  
Я сам удивился горечи, которая прозвучала в моих словах. Неужели я завидую этим двоим? До сих пор я об этом не думал. Но у них на самом деле было больше общего в обычной, гражданской жизни, чем у меня с любым из них.  
— Ты хороший экономист, — сказал Зоар. — Дори не любит хвалить людей, но упомянул раз, что ты вытягиваешь компанию из огромного количества неприятностей, просто не распространяешься об этом.  
Я потерял дар речи. Если честно, я в жизни не подумал бы, что Зелиг следит за моей работой, да ещё делится наблюдениями со своим любовником.  
— Скорее всего, его брат переведет тебя в основное предприятие уже в этом году — сказал Паит, словно не замечая моего замешательства — их глава отдела уходит, и тебя готовят на его место. Ты не знал?  
— Нет — пробормотал я. Интересно, почему я узнаю об этом от него?  
Зоар остановился.  
— Насчёт моего сучизма, Миха... Я просто не устоял перед соблазном. Вспоминал наши с тобой…хулиганства, — он облизал губы, глядя на меня глазами, в которых отражалась луна.  
Кажется, наша беседа сворачивала куда-то не туда.  
— Проехали, — сказал я сквозь зубы и пошёл вперёд, не дожидаясь его.  
Какое-то время я наслаждался тишиной, но потом он снова заговорил.  
— Зелиг в последнее время съезжает с катушек.  
— Угу, — отозвался я.  
— Ты знаешь, в чем дело?  
— Нет, конечно, — кого я обманывал?  
— Решил отсидеться в стороне?  
— Меня об этом попросили, — сказал я, понимая, что выдаю Зелига. Но, может, Зоар сможет на него подействовать?  
— Значит, он что-то задумал, — сказал он, пристально глядя на меня.  
— Что он уже может задумать? — возразил я. — Военных действий сейчас нет, мы не в две тысячи втором и не на второй ливанской. Это всего лишь рядовая операция, — на самом деле, я молился, чтобы он прислушался к своим подозрениям и хоть что-то с этим бы сделал.  
— Я боюсь, что он как раз и развяжет следующую войну, — глухо ответил Паит.  
— Ты давно перешёл в наш взвод? — спросил я, тщательно подбирая слова.  
— Месяц назад.  
— Это он за тебя решил?  
— Ты думаешь, он меня к тебе подсадил? — догадался Зоар. — Думаешь, я буду шпионить за тобой для него? Хрен ему.  
Я подумал, что хотел бы ему верить. К сожалению, в армии я не верил никому — слишком уж это было опасно.  
Я взглянул на часы. Мы шагали уже почти полчаса. Ещё три с половиной часа, и я буду свободен. Ура.  
Мы добрались до крайней границы базы и остановились возле высокого бетонного ограждения.  
— Пойдем обратно? — спросил я.  
— Пойдем, — согласился он.  
Мы повернули назад, но вскоре он снова остановился.  
— Нам ещё три часа так патрулировать, давай сделаем привал.  
— Давай.  
Мы сели на небольшую лужайку у дороги, положив автоматы рядом.  
Зоар облокотился спиной о высокую сосну, прикрыл глаза.  
— Вот так бы и сидел тут всю ночь. На работе я забываю, как тут хорошо. А здесь — не понимаю, что вообще делаю в этом чёртовом Тель Авиве.  
Я не ответил.  
— Миха, — сказал он каким-то другим голосом. Таким, каким говорил со мной десять лет назад — перед тем, как склониться ко мне и оставить на губах первый за вечер поцелуй — самый сладкий.  
Я закусил губу. Чёртово прошлое нагоняло меня, воскресало заново, хоть я его не приглашал обратно в свою жизнь.  
— Ты же сделал свой выбор, — глухо сказал я, — зачем сейчас снова что-то начинаешь передумывать?  
— Потому что я сходил по тебе с ума, — он немного повысил голос, — вообще не мог ни о чём другом думать. Помнишь, мы собирались поехать тогда ко мне домой? Я уже нафантазировал себе, как мы проведём все выходные в постели… И плевать мне было на родителей. А потом нас поймал Дори. Знаешь, что он мне устроил? Какие гадости мне говорил? Я ненавидел его больше, чем кого бы то ни было, все оставшиеся месяцы до конца службы. А самое поганое, что, как я понял, тебе за это практически ничего не было.  
— Я тоже получил втык, — начал я, но он меня остановил.  
— Он говорил тебе, что расскажет всем в части о твоих предпочтениях, если ты не будешь держаться от меня подальше? Что сделает всё, чтобы тебя выгнали бы из батальона?  
— Нет, — ответил я коротко.  
— И в другой взвод перевели тебя, а не меня, — подытожил он.  
— Я не знал, — сказал я. Чёртов Дори, неужели он на самом деле так запугал Паита? Настоящий Дуб.  
— Я боялся к тебе подойти, — горько продолжал тот. — А потом понял, что ты меня считаешь трусом — так ты на меня смотрел… с лёгким презрением. А к концу службы увидел, что вы с Зелигом нашли общий язык и общаетесь только друг с другом. Мне рядом с вами делать было нечего.  
Я молчал. Сколько всего нового я узнавал сегодня от Зоара.  
Он вздохнул, потом полез в карман и вытащил пачку сигарет.  
— Курю только на сборах, — сказал он, — только не говори это моему тренеру в спортзале.  
— Не буду, — хмыкнул я.  
Мы закурили.  
— Когда ты уехал тогда с кладбища, — он затянулся, — Зелиг подошёл ко мне, и мы разговорились. Он очень изменился за последнюю пару лет, ты заметил?  
— Не особо, — ответил я.  
— Он извинился за то, что сказал мне десять лет назад. Сказал, что был в молодости излишне жесток. И он... остался у меня в тот же вечер.  
— Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? — не выдержал я.  
— Хочу объяснить, что я… я просто запутался между вами двумя. Я всё ещё не могу забыть тебя, но он…  
— Я не понимаю, как ты можешь запутаться, если я тебе ничего не предлагаю, — сказал я. Мне это всё уже изрядно надоело.  
— Я знаю. Но я думаю о тебе почти каждый день, — тихо сказал он, — я ничего не жду от тебя.  
— Ну вот и хорошо, — я поднялся на ноги, отряхнул с себя травинки и пыль, — пошли дальше.  
Он встал вслед за мной, и мы двинулись по залитой лунным светом тропинке. Я в очередной раз посмотрел на часы. Осталось ещё два с половиной часа.  
Прекрасно.  
Вдруг перед нами встала знакомая фигура.  
Зелиг.  
Он что, следит за нами?  
Пару секунд он пристально смотрел на нас обоих.  
— Что тут происходит? — наконец, вымолвил он.  
— Патрулируем базу, — ответил Зоар лаконично.  
— Кто вас поставил в пару?  
— Взводный, кто же ещё, — усмехнулся Паит — он уже взял себя в руки, и не верилось, что ещё несколько минут назад он говорил со мной совсем другим голосом.  
— Розенберг, ты свободен, — бросил Дори.  
Я с облегчением вздохнул. Это не укрылось от него, и его глаза сузились.  
— Мы поговорим с тобой попозже, — сказал он мне в спину.  
Я не ответил и предпочёл просто убраться подальше от этой парочки.  
* * *  
В воскресенье мы собрали свои вещички и выехали с тренировочной базы в место нашего назначения — лагерь вблизи скопления трёх или четырёх арабских деревень.  
Здесь заканчивался турпоход и начиналось всё то, из-за чего многие, по сути, не любят сборы.  
Мы опять разбили палатки, поставили раскладушки, кинули на них свои вещи и пошли на разведку. Слава богу, Зоар был не в моём отряде, и я смог немного расслабиться.  
Всё было тихо, и мы вернулись в лагерь и пообедали.  
До ужина можно было ничего не делать, и я расположился на стареньких шезлонгах вместе ещё с парой приятелей, газетой и чашкой неизменного чёрного кофе с кардамоном.  
Кайфовал я недолго — ко мне подошёл Дори.  
— Розенберг, пошли за мной, — приказал он.  
Я нехотя встал со скрипучего шезлонга и двинулся за ним.  
Мы добрались до какого-то пригорка, на котором росли редкие колючие кусты, спустились вниз, и наконец оказались огороженными от чужих любопытных глаз и ушей.  
— Миха, — сказал Дори, и я насторожился — он редко называл меня по имени, даже когда мы были ещё вместе, — помнишь, я попросил тебя держаться подальше от Зоара?  
— Помню, — ответил я.  
— А ты что делаешь?  
— Меня поставили к нему в пару без моего ведома.  
— А что тебе мешало поменяться с кем-нибудь? — спросил он обманчиво-ласково.  
— Слушай, ты боишься, что я его изнасилую? — не выдержал я. — Поверь мне, у меня этого и в мыслях не было.  
— Наоборот, — ответил он с невеселой усмешкой.  
— Ты ему не доверяешь? Ревнуешь? — догадался я.  
Дори вздохнул.  
— Понятия не имею, что стало с этим человеком. Ты можешь поверить, что он управляет успешной компанией? Я видел его в действии, когда мы как-то встретились на конференции — та ещё сволочь. И тем не менее — он смотрит на тебя и превращается в какую-то… медузу! — недоумённо сказал он.  
Я закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
— Мне никогда ещё не приходилось ревновать, — нехотя добавил он, — никогда и никто рядом со мной не смотрел… на сторону.  
Я не ответил. Почувствовал, как дыра в моём сердце снова начинает ныть.  
Он поднял на меня взгляд. Наверное, что-то прочёл в моих глазах, потому что замолчал.  
— Разбирайтесь сами со своими отношениями, — сказал я, стараясь, чтобы мой голос не дрогнул.  
— Хорошо, — он сел возле меня на траву.  
Я глубоко вздохнул. Теперь был мой черёд.  
— Дори.  
— Что? — он не смотрел на меня.  
— Что ты задумал?  
— Ничего, — сказал он резко.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы всё было, как в прошлый раз, — я и сам скривился из-за страха в своём голосе.  
— Тебе нечего бояться, — сказал он очень ровно. Значит, врал.  
— Ты втягиваешь в это Паита? Он не тот человек… — начал я.  
— Не лезь не в своё дело, Розенберг, — оборвал он меня.  
— Зачем его?.. Играешь по-грязному, так постарайся сделать это один, — я уже не мог сдерживаться — если он задумал что-то, подобное тому…  
Он зарычал.  
— Хватит! Иногда, Миха, чисто играть не получается, ты не понимаешь? Нет, конечно же, не понимаешь. Я старался — поэтому и хотел, чтобы ты вернулся в резерв, был уверен, что не дам тебе повода… Верил, что в этот раз всё будет в рамках… закона. Но потом, в октябре, я… узнал кое-что.  
— Поэтому ты тогда ходил такой мрачный? — спросил я.  
— Если бы ты знал, — с горечью сказал он. — Вторая ливанская нам сказкой покажется.  
— Но ведь операция уже подготовлена и запланирована? Что ты ещё задумал? — спросил я, чувствуя, как у меня холодеет сердце.  
— Операция слишком медленная. Пока мы будем проверять дом за домом, разведывать, искать — они уже уйдут.  
— И что же ты решил? — с горечью сказал я. — Забросать гранатами все дома в деревне?  
— Нет! Чёрт, Миха, хватит! Хватит жить прошлым! Сколько можно! — взорвался он.  
— А что тогда?  
— Не твое дело, — сказал он устало.  
— На колу мочало, начинай сначала, — пробормотал я.  
— Паит должен мне помочь, — сказал он после недолгой паузы, — сам я не справлюсь.  
— Закопать труп? — не удержался я.  
Он промолчал.  
— Тебе не жаль его? — спросил я. — Помнишь, в каком состоянии мы оба были тогда?  
Он всё молчал.  
Я сдался.  
— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.  
Хотел встать, но он схватил меня за руку.  
Я обернулся к нему, удивлённый таким обращением. И был смят, сметён и раздавлен — его отчаянным, неистовым поцелуем.  
Он повалил меня на траву и сел сверху, так, что я не мог вообще пошевелиться.  
— Зелиг, — прохрипел я, — отпусти…  
— Заткнись, — он вторгся в мой рот, жадно лаская меня языком, и зная, как на меня это действует — мой член встал почти мгновенно и упёрся в его живот.  
Я задыхался — настолько сильно было моё возбуждение. Словно в каком-то мареве, почувствовал, как он сдёргивает с меня штаны и его рот обхватывает меня, плотно и жарко. Я закусил рукав своей хаки, чтобы не начать подвывать, как кошка при случке. Забытый жар его тела причинял мне почти физическую боль — потому что я знал, что это украденное тепло, которое я урываю тайком от Зоара всего лишь на несколько минут, пусть сам Дори хотел этого не меньше, чем я.  
— Оста...новись — прошептал я.  
Он только ускорился, и я вцепился в его волосы, плавясь под ним и чувствуя, что долго не продержусь.  
Наконец я излился прямо в него. Он не отстранился, дождавшись, когда я, дрожащий и обессиленный, замру под ним.  
Потом поднялся повыше, и я почувствовал его поцелуй на своей скуле.  
— Ты решил опередить Зоара? — спросил я, не открывая глаз.  
Он издал невесёлый смешок.  
— Да уж, мы с ним два сапога пара. Друг друга трахаем, а тебя…  
Он замолчал, а я замер. Но он не продолжил.  
Вместо этого сказал своим обычным голосом:  
— Одевайся, Розенберг. У тебя ещё вечерний караул сегодня, я специально проверял.  
Я открыл глаза. Солнце уже заходило за горизонт, и становилось ощутимо холодно.  
Я заправил рубашку в штаны, не глядя на него. Что бы он там не сболтнул, не подумав, в конечном счёте он с Паитом, а не со мной. Вот и всё, что имеет значение.  
Пробоина в моём сердце доросла до масштабов чёрной дыры. Скоро в неё засосёт весь наш лагерь, все окрестные деревни, весь Ближний Восток и весь мир. Туда им и дорога.  
Подобрал с травы свой автомат и пошёл к лагерю, не оборачиваясь на Зелига, который так и остался сидеть на прежнем месте.

========== Глава 16 ==========

Глава 16

Вернувшись в лагерь, я как раз успел на ужин. Поужинав, добрался до палатки и проверил по прикрепленному к ней списку свой график караула — сегодня мне достались вечерние часы, так что хотя бы этой ночью я мог отоспаться.

Все оставшееся время я думал о том, что случилось между мной и Зелигом днем. Я вспоминал жар его рта и от этого по всему моему телу время от времени проходила дрожь возбуждения, но на сердце у меня было тяжело.

Что, черт возьми, происходило с этими двумя? Сначала Зоар устроил мне вечер воспоминаний — но от него я ещё мог ожидать чего-то подобного. Но Дори… он редко когда терял над собой контроль — почти никогда. Все его действия, даже самые неординарные и жестокие — обычно совершались им на холодную голову.

В обычной жизни, я понимал, ничего подобного не произошло бы — они жили бы в своем мире, а я — в своем, как и все прошлые месяцы, держась подальше от своего начальника, после работы добираясь до дома поздно вечером, и проводя выходные в основном в компании деда или с самим собой.

Здесь же… Мы все были ограничены территорией не более нескольких сотен квадратных метров, жили и спали под одной крышей — по крайней мере, я и Зоар. Дори полагалась офицерская палатка, но и она была всего в нескольких метрах от нашей.

Я вспомнил о той полянке, куда Дори отвёл меня днём. Наверное, именно туда они прокрадываются после отбоя, иначе их быстро бы разоблачили — в палатках был бы слышен любой писк, точнее, стон. Даже офицерский тент был рассчитан на пять человек — не лучшее место для тайных свиданий.

Я подумал что теперь, когда я знал об их укромном месте, то мог бы проследить за дальнейшими действиями Дори — он собирался вписать в свои планы Зоара, и скорее всего, хоть немного подготовил бы того перед этим.

Но я уже не был уверен, что сам хочу в это все влезать. Вспоминая о том, что было десять лет назад, я подумал, что в тот момент, когда Зелиг подошёл ко мне и потребовал идти за ним, мне надо было дать ему в челюсть и идти к комбату. Жаль, что тогда я ещё не мог даже предположить, что меня ожидало.

А Паит? Если Дори планирует что-то похожее в этот раз, что будет с ним? Последует ли он за своим командиром, как и я тогда? Сможет ли жить после этого?  
Может быть, мне следовало предупредить его — хоть намеком? С другой стороны — Дори вряд ли полагался бы на него, если не был бы в нем уверен. И Зоар не был похож на ягненка — скорее, на хищную мурену.

Я увидел Паита на ужине, и сам удивился какой-то странной смеси стыда, жалости и злорадства, которые ощутил. Потом мысленно дал самому себе подзатыльник. Эти двое по очереди кормили мной своих жирных тараканов, а я, как доверчивый болван, покорно сносил все.  
Почувствовал, как в душе моей разрастается злость. Что-то подсказывало мне, что следующей будет очередь Зоара, который наверняка придумает что-нибудь, чтобы остаться со мной наедине.

Я не ошибся. Зайдя к десяти на караул, я уселся на ставшим уже привычным стол у оружейной, и так и ждал, ни о чем особом не думая. Не знаю, сколько времени я провел в таком трансе, когда вдруг услышал звук шагов по гравию.  
— Кто идёт? — окликнул я по протоколу.  
— Паит — отозвались из темноты.  
Я взглянул на часы.  
— Ты пришел меня сменить? Вроде бы рановато.  
— Нет, моя смена только к утру — ответил он.  
Я хотел было спросить его, не заждался ли его командир, но передумал — очень уж это все было мелочно.  
Он встал передо мной, не обращая внимания на ствол моего М-16, который утыкался ему в бедро.  
— Дори сегодня вышел на разведку. Один — сказал он. В голосе его слышались злость и беспокойство.  
— На какую ещё разведку? — спросил я настороженно. Это шло вразрез со всем, что Зелигу полагалось делать с его званием в батальоне. Значит, он уже начал действовать по своему плану.  
— Вот-вот. На какую разведку, к чертям собачьим? — выплюнул он — что он вообще делает, этот болван?  
— Почему же ты его не остановил? — резко спросил я.  
— А ты когда-нибудь пробовал его остановить? — поинтересовался Зоар.  
Я покачал головой. Да уж, глупый вопрос с моей стороны. Дори всегда делал что хотел и когда хотел.  
— Куда он пошел, Розенберг? — спросил он.  
— Вернётся — узнаем.  
— Если что-то знаешь — скажи — сказал он тихо — ты, судя по всему, знаешь его лучше, чем я. Я же с каждым днём этих долбанных сборов понимаю его все меньше. *Там* он ещё более-менее адекватен. Здесь же плевать на всех хотел.  
— А там не хотел? — пробормотал я себе под нос.  
Он сел возле меня. Его лицо потеряло обычную жесткость, и ему это очень шло.  
— Ты был дружен с Дори раньше — сказал он — когда он был ещё хуже, чем сейчас. Я не понимал, как вы вообще способны были общаться друг с другом.  
Я не ответил.  
— А когда увидел его в декабре, то не узнал его — настолько он стал другим человеком. Теперь я понимаю, почему — из-за тебя. Его хватило на несколько месяцев, а теперь я снова вижу старого знакомого мудака-Зелига.  
От такой теории я на миг онемел. Зоар думал, что я хорошо влиял на Дори? Охренеть. Судя по всему, он абсолютно не знал этого человека.

Почему Дори запал на Паита, я ещё мог понять — тот на самом деле был хорош собой, привлекательный и успешный хозяин жизни, как и сам Зелиг. Если бы не грязный финт, который он со мной проделал — я влюбился бы в него заново, пусть и спустя столько лет.

Почему Зоар клюнул на Дори после стольких лет откровенной неприязни — этого я понять не мог. Неужели вправду поверил, что тот внезапно стал таким душкой?  
Я покачал головой.  
— Он не изменился, Зоар.  
— Тогда почему ты с ним был? — спросил он.  
— Как видишь, меня тоже надолго не хватило — уклончиво ответил я.  
— Почему вы расстались?  
Очередной допрос. Замечательно. А я-то надеялся, что времена Гая ушли навсегда в прошлое.  
— Какая тебе разница? — я раздражённо вздохнул, жалея, что не могу уйти с поста.

Он вытащил сигареты, закурил, спрятал пачку в карман.  
— Сколько тебе ещё осталось до конца смены?  
— Ещё пять минут — отозвался я, посмотрев на часы.  
— Я подожду.  
Я хотел возразить, но тут как раз подошёл мой сменщик, и я с облегчением сдал ему пост и двинулся к палатке.  
Зоар пошел вслед за мной.

Я закипел. Какого черта? Сначала один заламывает меня на лоне природы, потом второй преследует, глядя на меня голодными крокодильими глазами…  
Я остановился.  
— Паит, чего ты хочешь? — спросил я сквозь зубы.  
— Тебя — ответил он негромко и улыбнулся, будто пошутил. Но я видел, что это не было шуткой.  
Я покачал головой.  
— Я в ваши игры не играю.  
— В наши? — переспросил он — он тоже к тебе подходил?  
Лицо его вновь стало жёстким, глаза потемнели.  
В мгновение ока он рванулся ко мне и схватив за загривок, встряхнул.  
— Что произошло днем? Вас обоих не было слишком долго.  
На полном автомате я двинул ему в челюсть, и он отшатнулся, держась за место удара. Засмеялся, глядя на меня.  
— Кусаешься, Миха? Ну-ну.  
Сделал какой-то неуловимый жест, и я оказался лежащим в пыли возле его ног. С трудом успел откатиться от его тяжёлого ботинка, но тут он схватил меня за шиворот и скинул с тропинки, на которой мы стояли, в густые заросли какого-то дикого кустарника.

Какое-то время мы боролись молча. Автомат сильно мешался, запутавшись ремнем о кусты, но снять его я не мог. Я пытался подмять его под себя, чтобы от души надавать по морде — но в то же время понимал, как нелепо мы выглядим, дерясь тут, как пара школьников. Кроме того, меня бесило, что меня пытались избить за соблазнение его любовника — за которое я не нес никакой ответственности. По крайней мере, не хотел нести.  
— Я… не собирался и пальцем тронуть твоего… драгоценного… Зелига — наконец пропыхтел я, пытаясь отодрать его пальцы от своего горла.  
Он, казалось, не услышал. Одной рукой перехватил мои руки над головой и впился мне в рот насильным поцелуем.

Хрен ему. Я был слишком зол. Особенно после того, что сделал до этого его партнёр — второго такого самовольства за день я терпеть не собирался. Поэтому я просто сильно укусил его язык, и с удовлетворением смотрел, как он, сразу же отпрянув от меня, схватился рукой за рот.  
— Зоар, повторяю для особо непонятливых: отъебись от меня — прошипел я.  
Он зло смотрел на меня, но молчал. Судя по всему, мы оба сегодня перешли какую-то границу. В его взгляде на меня больше не было нежности, а я мечтал дать ему ещё пару хороших пинков. Если не сказать хуже.  
— Скажи Дори, чтобы тоже шел нахуй. Вы оба уже меня порядком заебали — то, что я перестал выбирать выражения, мне не понравилось, я редко настолько терял над собой контроль.

Не дожидаясь ответа Паита (скорее всего, он и не мог бы ответить, язык я ему прикусил знатно), я вылез из кустов и через пять минут был в спасительной тишине палатки.  
Ещё минут десять меня трясло от злости, но постепенно я взял себя в руки. Шесть лет назад ярость сыграла со мной плохую шутку, и с тех пор я тщательно контролировал себя и порывы гнева — даже в такие вот моменты.

Потом я наконец заснул и уже не слышал, как и когда вернулся Зоар. Слава богу, он не тронул меня спящего, и на том хлеб.

Дори вернулся уже на следующее утро и видимо заметил состояние своего горе-любовника. И синяк на челюсти, и затруднения с языком (ха ха). По крайней мере, взгляд, который он на меня бросил, был очень далек от доброжелательного.

Тем не менее, несмотря на то, что за одни сутки они оба успели сунуть язык в мой рот, не видно было, что это как-то охладило их отношения. Я по-прежнему замечал их взгляды друг на друга, которые они задерживали на пару секунд дольше, чем полагалось бы между приятелями, и химия между ними была несомненной.

Эта непоследовательность сводила меня с ума — потому что, если вдвоем они выглядели как по-настоящему красивая пара, хоть это и видел только я, поодиночке каждый из них словно забывал второго и начинал лезть ко мне.

До вечера я был занят и смог немного отвлечься от мыслей об этой парочке. Но вечером после ужина, когда я наконец уселся в шезлонге с стаканом кофе, ко мне снова подошёл Зоар.  
— Миха — он говорил тихо, глядя поверх моего плеча — то, что было вчера, не повторится. И мне жаль.  
— Жаль, что не смог меня вчера трахнуть? — так же тихо ответил я ему.  
Он посмотрел на меня своими серо-зелеными глазами, и в них я увидел такой дикий голод, что невольно сглотнул.  
Он дёрнул меня за плечо  
— Давай отойдем. Вот-вот здесь будет вся рота, не хочу, чтобы нас видели такими, как сейчас — сразу спалимся.  
Почему-то я покорно последовал за ним.

Мы прошли через весь лагерь, вышли за его пределы и вскоре оказались возле оврага, за которым начиналась колючая проволока и надписи «осторожно, противопехотные мины».  
Зоар сел на край оврага, и похлопал по земле возле меня.  
— Сядь.  
Посмотрел на заходящее за горизонт солнце, и сказал:  
— Вчера я тебе был готов голову оторвать. За Дори.  
— Тоже скажешь мне держаться от него подальше? — спросил я с усмешкой.  
Он тоже усмехнулся.  
— Скорее, я должен это требовать от него. Но тогда он захочет того же от меня. А я на это не согласен.  
— Через три недели мы разойдемся и не будем мозолить друг другу глаза — я пытался убедить в этом самого себя.  
— Ты все ещё работаешь с ним в одной фирме. Хотя может ты и прав — всё-таки здесь все обострено до крайности. Там этого не будет.

Он выглядел расслабленным и спокойным, словно и не было вчера бешенства в его взгляде, когда он чуть не придушил меня.

Было тихо, даже птицы уже замолкли. Вдалеке светились окна арабских деревень, Звуков лагеря отсюда не было слышно. Работа на сегодня закончилась, и все в роте, наверное, уже сидели по палаткам или пили кофе. Там, где мы сидели, патруль не проходил, и я тоже немного расслабился.

— Если Гай предложит тебе перейти обратно к нему — согласишься? — спросил меня внезапно Зоар.  
Это был неожиданный вопрос.  
— Скорее всего — нет — ответил я осторожно.  
— А ко мне в фирму пойдешь?  
Сегодня был прямо вечер неожиданных вопросов.  
— Если пойду, Зелиг свернёт мне шею.  
— Разумеется. Ему-то спокойнее, когда ты у него на виду. Но сам ты это ещё долго выдержишь?  
— Не растаю — буркнул я.  
Он покачал головой. Привлек меня к себе и поцеловал — точно так же, как десять лет назад.

Я напрягся, готовясь к новому раунду мордобоя. Но он отпустил меня почти сразу же.  
— Что с вами? — спросил я тихо — вы оба выбрали не меня, и я с этим смирился. Что за хобби у вас в свободное время лезть ко мне с поцелуями?  
— Наверное, каждый из нас сейчас сомневается в своем выборе — усмехнулся он.  
— По вам не видно.  
— Ты нас не слышал, когда мы наедине.  
— Делите сахарную кость?  
— Скорее, шкуру неубитого медведя.  
Теперь его губы оказались сперва на моем виске, спустились вниз к уголку рта, и он опять отодвинулся, не дожидаясь моего отпора.

Кажется, я понял, что он собирался сделать. Метод лягушки в нагреваемом аквариуме.

— Я не собираюсь трахаться на лоне природы — сказал я. Я не врал себе — я хотел его, несмотря на его сучизм, несмотря на мою злость, несмотря на Дори. Но не здесь, где нас каждую секунду могли спалить.  
Он рассмеялся.  
— Я боюсь строить планы на субботу. В прошлый раз в армии нам их так обломали, что я успокоюсь, только когда окажусь с тобой в своей постели, не раньше.  
— А Дори? — спросил я.  
— Может, он захочет к нам присоединиться — пробормотал он мне в шею.  
— Не захочет — раздался сзади очень спокойный голос.  
Я резко обернулся, а Зоар вообще подскочил на месте.  
— Вы вообще не боитесь спалиться? — спросил Зелиг — комбат стоит в ста метрах отсюда и болтает по телефону с любовницей. Скажите спасибо, что я первый вас засек.  
— Спасибо — усмехнулся одними губами Зоар.  
Дори мельком взглянул на него, повернулся и пошел прочь.  
Зоар сел обратно на землю рядом со мной.  
— Ты не собираешься за ним пойти? — спросил я, сбитый с толку.  
— Если пойду сейчас, получу по морде — в лучшем случае — ответил он. Повернулся ко мне, глаза его смотрели жёстко и насмешливо.  
— Ну что, до субботы?  
— Сначала доживём до субботы — сказал я.  
Он кивнул.  
— Я буду ждать. И в этот раз нам никто не помешает.  
Он коснулся моих губ своими, поднялся, отряхнув штаны от пыли, и исчез в темноте, не дожидаясь меня.

Я продолжал сидеть на краю оврага, и мысли мои были рассеянны и размыты.  
И ещё жёг губы поцелуй Зоара — такой же как в наши двадцать лет, когда я честно мог признаться самому себе, что любил его.

— Привет, Розенберг.  
Я обернулся. За моей спиной стоял комбат, Овад.  
— Добрый вечер — поздоровался я.  
— Нравится тебе на сборах? Я, честно говоря, удивился, когда ты решил к нам вернуться.  
— Пока что все неплохо.  
— Я рад. Я вижу, ты общаешься с Зелигом?  
— Точно.  
Овад несколько секунд задумчиво смотрел на вечерние огни деревушек.  
Потом перевел взгляд на меня.  
— Постарайся, чтобы в этот раз он ничего не натворил. Или хотя бы не попался. Мне надоело вытаскивать его из неприятных ситуаций, особенно после того, что случилось в прошлом году после смерти Арона Таля. В следующий раз все может закончиться куда печальнее. Понятно?  
— Понятно — ответил я мрачно.  
— Ну вот и прекрасно. Иди в лагерь, а то тебя скоро сожрут комары.  
Я кивнул и поспешил убраться с его глаз подальше.

Намек был очень прозрачным. Если Дори попадет под подозрение, ещё одного шанса ему не дадут, и покрывать не будут. Причем почему-то это сказали не ему, а мне. Как будто я мог как-то на него повлиять. К сожалению, мало кто понимал, что никакого влияния я на Зелига не оказывал — ни раньше, ни сейчас. Я мог только помочь ему не попасться и в этот раз.

****  
На следующий день я имел сомнительное удовольствие наблюдать ссору между Зоаром и Дори. Точнее, последствия ссоры. Их взгляды друг на друга сразу стали холоднее, особенно этим отличался Зелиг. Зоар смотрел на того насмешливо, но видно было, что ему нелегко.

Днём меня позвал взводный командир, и я и думать забыл о происшедшем: ночью была назначена небольшая операция по поимке двоих хамасовцев, которые скрывались в одной из деревень.

Сказывался шестилетний перерыв: я места себе не находил, хотя и старался не показать виду. Мои приятели по взводу выглядели куда спокойнее меня — по крайней мере, внешне.

В десять вечера мы вышли из лагеря и двинулись в гору, к тем домам, которые были указаны во время инструктажа.

Меня вдруг настигло сильнейшее дежавю. Я вспомнил, как шесть лет назад шел точно так же, в компании почти тех же людей, плюс Томер и Арон, минус Зоар. Как все буднично начиналось в тот вечер — и как жутко закончилось.  
Сжал кулаки, чтобы держать себя в руках.  
Почувствовал сзади лёгкий тычок стволом автомата по бедру. Обернулся, и увидел идущего сзади Дори.  
По его глазам я увидел, что он все понял. С трудом улыбнулся, чтобы показать, что я в порядке.  
Он кивнул и отошёл. Но я чувствовал, что его взгляд то и дело возвращается ко мне.

Операция прошла тихо и бесшумно. Мы смогли поймать тех двоих, но они были пешками. Крупная рыба скрывалась куда лучше и глубже, — это понимали все — и именно о них Дори говорил в тот день на пригорке.

Отряд разделился, кто-то остался конвоировать задержанных, остальные отправились обратно в лагерь.

Возвращались в приподнятом настроении — все, кроме Дори. Он был мрачен.  
— Что с тобой? — услышал я шепот Зоара за спиной.  
— Пока мы ловим шестёрок, все тузы разбегутся — ответил тот негромко.  
Судя по всему, Зоар заметил, что их подслушивают, потому что после этого они замолкли.  
Я не оборачивался, хоть и чувствовал, что они оба смотрят мне в спину.

Добравшись до лагеря, я дождался своей очереди в душ, искупался и лег в свой спальник.

Я уже заснул, и судя по всему, спал довольно-таки долго, когда вдруг сквозь сон почувствовал поцелуй на своих губах.  
Подумал, что это Зоар пришел за авансом до субботы, и подивился его наглости — в любую секунду любой, кто находился в палатке, мог нас засечь.

Тем не менее, мой сонный мозг не подавал сигналов тревоги, и я ответил на поцелуй, обхватив его шею рукой, и не открывая глаз.  
Почувствовал как его язык мягко проникает в мой рот, осторожное прикосновение пальцев к моим вискам, глазам, словно он пытался выразить в скупых прикосновениях то, что обычно выражают по-другому — сексом или словами.

Я чуть не застонал, но поцелуй тут же прервался и он зажал мне рот.  
Я распахнул глаза, и увидел прямо перед собой синие глаза своего командира.

— Ты — прошипел я, отрывая от своего рта его ладонь — какого черта?!  
— Вставай — дернул он меня — быстро.  
— Зачем? Я никуда не пойду! Мне хватило прошлого раза. И всех разов, когда ты меня впутывал в…  
— Заткнись — устало сказал он — ты идёшь или нет?  
— Сначала скажи, куда.  
— На разведку.  
Меня аж подбросило на месте.  
— Тихо! — он крепко ухватил меня за плечи.  
— Иду — прошептал я, и потянулся за автоматом.

Минут через десять мы были уже вне лагеря. Он шел какими-то тропами, о которых я даже не подозревал, хотя за последние несколько дней успел обойти почти все окрестности.

Наконец, он остановился где-то посредине зарослей дикого овса и лег на живот. Я последовал его примеру.

Мы сидели так долго. Приученные к подобному, мы не разговаривали и практически не шевелились.

Где-то через полчаса я заметил, что по освещенной луной тропинке идет какая-то фигура. Отсюда было не видно, кто это. Я вопросительно посмотрел на Дори, но он только смотрел вслед ночному путнику, и молчал.  
Когда тот исчез из вида, Дори потянул меня дальше. Мы забрались вверх по холму, и он вытащил бинокль ночного видения.  
Мне он его не предложил, и очень внимательно следил за дорогой. Судя по всему, он вновь увидел того человека, потому что практически перестал дышать.  
Я молча ждал.  
Так прошло какое-то время.  
Наконец, он оторвался бинокль от лица.  
— Ты со мной? — спросил он.  
— Нет — немедленно ответил я.  
— Послушай…  
— Я не пойду никуда, Дори. Можешь приказывать — но прошлого раза мне хватило.  
— Это наш шанс — начал он.  
— Наш шанс повторить все точь-в-точь как десять лет назад? — я почувствовал, что впадаю в панику.  
— Это не будет, как тогда — но я видел, что он сам не верит в то, что говорит.  
Я покачал головой.  
— Паит хотел пойти со мной — с горечью сказал он, не глядя на меня — я решил, что его на самом деле не стоит в это ввязывать. Как ты и просил.  
— Теперь ты меня шантажируешь? — не поверил я.  
— Нет. Ты имеешь полное право не пойти — сказал он после секундной заминки.  
— Не вплетай в это дело Зоара — я почти умолял.  
— Хорошо — ответил он сдержанно, вставая с холодной земли — все равно сегодня уже поздно.  
Я поднялся вслед за ним.

Мы стояли вровень друг с другом, и в лунном свете его глаза были почти серебристого цвета. Я качнулся к нему, и он поцеловал меня, не закрывая глаз, одновременно выдергивая из-под ремня мою армейскую рубашку.

Через несколько минут мы практически упали на то же место, где и сидели в засаде до этого. Трава колола обнаженную кожу, но он просто расстелил подо мной свою куртку и всю нашу одежду — так, что мы оказались на ковре цвета хаки.  
Ночь была холодной, но я этого не чувствовал — под его поцелуями я весь горел.  
Его язык прошёлся по моей шее, вниз к ключицам и груди. Его пальцы сыграли лёгкую гамму на моем животе и рёбрах, так что я дернулся — наполовину от ласки, наполовину от щекотки.  
— Лежи смирно — прошептал он.  
— Как ты себе представляешь дальнейшее? — спросил я тоже шепотом — у меня ничего, кроме слюны, здесь нет.  
— Сможешь потерпеть? — спросил он — если нет, то попробуем обойтись сегодня без этого.  
— Смогу — я сглотнул. Чертов Дори. Я же не хотел секса на природе, какого черта я делал? Да ещё практически без смазки.  
Он почувствовал мое напряжение, огладил мою грудь, живот, спускаясь все ниже к стоящему колом члену. Его пальцы прошлись по нему сверху вниз, спустились по яичкам и пробрались к моей заднице. Я поблагодарил бога, что вечером у меня было достаточно времени, чтобы принять нормальный душ, так что я был относительно чист.  
Он не спешил меня растягивать — вместо этого смазал свой член слюной и толкнулся в меня на пробу.  
Разумеется, ничего не вышло — я слишком долго был один, да и не собирался никого допускать до собственной жопы.  
Но меня уже всего трясло.  
— Зелиг, чего ты ждёшь — простонал я.  
— Ты слишком тесный — сказал он сквозь зубы.  
— Просто заткнись и делай свое дело — я уже начинал злиться, и привстал на локте.  
Он зарычал и опрокинул меня на землю. Не давая опомниться, вжал в меня свой член, и надавил. У меня искры брызнули из глаз от боли — но в какой-то миг он прорвался, и заполнил меня всего — а я уже и забыл это чувство.  
Мой вскрик был задушен его ладонью.  
— Крикнешь ещё раз — и тут будет весь взвод — предупредил он меня — в такой тишине все прекрасно слышно.  
Я укусил его ладонь, но он ее не отдернул, а оскалился.  
— Ты скрытый садист, Розенберг. Тебе нравится?  
Я сжал его бока ногами, выпустил его руку из зубов.  
— Нравится — прохрипел я.  
— Хочешь ещё?  
Это могло относиться и к сильному толчку, который он одновременно сделал внутри меня, и к укусу.  
— Ещё! — я был согласен на все.  
Он наклонился ко мне, вгрызся в меня остервенелым поцелуем, словно пытался насытиться мною на всю жизнь вперёд.  
Его твердые мускулы перекатывались под моими пальцами, и я ощущал каждый сантиметр его тела на своей мокрой от пота коже. Его тяжёлое дыхание вдавливало его в меня с каждым вдохом, и я чувствовал, как рвется рык из его горла, когда я прикусил его ладонь опять, наслаждаясь его и своей болью одновременно.  
— Чертов…извращенец — выдохнул он, вонзаясь в меня с удвоенной скоростью и силой — Чертов… Розенберг…  
Я вновь выпустил его руку, боясь, что иначе прокушу кожу насквозь — он сам меня останавливать не собирался, а я чувствовал, что позже уже потеряю всякий контроль над собой. Схватил его за загривок и буквально стал трахать языком его рот.  
Его стоны стали гортанными и совершенно необузданными, он врывался в меня, и по его глазам я видел, что он уже находится в предоргазменном трансе.  
Я и сам был на грани, и когда его рука обхватила мой член, мне хватило нескольких резких движений. Потом в ушах знакомо зазвенело, я закрыл глаза, защищаясь от искр, хоть и знал, что все они только в моей голове — и отдался на волю сильнейшего оргазма, пронзившего меня насквозь. В полузабытье я почувствовал, как Дори кончает в меня, содрогаясь и замирая, как его дыхание касается моего разгоряченного мокрого лба, и как потихоньку успокаивается его сердце, которое стучало прямо в мою грудь.

Мы лежали, сплетясь руками и ногами, даже не пытаясь высвободиться из объятий друг друга.  
Мыслей не было никаких. Наверное, я так и заснул бы тут, если бы ночной холод не принялся бы за наши разгоряченные влажные тела всерьез.

Дори нехотя встал с меня, протянул мне мою форму.  
Я наскоро оделся, с облегчением накинул свою армейскую куртку. Сразу стало теплее.  
Дори сосредоточенно зашнуровывал свои ботинки.

Потом он поднял на меня взгляд и я понял, что он вышел на второй раунд. Неужели все, что сейчас произошло, было только для того, чтобы меня переубедить?  
— Миха — сказал он — ты пойдешь со мной завтра?  
Я почувствовал, как падает мое сердце. В зависимости от того, что я сказал бы, нас ждало очень невеселое совместное будущее или — никакого будущего вместе. Только он с Зоаром.  
— Нет — сказал я наконец.

Это то, что я должен был сказать десять лет назад. Это перечеркнуло все, что могло быть у нас с Зелигом. Но иначе я не мог. Наверное, если бы он не оставил мне выбора, я просто пустил бы себе пулю в лоб, но не пошел бы с ним.

Он лишь кивнул.  
— Возвращайся в лагерь, я скоро тоже приду — сказал он небрежно.  
Я не ответил. Поднялся и пошел туда, где темнели темно-зеленые брезенты палаток.

Посмотрел на раскладушку, где спал Зоар. По крайней мере, я надеялся, что он спал. Вспомнил, что он строил совместные планы со мной на субботу. И подумал, что о планах можно забыть. Потому что завтра Дори убедит его пойти с собой, и ничего уже не будет, как раньше. Да я и не хотел, чтобы было.

========== Глава 17 ==========

Глава последняя

После завтрака я отправился искать Зоара, но меня перехватил взводный и попросил помочь с конвоированием пленных.  
Пока я заполнял многочисленные бланки для их перевода на нашу территорию (офицера, который должен был заниматься этим, почему-то не оказалось на месте), пока ждал кого-то, кто заменил бы меня, пока торопливо проводил краткий инструктаж сменщику, было уже поздно: Зоар уже исчез из лагеря, как и Дори.

Я сел на свою раскладушку, обхватил голову руками и задумался. Меня била нервная дрожь. Я примерно представлял, что происходит в данный момент: Дори сейчас обрабатывает своего любовника и подчиненного так, что тот пойдет за ним куда угодно. Десять лет назад он ещё не мог воспользоваться тяжёлой артиллерией в виде сногсшибательного секса, но я пошел за ним, потому что был его солдатом, а он — моим командиром. С Зоаром же он располагал всеми средствами, чтобы дергать за нужные ниточки. Вдобавок, тот, как и я тогда, не знал, что его ожидает.

Потом я опомнился, поняв, что зря теряю время. Взял свой автомат, внимательно оглядел площадь вокруг палатки — совсем не хотелось, чтобы меня припрягли бы ещё для одного поручения. Все было чисто.

Я незаметно выбрался из лагеря и первым делом решил проверить ту полянку, на которую меня привел Дори несколько дней назад.  
Как и ожидалось, там никого не было — или они уже успели уйти, или же даже не появлялись здесь с утра.  
В овраге, где я был с Зоаром, тоже никого не оказалось.

Тогда я начал вспоминать тропы, по которым мы шли вчера с Зелигом. При свете дня все было совсем не таким, как вчера ночью, и я некоторое время блуждал по окрестностям, понимая, что время утекает у меня сквозь пальцы.

Я остановился и попробовал сосредоточиться. Прислушался — и услышал едва слышные голоса из-за соседней дюны. Прижал к себе автомат, чтобы тот случайно не лязгнул бы о камни, и очень осторожно поднялся почти на самую вершину.

Потом тихонько выглянул из своего укрытия. Место я выбрал идеальное — мне было видно и слышно все, а меня совсем не было видно за редким кустарником, росшим на вершине пригорка.

То, что я увидел, заставило меня крепче сжать приклад моего М-16. Я проверил, что рожок с патронами находится внутри автомата, и очень тихо снял предохранитель.

Потому что-то, что сейчас творилось внизу, напомнило мне события десятилетней давности так, будто они случились вчера.

Дори и Зоар стояли на узкой тропинке между двумя полянками, огороженными колючей проволокой, на которой тут и там виднелись таблички с надписью: «осторожно, мины».

А посреди одной из полянок стояла девочка лет пятнадцати.

Дори стоял возле изгороди, сложив руки на груди. Зоар отвернулся, словно не в силах был наблюдать за этой сценой. И я его очень хорошо понимал. И отчаянно жалел, что не успел придти раньше, до того, как они загнали ее на минное поле.

— Послушай — говорил Дори на ломаном арабском — я не собираюсь тебя убивать. Но мне очень, очень хочется знать, где твой брат. Мы ищем его уже очень долго. Если мы поймаем его — только его! — то все сразу же закончится. Мы соберём свои вещи и уйдем. Не будет новой войны, никого не убьют. Разве ты не этого хочешь?

Он сделал паузу. Девочка, судя по всему, беззвучно рыдала — ее плечи судорожно дергались, но она молчала.

— Просто скажи мне, в каком месте он прячется. Мы пойдем только туда, и не будем заходить и тревожить зря мирных людей. — голос Дори звучал спокойно и очень убедительно. — Ты будешь в безопасности — наше государство охраняет тех, кто с нами сотрудничает, ты это прекрасно знаешь. Я знаю, ты боишься, что тебя убьют свои же. Но как только ты мне скажешь, где твой брат, я выведу тебя с этого поля. Смотри, у меня есть карта, я вижу по ней, где находятся мины — он вытащил из кармана какой-то листок бумаги и помахал им — ты пойдешь со мной в лагерь, я передам тебя нашей солдатке, которая займётся тем, чтобы надёжно тебя спрятать. Подумай, что ты сможешь одна принести мир всей вашей деревне! Из-за твоего брата не сегодня-завтра начнется новая война. Ты этого хочешь?

Девочка дрожала.  
Потом пробормотала несколько слов — я не настолько хорошо знал арабский, чтобы понять ее. Но Дори понял. Вытащил какую-то карту, проверил что-то по ней. Результат его, судя по всему, удовлетворил.

— Прекрасно — сказал он — теперь слушай меня внимательно, и иди только туда, куда я скажу. Если я говорю «направо», идёшь направо, поняла?  
Та кивнула.  
— Иди прямо. Теперь шаг направо. Прямо. Налево.  
Меня пронзило нехорошее предчувствие.  
— Нет, Дори — прошептал я.  
— Налево — сказал он.

Она послушно шагнула налево.  
Раздался взрыв, я невольно закрыл глаза. Открыл, и увидел ее, лежащую на поле, мертвую и окровавленную.

Дори стоял, замерев, словно не верил тому, что сейчас произошло.  
— Зелиг!!!  
Крик Зоара прозвучал так оглушительно, что я вздрогнул.  
— Какого черта?! Зачем? Зачем ты ее убил?  
Дори не ответил, молча глядя на листок в своей руке невидящими глазами.  
— Ты… Ты садист! Психопат! Ты просто долбанный психопат!!!  
— Карта… — словно через силу произнес Дори — ошибка. Ошибка на карте.  
Зоар закрыл лицо руками, видно было, что он плачет.  
— Ты убил невинного ребенка!  
— Я не собирался ее убивать — повысил голос Дори — это долбанная ошибка на чертовой карте! Я делал это и раньше, и всегда все было… — он осекся.  
Зоар смотрел на него с ненавистью.  
— Так вот они, твои методы? «Обойтись малой кровью» — это ты считаешь малой кровью?!  
— Хватит, Паит. Пошли отсюда, пока никто не пришел на шум — устало сказал Зелиг.  
— Хрена с два я с тобой куда-то пойду! Блядь, как я не видел этого раньше? Как Розенберг мог тебя терпеть? Он вообще знает, кто ты такой?! Ты вообще человек?!  
Мне перехватило горло от его слов. Я крепко закусил губу, чтобы прийти в себя — сейчас я точно не мог себе позволить потерять голову.

Зоар несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.  
— Я иду к комбату и рассказываю ему все. Ты — военный преступник, ты это понимаешь? Тебя надо остановить, ты просто… ты преступник! — его невозможно было узнать. Обычно уверенный в себе, сейчас он выглядел, как человек на грани сумасшествия. Он запустил пальцы в волосы, закрыл глаза, из которых все ещё лились слезы.  
— Зоар — Дори стоял, опустив голову, он даже не пытался остановить любовника.  
— Заткнись, Зелиг — ответил тот жестко — между нами все кончено. Ты пойдешь в тюрягу, где тебе и место, я тебе клянусь. Надеюсь, тебя посадят к таким же террористам, как и ты сам.

Он двинулся вдоль по тропинке по направлению к лагерю. Дори стоял на месте, не шевелясь.

Я упер приклад в плечо.  
Прицелился. И нажал на курок. Всего один раз.

Зоар упал.

Я не стал ждать реакции Дори — он вполне мог выстрелить в мою сторону, а я все ещё очень хотел жить.

Скатился с пригорка, на котором лежал, и со всей мочи побежал в лагерь.

Я старался не думать ни о чем — иначе, наверное, сошел бы с ума прямо там.

По счастью, по дороге мне никто не встретился. Я быстрым шагом дошел до палатки, упал на раскладушку и закрыл глаза, спрятав лицо в изгибе локтя, притворяясь спящим.

Слушал звуки лагеря — звяканье котелков, в которых варили кофе; обычная болтовня, которая успела мне осточертеть за эти пару недель; свист ветра в прорезях палатки; дальний рев джипов, на которых проводили учения в третьей роте.

Сейчас как никогда я чувствовал себя чуждым всему этому. Они жили своей обычной резервистской жизнью. А я только что убил человека, с которым в двадцать лет целовался в эвкалиптовой роще.

Я почувствовал, как по моему лицу текут слезы, и не мог остановиться. Старался только не рыдать — тогда раскладушка наверняка начала бы трястись, и я выдал бы себя с головой.

Через минут двадцать я услышал голос Зелига:  
— Привет, парни. Розенберга не видели?  
— Он в палатке, дрыхнет там уже целый час — отозвался чей-то голос.  
Я услышал скрип ботинок по гравию. Дори зашёл в палатку, сел на мою раскладушку.  
Он ничего не говорил, только пальцы его крепко сжали мою руку — ту, что нажала на курок — до боли.  
Я не шевелился. Глаза мои все ещё были прикрыты рукой, и он не видел моего лица, но рукав промок до нитки, так что все было понятно.

Я слышал его прерывистое дыхание, и понимал, что и он сейчас оплакивает и Зоара и ту девочку. И нас.

Посидев ещё несколько минут, он поднялся и вышел.

Я же остался лежать, не в силах шевельнуться.

Воспоминания, которые столько лет лежали, погребенные в самой глубине моей памяти, наконец вырвались наружу. Все, что было между мной и Дори, что держало нас двоих особняком от всех остальных — все это теперь встало у меня перед глазами. Смерть Маджида была лишь самой личной для меня частью этого кровавого пазла.

Десять лет назад все было почти так же, как сегодня. Только я был тогда на месте Зоара.

****

Мы стояли тогда напротив смуглого парнишки на несколько лет младше нас, и Дори точно так же убеждал его закончить все малой кровью. Только парень был упрямее, чем сегодняшняя девушка, а Дори — не таким терпеливым и куда более жестоким.

Поэтому после получаса убеждений он решил, что пришло время перейти к действиям. И выстрелил тому в ногу.

Я зажмурился, пытаясь выгнать из головы ту сцену, жуткие крики несчастного парня и то, что Дори делал дальше — на этом он не остановился.  
Он сумел сломать того ребенка — и тот, рыдая, рассказал ему все.  
А я стоял и ничего не делал, только мечтал, чтобы все уже закончилось.

Потом Дори обернулся ко мне.  
— Пошли, Миха.  
— А он? — мой голос дрожал.  
— Он умирает — ответил Дори, и в его голосе тоже слышалась дрожь. Лицо его было бледным, было видно, что и его самого мутило от того, что он сделал.  
— Мы должны ему помочь.  
— В радиусе пятидесяти километров от нас ни одного медпункта. Будешь делать ему переливание крови через соломинку?  
— Дори — я почувствовал, как по моему лицу текут слезы ужаса — он сейчас умрет.  
— Ну так помоги ему — сказал он бесцветным голосом и повернулся ко мне спиной.  
Я застонал, понимая, что у меня есть один только выход. Наставил дуло на голову парнишки, который уже был без сознания, и выстрелил.

То, что было потом, вспоминалось какими-то рваными эпизодами.

Зелиг был прав — мы смогли тогда закончить все малой кровью. Вопрос только — чьей.

Когда мы нашли вход в туннель, о котором говорил тот парень, я превратился в машину, выполняющую приказы своего командира, как и он — в машину, отдающую приказы. Четыре гранаты полетели в черную глубину туннеля, и мы побежали оттуда — со всех ног.

Это была чистая самодеятельность — Дори не согласовал свои действия ни с кем. Никто так и не узнал, что мы с ним были там — победителей в данном случае судили бы очень строго. Тогда, десять лет назад, весь этот эпизод каким-то чудом замяли и замолчали. Благодаря ему, война закончилась на месяц быстрее, чем ожидалось, и практически без жертв — по официальной хронике.

В туннеле было человек десять — это то, что я узнал уже потом. Лидеры террористов, их солдаты, и один ребёнок, неведомо как туда попавший — скорее всего, сын одного из лидеров.

То, что мы тогда совершили, не могло никак не сказаться на нас. Я неделю провалялся дома у деда с высоченной температурой, и мечтал об одном — никогда в жизни больше не видеть Зелига. Но через неделю мне пришлось вернуться в часть и встретиться с ним лицом к лицу.

Он домой не уезжал, и увидев его, я ужаснулся — за неделю он сильно осунулся и похудел. Еще немного, и наш ротный не выдержал и потащил бы его к армейскому психиатру. Представив себе все последствия этого, меня пробил холодный пот.

Поэтому я подловил его сразу после ужина и прошипел:  
— Держи себя в руках, болван. Ты нас так спалишь.  
Он смотрел на меня несколько секунд без всякого выражения. Потом кивнул и молча отошел. Ещё неделю назад за такое нарушение субординации я пошел бы под суд.  
Теперь же я стал тем, кто всеми силами пытался вытащить нас обоих из очень больших неприятностей — с его молчаливого согласия.

Я держался поближе к нему, чтобы не пропустить срыва — а срывы были; но нам везло, я успевал утащить его подальше от других, — и молча пережидал, пока он успокаивался. Наверное, именно тогда и закрепилось у всех убеждение, что я мог как-то повлиять на своего командира — сам я прекрасно знал, что это не так. Он стал спокойнее и собраннее, и лучше контролировал свои чувства — но и только. На принятие его решений я влиять не мог никогда.

Я и до того случая мало с кем общался, кроме, пожалуй, Томера. Но теперь более-менее близкая дружба с другими стала делом практически непосильным. Я не мог смотреть на них — тех, у кого руки не были в крови двоих детей, чувствуя себя чудовищем среди людей. Теперь я сравнивал себя с собственным дедом, но даже ему не мог рассказать того, что произошло.

С Дори, который через некоторое время наконец взял себя в руки, я общался только потому, что иначе просто спятил бы от одиночества и непосильной ноши. Когда он был рядом, я изнывал от тоски, но в то же время мне становилось легче — я был в этом аду не один.

Со стороны мы, наверное, казались двумя хорошими приятелями — командир и его солдат. Другие не удивлялись нашему сближению, потому что я был на хорошем счету в батальоне, и было естественно, что командир привечает своего лучшего солдата больше, чем других.

Правды не знал никто. В отличие от смерти Маджида, в этих двух случаях свидетелей не было — и все было погребено навеки за давностью лет и отстутствием интереса обеих сторон проводить нормальное расследование.

Но мне от этого легче не становилось. Оставаясь наедине, мы едва разговаривали. Я не хотел смотреть на него, а он — на меня. Так и сидели молча, практически весь вечер до самого отбоя. Я не знаю, почему другим это виделось признаком крепкой дружбы.

Выйдя из армии, я постепенно пришел в себя. Потихоньку воспоминания о происшедшем исчезли далеко в недрах памяти, и хотя я не забыл об этом, мой мозг привык просто не думать о случившемся, а подумав — не выдавать эмоций — для собственной же сохранности.

Я отправился в путешествие по Индии, как и сотни других израильских дембелей. Начал учиться в университете. Познакомился с Маджидом. В какой-то момент почувствовал себя обычным человеком, таким же, как и все. Только одно я знал точно — что никогда не заведу собственных детей. Убив двоих, пусть даже вынужденно, я не считал себя вправе когда-либо иметь собственных. Да и дедовские гены передавать дальше не хотелось.

К моему облегчению, в резерве все было совсем не так, как в срочной службе. Дори повзрослел и изменился, и мы инстинктивно старались теперь держаться друг от друга подальше — в нашей новой жизни не было места старым тайнам. Зато появились новые, и это не добавило нам симпатии друг к другу. После смерти Маджида наши пути разошлись надолго — до того самого дня, когда мы встретились на дне рождения его брата.

****  
То, что произошло позже, я не хочу расписывать — слишком все было грязно.

Тело Зоара нашли только на следующее утро, вместе с телом девочки, подорвавшейся на минном поле.  
Версий было множество, но официальная полностью дискредитировала Паита, представив его этаким садистом, загнавшим ребенка на минное поле, и убитым кем-то из местных, как акт немедленного и справедливого возмездия. Я не знал, был ли Дори автором этой версии или же он безмолвно принял ее от эксперта, да и не хочу знать.

Благодаря тому, что Зоара не хватились до самого утра, Дори смог продвинуть свою адженду. Его метод снова сработал, но в этот раз он был терпеливее и лояльнее к букве закона — пошел с полученной информацией к комбату, а тот, тоже не чуждый духа авантюризма, согласился поддержать крутые изменения в операции под ответственность своего лучшего ротного командира и провести операцию по захвату «тузов» той же ночью. В сущности, экстренная перепланировка и была причиной того, что Паита не искали — всем было не до этого.

Меня на операцию не взяли — Дори собственноручно выписал мне приказ о возвращении домой в тот же день, под предлогом моей болезни. Глядя на меня, никто бы не усомнился в том, что я заболел. Впрочем, всем было не до этого — рота лихорадочно готовилась к операции.

Весь батальон был освобождён уже через пару дней, на полторы недели раньше запланированного — лидера группировки, его командиров и солдат захватили той же ночью, и план операции был успешно выполнен без единой человеческой жертвы. Разумеется, Овад закатил традиционные шашлыки последнего дня сборов, которых я не застал — потому что уже был дома, под крылом любящего деда.

****  
Вернувшись домой, я первым делом лег спать. Выпил пару таблеток снотворного, которые у меня лежали на крайний случай, и заснул до самого утра.

Утром дед постучал ко мне в дверь и спросил, не хочу ли я позавтракать.  
— Нет, я поем на работе — ответил я.

Как странно было думать о завтраке и работе, после того, как меньше суток назад я убил человека. Зоара.  
— Что ты так рано приехал? — спросил голос Якова из-за двери.  
— Зелиг меня отпустил — ответил я.  
— Ну-ну — отозвался он и оставил меня в покое.

Я поехал на работу, выслушал комплименты по поводу того, как замечательно я загорел и похудел — будто отдыхал эти две недели на курорте, а не потел в хаки и в пыли; отработал на автомате полный день, пользуясь тем, что Зелиг ещё не возвратился; вернулся домой, и там меня наконец припер к стенке дед.

— Не хочешь мне ничего рассказать?  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь знать? — спросил я. У меня стоял ком в горле только от мысли, что он узнает правду. Захочет ли он иметь со мной дело после этого? Все эти годы я ставил себя хоть на одну ступеньку, но выше него. Теперь мы стояли вровень.  
— Думаю, что да — спокойно сказал он. — Что там стряслось?  
— Детоубийство.  
Он слегка вздрогнул, но и только.  
— Я не… — я понял, каково это звучало — Господи, зачем тебе это знать?  
— Чтобы понять, через что именно проходит мой внук, черт тебя побери! — повысил он голос — с кем ещё ты об этом поговоришь? С тем отморозком, который сам тебя в это втянул?  
— Он не втянул — слабо возразил я — я сам…  
— Сам убил ребенка?!  
— Нет! Я не убивал… не в этот раз — увидел, как у него глаза полезли на лоб.  
— Ты можешь связно мне рассказать, что там случилось?

Я собрался с мыслями и рассказал. И то, что было сейчас, и про события десятилетней давности — все до конца.  
Когда я замолк, он покачал головой.  
— Миха…  
— Что? — безнадежно сказал я.  
— Иногда я думаю: если бы ты не узнал про меня, стал бы ты таким…  
— Зверем? — закончил я за него.  
Он подумал. И промолчал. И так все было понятно.  
— Спокойной ночи — сказал он немного погодя — не забудь выключить свет перед сном.  
И оставил меня на кухне — наедине с с собой и своими мыслями.

На похороны Зоара я не явился, хоть мне и позвонили с базы, чтобы сообщить о его смерти. Всему есть свой предел.

****

Дори появился на работе только в воскресенье. Выглядел он неважно, но я с удивлением понял, что это видно только мне одному. От остальных он получил все те же комплименты — похудел, загорел. Потом он заперся в своем кабинете, и я его уже в тот день больше не видел.

В новостях появилась длинная статья о достижениях нашего доблестного батальона, и я прочел ее по диагонали. Мелким шрифтом было добавлено о смерти Зоара, но из-за известных обстоятельств посмертного героя из него не лепили.

Я понимал, что в том была всецело моя «заслуга», но та часть моего мозга, которая много лет исправно отвечала у меня за чувство вины, сейчас, как видимо, была в коме от переработки. Я просто прочёл и статью и некролог, закрыл окошко сайта и принялся за свою работу.

Дори явился ко мне домой в понедельник вечером. Как всегда, без звонка.  
Дед открыл ему дверь, позвал меня в гостиную, а сам заперся у себя, не предложив гостю даже воды — что совсем было на него непохоже. Впрочем, я его понимал.

Я всё-таки принес Зелигу чай, сел напротив него.  
Мы молчали долго. Столько, что мне показалось, что вернулись те времена, когда мы не в силах были сказать друг другу ни слова, варясь при этом часами в собственном соку.

Потом он наконец открыл рот.  
— Ты не пришел на похороны.  
— А ты?  
Он усмехнулся невесело.  
— У меня не было выбора. Его мать знала, что мы вместе…были. Зато я понял, каково тебе пришлось шесть лет назад.  
— Ни хрена ты не понял — ответил я.  
Он хотел что-то ответить, но передумал.  
Вместо этого сказал другое:  
— Гай хочет перевести тебя обратно к себе, начальником отдела. Он звонил мне на прошлой неделе, сказал, чтобы я держался бы от тебя подальше.  
— Пошел он — сказал я невыразительно.  
— Я же хочу, чтобы ты остался нашей фирме. Алон уходит, я собираюсь заменить его, а ты заменишь меня на моей теперешней должности. Как тебе такое?  
— Пошел ты — сказал я тем же тоном, что и до этого.  
На него это не произвело никакого впечатления.  
— Скажи мне потом, кого из нас именно пошлёшь точно, ладно? Мне нужно знать до конца месяца.  
— Ты пришел сюда обсуждать со мной работу? — не выдержал я.  
— Нет.  
— А зачем?  
— Я ухожу из резерва — сказал он.  
— Давно пора — жёстко сказал я. Я не собирался его жалеть. Впрочем, он этого и не ожидал.  
Он задумался, словно подбирая слова.  
— То, что произошло там, Миха… Я на самом деле не собирался ее убивать. Всего лишь допросить и отпустить. Зоар мне был нужен, чтобы держать ее на прицеле, пока я ее допрашивал.

Я хотел спросить, почему он сам не мог держать ее под прицелом. Потом вспомнил про того смуглого парнишку, и промолчал.  
— Зоар отказался — Дори усмехнулся, но это было больше похоже на стон — он был готов идти за мной куда угодно, но когда мы дошли до сути, он свернулся, как рулон бумаги.  
— И что? Ты решил, что будет хорошей идеей закинуть ее на минное поле?  
— Я однажды уже проводил так допрос в одиночку — нехотя сказал он — тогда все закончилось хорошо. Но эта карта… эта ошибка… — он закрыл глаза ладонями и сидел так какое-то время.

— Зачем ты его убил? — наконец вымолвил он. Теперь была его очередь обвинять.  
— Он рассказал бы все Оваду. Овад заявил мне за пару дней до этого, что больше прикрывать твою задницу не собирается — несмотря на то, что мой тон был уверенным, я сам задавал себе этот вопрос все эти дни, раз за разом. И сам отвечал на него — но легче мне от этого не становилось  
— Ну и что? Ну сел бы я, и что? — сказал Дори устало.  
— Думаешь, ты вышел бы из тюрьмы живым? — спросил я — наши двоюродные братья укокошили бы тебя в первый же день. А если следствие копнуло бы и про «Защитную стену»(1), то я тебя бы ненадолго пережил.  
— Ты прикрывал наши задницы, как всегда — пробормотал он.  
Я промолчал. Так оно и было. Дурная привычка, вот и все.

— Если честно, во время похорон думал, что вернусь домой и пущу себе пулю в лоб — сказал Дори после паузы, видимо, вдогонку собственным мыслям — хоть и все, что между нами было хорошего, пошло к черту за последнюю неделю. Особенно в последний момент. Он — не ты.  
— Потому что не был готов ради тебя убивать детей? — уточнил я. Почему-то мне хотелось как можно сильнее ранить его, и я вспомнил наш последний раз в ночном поле. Как давно это было.  
Он застонал, опять закрыл ладонями глаза и сидел так некоторое время.

Я смотрел на него. Он выглядел хреново, словно толком не спал эти несколько дней. Я подумал, что теперь опять придется какое-то время следить за ним, чтобы он не сорвался бы прямо на работе. Мне было не впервой.  
— Ты тоже думаешь, что я психопат? — спросил он с горечью.  
— Не думаю — сказал я. И добавил — знаю.  
— Как и ты — мстительно сказал он.  
— У меня это генетическое.  
Он невольно взглянул в сторону комнаты Курта — видимо, понял, что наша беседа хорошо была слышна за дверью.  
— Ему плевать — сказал я тихо.  
Он внезапно рассмеялся.  
— Тебе надо повесить на входную дверь табличку: «здесь живут в свое удовольствие военные преступники, которым ничего за это не было» — сказал он сквозь приступы смеха.

Мне этот смех не понравился, но я решил, что затрещина пока может подождать. Вместо этого сказал:  
— Будешь так орать — нам всем троим ещё как все будет.

Он взял себя в руки, хоть и это далось ему нелегко.  
— Скажи мне потом, что надумаешь насчёт компании — сказал он наконец. Невероятно, только что он был воплощением раскаяния, а теперь снова завел разговор про работу.  
— Беспринципный психопат или ограниченный болван? Выбор очевиден — устало сказал я.  
Он кивнул.  
— Я так и думал.

Я смотрел на него, и видел, как он превращается обратно в себя — слегка мрачного, но собранного и жёсткого Дори Зелига. Минута слабости закончилась, и он снова стал самим собой. Я тоже собрался — мне на самом деле надоело страдать.

Он поднялся с кресла, и я встал вслед за ним, чтобы проводить к двери.

Вместо этого Дори шагнул ко мне, и положил руку мне на плечо.  
— Скажи, что любишь меня, Розенберг — приказал он негромко.  
— Люблю — процедил я сквозь зубы.  
Его поцелуй был, как контрольный выстрел.  
Потому что он знал, что я уже никуда от него не денусь.

(1) «Защитная стена» — крупная израильская военная операция, проводившаяся с марта по май 2002 г.

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит в Тель Авиве наших дней, все герои - израильтяне. Все события вымышлены, любое совпадение случайно.


End file.
